


Persona Vein

by Ford1114



Category: Code Vein, NIOH (Video Game), Persona 5, Persona Series, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Blood and Gore, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fate, Human/Vampire Relationship, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multiple Crossovers, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 74,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford1114/pseuds/Ford1114
Summary: Crossover of Persona 5 and the forthcoming Code Vein, with elements of Nioh and Kakegurui. A Revenant is thrown to the present timeline by an unknown force. Within his existence; this causes the resurgence of the Phantom Thieves, Yokai and Japanese folklore, the monsters from the Revenant's world, and two young women involved in an enthralling mystery.





	1. Reawaken

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first time I posted something on Archives On Our Own. So please bear with me of getting use to the system.
> 
> Fanfiction.net Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12829659/1/Persona-Vein

Dimension: PV-CV-19/?-?

Blackness and emptiness in a dimension of ruin.

A post-apocalyptic world in survival of the fittest with vampires and related monsters. What caused the outbreak is unknown other than the 'Thorns of Judgment' that resulted in The Great Collapse. It is a fresh reminder of I Am Legend and Seraph of the End. And just like that, there are groups of humans turned vampires called Revenants. They are part of an organization called Vein in saving what remains of human society from the ghoulish Lost, monsters that were once Revenants consumed by bloodlust if left unchecked.

A world full of warriors with their companions to fight in a never ending struggle.

That is, until a fateful day.

A young brown hair man wearing a black slender uniform with small leg belts, wore a masked mouth guard, and a red-black cape covering his left arm is seen running with his sword. He is a Revenant, to which he had no memory of his past.

A few Lost monsters are spawned. There are humanoid warrior monsters with crude spiked spears and swords; while there are humanoid white-skinned monsters with long anteater-like noses, wearing loincloths and wielding greatswords. They give moaning sounds to threaten their opposition.

Without hesitation, the Revenant charged at the Lost. He easily cuts one Lost in half. Two of the Losts with spears attempted to attack the Revenant, but he destroyed the spears and slayed them. One of the white-skinned anteater monster attempted to strike the Revenant with his greatsword, but the Revenant sensed it coming and stabbed the monster's belly before brutally slice it upward, making its upper body briefly cut in half in spewing blood and intestines. The Revenant briefly switched his weapon to an Ogre Claw that sliced apart the remaining warrior and anteater monsters.

The Revenant stopped for a moment. It has been sometime since he and his companions such as Mia Karnstein fight in an ongoing war between the Lost. By this point, they begin to found the source of the monsters and also what caused the apocalypse in the first place.

As the young vampire begins to move forward, an anomalous energy cloud materialized in front of him. The energy gave a malevolent force, to which the Revenant sensed that it's likely the source much to his surprise. The Revenant is about to charged, only that the cloud engulfed the young man as it begins to sends itself and the Revenant through a wormhole.

The Revenant screamed as he is traversed to the wormhole, like if he's falling and keep falling down towards the timestream. The light covered his viewpoint to some kind of an unknown period. A contemporary period that was once held captive till freedom.

(Cue VAMPS - Underworld)

Persona Vein (ペルソナの静脈)

Act I:

Reawaken (再起)

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There)

"This is Amamiya Ren speaking. I'm known as the leader of the former Phantom Thieves named Joker.

It's been four years since we stopped Shido and Yaldabaoth, alongside recalling the road trip we had. I remember making a lot of good connections back in my time in Tokyo, it was a lot of fun. Not only that, at one point, we all have a Dancing Star Night.

Back to the present, a start of a new decade, you might wanna know about me and my friends' whereabouts. Well, I'm going to finish up university, which glad I'm not seen as that delinquent unlike Shujin Academy. Morgana is still watching over me like a guardian, of course he still didn't find a way to become a human, but he's alright with it, hope he doesn't interrupt me of getting enough sleep. Makoto has finished university and joined the police force. Ryuji is part of a sports club besides reliving his main dream as a professional runner. Yusuke continues his dream as an artist in not relying on Madarame's manipulations. My little sister figure, Futaba has finished high school, and is studying for her university exams, boy does Sojiro is proud of her. Haru is already opening her coffee café that started the chain of businesses. And lastly the love of my life, Takamaki Ann. She's already living the life as a famous model, and though we're in separate ways, we keep in touch with one another. Ann's an expressive beauty isn't she?

Anyway, we're all gonna reunite for so long at Sojiro's place."

(End theme)

Dimension: PV-18/Café Leblanc (純喫茶ルブラン)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (四軒茶屋, 東京)/July 24th, 2020 (2020年7月24日)

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Beneath the Mask)

Morning has come to Café Leblanc, owned by Sakura Sojiro (佐倉 惣治郎). Once a former one year home for Ren's probation, became a special hang-out place for him and his friends.

Sojiro is seen in the bar table serving coffee to customers. He looked relatively the same he had been four years ago. However, signs of more gray started to show his age. There were tufts of gray showing up on the sides of his hair, within his hair and in his beard. He wore a long-sleeved pink shirt to complement his white pants and shoes.

Sitting at a table are the former Phantom Thieves: Amamiya Ren (雨宮 蓮), Morgana (モルガナ) (Mona (モナ) for short), Takamaki Ann (高巻 杏), Sakamoto Ryuji (坂本 竜司), Kitagawa Yusuke (喜多川 祐介), Niijima Makoto (新島 真), Sakura Futaba (佐倉 双葉), and Okumura Haru (奥村 春).

With the exception of Morgana, there are some physical changes to the other seven.

The young man who used to go by Joker. A far cry from how he used to be, Ren looked nearly the same as he did four years ago. He still wore the same glasses, which he often took off. His normally unkempt black hair was neatly groomed, although as the day wore on his hair regained some of its scruffiness. He had on a gray blazer, and white long-sleeved dress shirt, though he had already unbuttoned the sleeves and pulled them back to make for a comforting short-sleeve shirt. He had on dark gray slacks, black shoes, and a black waist belt.

A beautiful, platinum blonde-haired woman got off the sofa dressed in her latest modeling wardrobe. Ann had on a black sleeveless and backless halter top, which also exposed her full midriff. She also wore black leather pants to match her halter top. Ann's other accessories included red lipstick, red painted nails, and a pair of red bracelets on her right wrist. She also wore a red trench coat. Having embraced womanhood, Ann no longer wore her pigtails. She freely let her wavy blonde hair loose down to her lower body.

A black cat with a yellow collar, blue eyes, a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip. This is Morgana.

Makoto is garbed in a female police uniform, consisting of a similar colored dress shirt but short-sleeved, saluted him back. She also wore a black tie, dark blue pants, and a blue police cap. She had her now long brown hair pulled up into a hair bun style.

Ryuji's outward appearance was a stark contrast to what he used to look like during his high school days. Gone was the blonde dye that made him stand out from the crowd. Having stopped coloring his hair, it had gone back to its natural black. He grew out a black goatee on his chin that completed his transition into a young man. Ryuji's build was more muscularly built after a few years of physical training. He wore a white t-shirt, red sweatshorts, and white tennis shoes. He also wore a small fitband, which he used to time his runs.

Haru retained her chin-length curly auburn hair. She wore a lavender blouse with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. She also wore a black and white polka-dotted skirt, knee-length black stockings, and brown dress shoes. She carried a red purse. Other accessories included a pair of silver earrings and light red lipstick.

Futaba wore a short-sleeved gray shirt with a green Hatsune Miku character design embellished on it, an orange beanie, and white & gray cargo pants. She had her feet planted in a pillow cushioned under her buttocks. The most notable difference in Futaba's appearance is her hairstyle and color. Her hair was now short and neck-length like her mother's. She ditched the orange hair she had when she was younger and allowed her natural dark color to resurface.

Yusuke, now wearing a ponytail, sat in a comfy recliner chair inside a well furnished apartment. He wore a long-sleeved violet shirt with a gray vest over it. He also wore black pants and a graduation ring, which he earned after graduating Kosei High School.

They have an ongoing conversation of reunions and other things.

"Man, it's great to totally see all of you again!" Ryuji gave a big grin to his friends.

"It sure was, Ryuji." Ren remarked.

"Can't believe it's already a few years since we're all together." Makoto stated.

"Yeah, it really brings us memories." Mona said. "Like I remember teasing our 'monkey' right here."

"Ah shut up!" Ryuji snapped at the sardonic cat.

"Haha! I really do feel lighten' up." Futaba remarked.

"Soo, how long have you and Ann have been together?" Ryuji smirked and make a sly joke.

"Ryuji! Shut up about it!" Ann blushed and shouted. "We're just already been dating and stay touch!"

"Calm down, Ann. It's okay." Ren eased his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I just take it stride." Ann understand to her boyfriend. "Besides, we're more close than ever, Ren."

"You two have a wonderful relationship." Haru smiled.

"Indeed, it's quite the artistic one filled with love." Yusuke commented.

"Thanks, you two." Ren responded at his two friends.

"Hey guys, there's another thing why we're all here for the reunion today!" Ryuji interrupted with a holler. "The Summer Olympics at Shinjuku!"

"Oh man, I know about that coming." Ren thoughted.

"We already purchased our tickets, so we're good to go!" Futaba mentioned.

"Heh, you kids are seeing the Olympics event while I'm staying handling the business." Sojiro interjected. "I'm still not leaving out the fun since I'll be seeing it on TV."

"You can say that again, boss." Ryuji smirked.

Just then, from the door ringing came another guest, Niijima Sae (新島 冴), Makoto's older sister. She is woman with long gray hair parted to the right side and reddish eyes. Sae stood dressed in a black business suit with a matching colored turtleneck and dark gray heels. She had her black blazer; the blazer's cuffs and the lower area have clamshell-like designs. Her accessories include her necklace of a section sign, silver earrings, and the black hair clips above her right ear. Her fingernails are violet. Sae is already doing well as a defense attorney, and she is engaged to a man from Fukuoka.

"Sis!" Makoto cried out with a smile.

Sae walked inside the café and greeted, "I see you people are getting together."

"Yeah, and we're going to the Summer Olympics!" Ann smiled.

"So I see, just here to give my compliments of having fun out there." Sae replied.

"Yeah, we'll make sure of having a fun experience." Ren said, recalling the past experiences with Sae back in the interrogation before becoming one of his important allies.

With that said after minutes of eating breakfast and coffee, Ren and his friends are leaving the café in heading to the train station for Shinjuku.

(End theme)

Sophia University (上智大学)/Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

In the "University of Higher Wisdom", it is a normal day for students and faculty members. Things are already slowing down due to the summer season. One student is seen having already beaten a fellow classmate in Shogi, the Game of Generals.

"Whoa! You beaten me with intensity, Hifumi-san!" The random classmate cried out.

Indeed, that college student, or at least someone who's going to finish her education, is named Togo Hifumi (東郷 一二三). She is a beautiful dark green-eyed young woman with long black hair and bangs walked down. The woman wore a casual white dress with orange, navy blue, and white checkered designs, sans the sleeves that were free of such designs. She also had on long black stockings and dark shoes. She still wore her red hair accessory that resembled a three-leaf clover, which she's worn since high school. Togo Hifumi has since retained the youthful beauty she's had since her high school years.

Hifumi is a long time acquaintance of Ren in the past when they first met in the Kanda Church, and have attended Kosei High School with Yusuke. Hifumi gives a calm smile to her classmate.

"I told you I warned you not to go against me."

"But, I'm just eager in wanting to face you." The classmate stated.

"It's alright." Hifumi said.

"Say, are you coming to go to the Summer Olympics?" The classmate asked.

Hifumi answered, "I don't think so, because I just want a calm day by returning home. Maybe I'd rather see the Olympics on television."

"Aww bummer, oh well." The classmate said.

With that said, both go on their separate ways. Hifumi has been a reserved young woman, with the exception of playing Shogi. Though she has friends, she wonders to herself about her future. Hifumi recalled the good times with Ren, and how the Phantom Thieves save her mother from controlling her reputation as a Shogi player. Sure that she became a 'phony player', but at least she could start over from scratch under her own terms. Nevertheless, she walked through the hallways and into the university's gates. She looked around the Chidoya ward with a serene mindset.

Pachinko Maruhan/Shibuya, Tokyo (渋谷区, 東京)

Shibuya, one of the main locations where Ren's journey took place few years ago.

Inside a notorious arcade game called Pachinko, is where gambling takes place in slot machines. The branch has a lot of theme decorations with anime such as Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika and Hokuto no Ken. Various people have come to play these games. However, none is infamous as the Compulsive Gambler, a young woman with long black hair and red eyes, Jabami Yumeko (蛇喰 夢子).

Yumeko came dressed in a cute white t-shirt with a black cat on it. She also wore a blue jean skirt and red tennis shoes. She carried with her a white fluffy purse.

Since she finished Hyakkaou Private Academy few years back, Yumeko has made a living as a professional gambler, or at least a gamer in general. The rest of her life is unknown, nor whether she reconnected with her old classmates. As of now, she has beaten a lot of male players in Pachinko.

"Whoa! Jabami has done it again!" A man cried out.

"How did she do it is beyond me." Another played said.

"This woman is beyond frightening.." Another one stated.

Yumeko is seen standing besides her surrounding opponents closing her eyes. She then opened her eyes and gives a hedonic smile.

"Thank you for playing with me, I hope we can continue this sometime!" Yumeko chirped.

"Well, shouldn't you need a break here?" Someone asked Yumeko.

Yumeko answered, "I suppose I can, maybe relax a bit before heading elsewhere. But, I do missed my friends and classmates back in my high school, I wonder about them despite keeping touch."

"Maybe you liked to stop worry about them and focus on your status in hand." Another played questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yumeko smiled.

New National Stadium (新国立競技場)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (新宿区, 東京)

At the recently built stadium in Shinjuku, the Tokyo Summer Olympics is taking place. A huge crowd of audiences are sitting and cheering at the opening ceremonies. Ren's group is seen within the crowds in watching. Of course Morgana is hiding inside Ren's backpack, which his eyes take a peak to watch.

The ceremonies are showing athletics doing their famous stunts for various sports competition such as football, tracking, and judo.

"Wow, this is the first time I'm seeing a huge stadium in person! Crowds are goin' wild!" Mona exclaimed.

"You sure are excited, Mona." Ren complimented.

"Hey, take the cat some slack, he's having his life of the day." Futaba responded to her brother figure.

"Man, I kinda wish I could have gotten involved in the olympics sooner. If it weren't for that incident with that damn Kamoshida." Ryuji regretted otherwise.

"Care to remind us?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I remembered I was part of the track team till things went badly." Ryuji earnestly replied. "That's when before I met Ren that changed my life and able to find my purpose in regaining my running spirit. I didn't have time to register, likely I still have a long way to go to be a pro. I kinda get the hang of it, man."

Then, Ann briefly stands up in cheering at the sports performances, "YEAH!"

Ren gave a smile from her girlfriend's actions of lightening up.

"Lady Ann needs to calm down a bit." Mona sees this.

"Just let her be, we just wanna see the show." Ren responded to the cat.

The olympics' opening ceremonies continues on. So far, Ren and his friends are enjoying the special event.

Hifumi's House/Kanda (神田)/Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

In a traditional household, this is where Hifumi and her family resides. Granted, Hifumi's mother is not here since she is at work. However, Hifumi is seen walking to the front doors after her summer college activities.

It has been the usual day of course. She is opening and closing the door by her house keys. Hifumi takes off her school shoes and switched it for her sandals. Hifumi is wandering the house and is at the living room to relax in thought.

Suddenly, she hears a faint sound coming from outside.

Hifumi is then walking to find out that the sound is in her backyard. Once she opens the back doors leading to outside, the Shogi beauty finds in surprised by her eyes widened of an unconscious figure.

This figure lying on the ground unconscious underneath a tree, is none other than the Revenant. Somehow, he had arrived to this present timeline by that unknown source.

"How did he get here?" Hifumi pondered.

Granted, he seems to be a handsome figure, as if it's love at first sight. But, it is not yet, because Hifumi does not even know where he really came from out of nowhere. Is he some kind of a foreigner?

Nevertheless, Hifumi walked over to the unconscious figure and hold him within her arms. She brings him into her living room for the Revenant to lie down in a couch. Hifumi looked into the young man's face for a bit. She takes off his mask mouth guard in revealing his mouth.

Then, the young man's eyes begin to open in waking up. The Revenant notice in surprised that he saw a young Japanese woman. More like a normal human being, as most of them were extinct in his future. Breathing slowly, he figured out that there's no toxic atmosphere in this world outside. Rather, he felt he is in a foreign society back in time.

"Who...Who are you?" The Revenant asked. He would have been startled, but he sensed no hostility coming from the young woman.

"Wait, do you understand me?" Hifumi asked the stranger, hencing a language barrier between the two.

Before they can both answer, a brief surge of energy resonates within the Revenant, as if a flash of energy bursted. Both of them come in surprise, but the energy disappears. Even so, this is a sign of a dark omen to this world.

New National Stadium (新国立競技場)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (新宿区, 東京)

As the olympics continues on, a burst of energy appeared in the middle of the stadium. This caused all the sports competitors to run away out of the arena in terror, and to which the audiences and Ren's group reacted in shocked.

"What the hell?!" Ann cried out.

The energy came unexpectedly, like out of nowhere. Unaware though to our heroes, that energy is something that connects to the Revenant waking up. As the energy begins to diminish, it summons a large number of monsters much to everyone's surprise and fear. Some of these are Lost monsters that the Revenant fought. There's another Lost monster that is feminine and wielded a pole-axe. But there are also Yokai in ancient times; those that are seen are the Onryokis (怨霊), large onis with shaggy white hair, reddish-gray skin, and yellowish horns. Nues (恠鳥), a chimeric beast with the face of a monkey, body of a tiger, and a snake tail. And spider-woman with women as the upper body and spider body on the bottom with armored legs called Joro-gumos (女郎蜘蛛).

Every civilian fled in terror screaming from the sight of these monsters in leaving from the stadium.

"Real monsters?! Where do they and that energy came from?!" Makoto shouted in alert.

"Not only that, but there are Yokai seen!" Yusuke pointed.

"You got me there, I recall me and Ren fought one of them in Madarame's Palace!" Ryuji mentioned about the Nue.

"Yes, but the ones we see here are actually the real deal." Yusuke seriously answered.

"If only we have our Metaverse powers right here and now." Ren state to his friends in worry. "These guys are not really Shadows for sure."

"But we can't, so our only option is to run." Mona said to Ren.

"Yeah, let's escape while we still can." Ren agreed.

Ren and his friends are leaving with the civilians in escaping from the coming hell that these monsters are bringing forth. Of course, the Lost and Yokai are giving chase to the humans with the malicious intent to kill them.

Hifumi's House/Kanda (神田)/Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

Back at Hifumi's house, as she and the Revenant noticed about the energy, another energy materialized beside them.

(Cue Nioh OST - Otani Yoshitsugu & Ogress)

It is Yokai energy. It felt volatile in giving dangerous vibes. Forming from it is a large Ogress (鬼女) monster with very long nails equipped as claws, wore a kimono, and shaggy black hair. This is not the same Ogress that was originally Senahime (Lady Tsukiyama) back in the Sengoku era. Rather, it is a different one, something that reminded of if Hifumi's mother is corrupted to become this Yokai. The Ogress gives a sinister chuckle towards Hifumi and the Revenant.

Hifumi gasped at the sight of the grotesque monstrosity.

The Ogress is about to strike them both with her claws, but Hifumi immediately grabbed the Revenant as they run away from the coming killing blow. Hifumi ran across the hall with the stranger. The Ogress growled and gives chase.

As Hifumi and the mysterious youth keeps running, with the Ogress chasing, the Shogi beauty conversed with the Revenant.

"So what are you? Can you still understand me?!" Hifumi asked in confusion.

The stranger responded while barely catching up, "I think so. I am capable in saving you from that Yokai, but as of now, I'm just waking up."

"I begin to know some of what you are trying to say." Hifumi understood a bit from the stranger's words. "Yet, I still need to know why that energy and that similar one that summoned that Yokai are connected?"

"Honestly..I knew I shouldn't appear in this world. A chain of events is happening." The Revenant answered.

"What chain of events?"

Before Hifumi can explain more, the Ogress took a deep breath, and exhaled fire from her mouth, burning parts of Hifumi's house.

"MY HOUSE!" Hifumi yelled as she and the stranger make it outside in safety from the burning place. Surprisingly, nobody else outside of Hifumi's house is unaware of the flames and smoke in their location, as if some magic seal is concealing the incident (With the exception of the stadium and Yumeko's location).

However, as they recovered, they both turned to see the Ogress appear. Becoming cornered, the Ogress gives a low chuckle in slowly approaching her victims.

Pachinko Maruhan/Shibuya, Tokyo (渋谷区, 東京)

As Yumeko is seen having another game with her opponents, a surge of Yokai energy appears in front of the gamers. The energy summoned a humanoid female sensual Yokai with umbrella-like bat wings and wore tengu-geta from her feet. She is the vampiric Yokai called the Hino-enma (飛縁魔), as she licked her mouth with her black tongue for feasting on men's blood.

"What the hell is that?!" A male player yelled at the monster.

Yumeko can only blinked at the Hino-enma. "A Yokai?"

The Hino-enma flied up and gave a haughty laugh. She emitted a bright purple wave that affected a lot of male players, making them under the Yokai's control.

While Yumeko is not afraid as much compare to other typical girls, the gambler knows when to run as she runs throughout the place. The controlled men are chasing after Yumeko, while the Hino-enma fired needles from her wings to try to kill her victim. Yumeko evaded from the needles as they landed in the floor.

However, one needle caused Yumeko to then tripped down to the ground. And as she gets up, she sees that the controlled males are surrounding her.

(End theme)

New National Stadium (新国立競技場)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (新宿区, 東京)

Many civilians are running towards one of the exits. Ren's group are falling behind the lot. As the young adults are catching up, an Onryoki is blocking the way. The civilians between then ignored the problem like apathetic and fearful people and continued escaping. The Onryoki roared at Ren's group.

"Oh god, we're surrounded!" Ryuji yelled.

Then, a group of Lost monsters appear behind Ren's group.

"And with no way out.." Makoto muttered.

"I really don't want to die!" Haru fearfully cried out.

"Is this the end for us?!" Mona yelled.

Before the monsters are about to slaughter Ren's group, a surge of light energy engulfed the group and making the monsters backed off. Ren's group is surprised at this turn of events. Could it be that it was a coincidence that despite that similar energy summoned the monsters, something related marks a blessing to Ren and his friends.

Closing his eyes, Ren Amamiya remembered those words coming from Lavenza as they are heard inside his mind.

"...You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you... ...I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world... The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds—the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day... when the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... you must remember..."

Yes, these he recalled are the early days of being vigilantes in going against society for freedom. A call-back from it is here, but in a different adventure.

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Awakening)

As the light is cleared, it showed a turning point of the return of Tricksters. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts have been returned to glory in their vigilante appearances, much to their full-out surprised.

The first is their leader, Ren as Joker (ジョーカー). Behind him is his Persona, Satanael (in normal-sized and not huge). Joker is wielding his Paradise Lost dagger and Tyrant Pistol.

The second is Ryuji as Skull (スカル). Behind him is his Persona, Seiten Taisei. Skull is wielding his Ruyi Jingu Bang mace and Megido Fire gun.

The third is Morgana as Mona (モナ). Behind him is his Persona, Mercurius. Mona is wielding the Claiomh Solais scimitar and Sudarshana slingshot.

The fourth is Ann as Panther (パンサー). Behind her is her Persona, Hecate. Panther is wielding the Naraka Whip and Wild Hunt gun.

The fifth is Yusuke as Fox (フォックス). Behind him is his Persona, Kamu Susano-o. Fox is wielding the Usumidori katana and Heaven's gate gun.

The sixth is Makoto as Queen (クイーン). Behind her is her Persona, Anat. Queen is wielding the Sabazois knuckles and Judge of the Dead gun.

The seventh is Futaba as Oracle (ナビ). She is inside her Persona, Prometheus.

The final member is Haru as Noir (ノワール). Behind her is her Persona, Astarte. Noir is wielding the Fleurs du Mal axe and Yagrush gun.

"I can't believe it…" Fox muttered.

"We're Phantom Thieves again?! And I'm 'me' again?!" Mona cried out and brought out his Metaverse appearance. "I thought all of the Metaverse is out of existence!"

"I'm not sure, it has something to do with the part where these monsters are brought to this realm from that unknown energy, yet..." Queen concurred.

"Doesn't matter, it feels a relief that we just came out of retirement." Joker stated. "And got my same Persona that took down Yaldabaoth with one shot, so it shouldn't be too hard for these monsters."

"And all we can do is kicking their asses!" Skull grinned.

"Oh Skull, you're still a lamebrain." Mona insulted.

"Get ready, peeps!" Panther called their attention in ready to fight.

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Will Power)

With that said, the Phantom Thieves have been returned to glory. They start by charging at the Lost and Yokai monsters. A fierce battle erupts.

Oracle started off by boosting her party members for a speed boost.

Joker rushed in slicing apart some Lost monsters. He slashed at one Lost, and then easily decapitated another Lost with his dagger. Then, he slashed at the Onryoki's belly in retaliation of blocking their exit, causing intestines to burst out of the Oni. The Onryoki roared in slapping Joker with his claw, but Joker quickly recovered in landing on his feet. Using his Persona, he delivered a Riot Gun from his pistol in blowing apart the Onryoki and the Lost monsters. A lot of gaping holes are seen through the monsters' bodies and heads as the oppositions disappear upon being killed.

Skull and Fox are facing off against two Nues. The Nues roared in unleashing a full-out bolt strikes at the two Thieves, but they easily evade and dodge roll the devastating attacks. Fox unleashed a Bufudyne in damaging and freezing the Nue, Fox then stabbed the Yokai on the forehead and the brain with his katana before brutally slashed its face open and clean. The first Nue roared in pain as it is killed and disappeared. Skull evaded the other Nue's poison breath from its snake tail, before Skull bashed at the Yokai with its mace. Skull then called forth his Persona for him to do Megaton Raid in damaging and destroying the other Nue.

A group of Lost monsters, one Onryoki, and a Joro-gumo are surrounding Mona and Panther. However, Mona and Panther used their Magarudyne and Blazing Hell respectively to both blow away and burn all of the monsters to smithereens.

Noir is seen fighting a Joro-gumo. The Joro-gumo attempted to ensnare her victim with her webs, but Noir quickly evaded and shot down the spider Yokai's weak spots. The Joro-gumo cried out in pain as she strike at Noir with her hand sickles. Noir dodged and used Psiodyne in obliterating the Yokai.

Queen is facing off against the feminine Lost monster wielding the pole-axe. The Lost monster throwed down her axe at the Thief, but Queen leaped above to evade and landed at the pole-axe. Queen rushed and delivered a combo of punches and a kick to the Lost monster's face that sends her flying. Then, Queen delivered a Freidyne that engulfed the monster up from her vein muscles, to her atoms as she gave an eldritch scream before being obliterated.

The fight keeps going on for the Thieves going against the hordes of monsters. Of course, they are cleaning up this mess as an easy chore.

(End theme)

Hifumi's House/Kanda (神田)/Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

(Cue Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress - KABANERIOFTHEIRONFORTRESS)

Switching to Hifumi's House, as the Ogress is about to deliver the killing down to Hifumi and the Revenant, a beam of energy engulfed the two and made the Ogress back off.

"What is this?" Hifumi pondered of the blessing.

Both her and the Revenant are questioned about this outcome. The first thing they see is that a spirit appears in front of them. This spirit looks like a female humanoid with butterfly wings as her arms, has antennas, long hair with two low pigtails, and a kimono. The name of that spirit is the Janomecho (じゃのめちょう), in which it loosely means Satyrinae in Japanese.

"I have heard of this spirit in stories." Hifumi muttered, knowing that the Janomecho is originally wielded by Otani Yoshitsugu and Sanada Yukimura in the past. "But, why does it chose me?"

"Maybe, you might play a bigger role than you thought." The Revenant answered about his theory.

"Wait a minute." Hifumi realized upon wielding a Guardian Spirit, "I begin to understand what your saying! That spirit just gave me the ability in translating other languages proficiently!"

"Ah, I knew that I mostly speak in my own tongue while you spoke something foreign." The Revenant responded.

"It is called Japanese. And I can tell you speak in English." Hifumi corrected him.

"I see." The Revenant learned. "I also need you to bestow some of your blood to me."

"What? Why?" Hifumi questioned about this. "Does that mean your a vampire?"

"Because it's one of the only ways to restore my full strength. And no, I am something similar, but I'll tell you later. Now please, you need my assistance." The Revenant persuaded.

Hifumi think about it for a few moments. Afterwards, she answered, "Okay, I shall do so. Perhaps a contract bond is something you'd be interested."

Hifumi raised her hand in allowing the Revenant to hold gently.

"It will be my pleasure." The Revenant kissed Hifumi's finger and give a small bite that drink some of Hifumi's blood. Hifumi felt a sting from a bite that she briefly winced before the Revenant lets go. Thus, restoring his strength immediately. The Revenant then brandished his sword. "And I'm ready to fight alongside you."

The Janomecho resonated within Hifumi, bonding with her as the Shogi player sensed a power boost for herself and is receiving an attire change, "Then, I guess we can start getting acquainted."

The light is then cleared. The Ogress saw that Hifumi and the Revenant shoot glares at the Yokai. Hifumi has gained a new appearance thanks to bonding with the Guardian Spirit. Hifumi wielded a spear, wears a left-half white Japanese mask with a lily, wore a black kimono with crimson linings up to the skirt, black stockings and sandals.

In response to that, the Ogress roared in summoning two white Lost monsters with anteater noses and wielding greatswords. The Revenant easily recognized them in brief surprise, in wonder why do they come to this timeline. Have they followed him here? Regardless, he and Hifumi has to focus on slaying them first.

The two Lost monsters charged at them, but the Revenant intervened in fighting them both. One Lost monster tried to strike with his greatsword, but the Revenant blocked it and slashed its right arm, before beheading the Lost monster. Then, the Revenant charge in slashing at the other Lost monster many times before blasting it with a sphere blast to kill it.

On the other hand, the Ogress unleashed a berserk slash combo at Hifumi. Hifumi elegantly dodged every strike at ease, and in first wielding her newfound powers, used wind attacks in damaging the Yokai. She then delivered a few spear strikes at the Ogress' body.

"Now fall to the likes of my skills!" Hifumi shouted with a tone similar to her Shogi aggression.

Raising her spear, Hifumi then summoned Shogi-like pieces as they surrounded the Ogress and gave a tornado-like vortex trap to deliver continuous damage to the Ogress. Enduring enough, the Ogress breaks free by breathing her flamethrower, but Hifumi unleashed a wind barrier to block the devastating attack. Enraged, the Ogress is about to strike, but the Revenant saved Hifumi in time by slashing apart the Yokai with his Ogre Claw. Arms, upper chest, horns, and the Ogress' face are split. Blood spews out of the Yokai like a spilled fountain that killed the Ogress as the Yokai disappeared.

The evil essence from the area disappears. Hifumi's powered attire reverted back to normal.

"You saved me." Hifumi said to the Revenant.

The Revenant said nothing for the matter, but he appreciate the compliment coming from a human that he just met.

Pachinko Maruhan/Shibuya, Tokyo (渋谷区, 東京)

Meanwhile at the Pachinko, the brainwashed men are holding Yumeko hostage. Of course Yumeko doesn't show an expression of fear, despite she's getting close to the Hino-enma's face. Like a horror film and akin to Parasyte -the maxim-, the Hino-enma's face then splits open in revealing a lamprey-like tongue, in planning to suck her victim's blood through her neck.

However, the same light from the Phantom Thieves and Hifumi & the Revenant engulfed Yumeko, causing the Hino-enma with her face reverted to normal and the brainwashed men to back off. Inside the light, Yumeko sees the spirit of a Nine Tailed fox. The Nine Tails (九尾) is actually the former Guardian Spirit of Yodo-gimi, known as Lady Chacha.

"A fox spirit?" Yumeko questioned before smiling. "You chose me in wanting to fight back? Sure."

Indeed, in reminding of Tamamo-no-Mae (玉藻の前), the Nine Tails resonated within Yumeko as the gambler begins to feel a surge of blazing energy. A spiral of fire covered the light, and coming out is Yumeko, giving a confident look on her opponents. Her clothes gained a burnt appearance and small nine fox tails, which wagged and twitch around. A fiery mask with a dice hanging on each side covered her eyes.

The Hino-enma ordered her 'men' to attack her. However, Yumeko conjured flaming cards in causing the men to be freed from the Yokai's control as all of them passed out.

The Yokai then summoned two Karakasa Umbrellas (傘おばけ), small umbrella Yokai with a single eye. One Karakasa Umbrella attempted to jump and lunged at Yumeko with the tip of its umbrella body, while the other spreads paralytic needles by spinning its body. However, Yumeko quickly evaded the simple attacks with her newfound reflexes and casted two flaming pillars shaped like dices that easily burn the Karakasa Umbrellas to nothing.

"Oh, it's just you and me." Yumeko gave an excited expression beyond expressions as her eyes glowed red. "Please, fight me with all you got!"

The Hino-enma snarled and charged at Yumeko. She tried to attack her with kicks and her umbrella weapon, but Yumeko dodged and kicked the Hino-enma in the back. Yumeko fired flaming dices in hitting the Yokai. The Hino-enma recovered and flies up to escape, but Yumeko wouldn't want her to escape so easily. Yumeko conjured a fire spin from the Nine Tails' powers as it engulfed the Yokai, while the Compulsive Gambler is laughing.

The Hino-enma screeched as flames of the Nine Tails are burning her beautiful body and face. The Yokai's face gave a distorted nightmarish visage, to which the flames burning her skin revealed veins and an eye socket as she screamed. Eventually, the flames completely consumed the Hino-enma as she is killed.

Yumeko is simply standing there, wondering what is really going on within her life right now.

(End theme)

New National Stadium (新国立競技場)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (新宿区, 東京)

Returning to the stadium, within minutes, all of the monsters have been exterminated.

All eight of the Phantom Thieves are standing together in one group, looking at their surroundings. Then, they see and hear that the civilians returned to the location, and are chatting amongst themselves out loud of the return of the legendary vigilantes, much like compared to The Batman from The Dark Knight Rises. It is a surprising turn of events for society.

"Man, we pretty much brought back to popularity, guys!" Skull exclaimed.

"No kiddin', it's like we're back from the dead after so long." Joker stated.

"Then we have to leave right away to not have unwanted attention." Queen warned her comrades, lest that they'll be put to question by law enforcement. "We also need to learn how we recover our lost powers in the first place."

"Right. Let's get outta here!" Mona agreed as he grabbed a small sphere and throw it to the ground.

It caused a huge smokescreen that covered the Phantom Thieves. As the smoke is cleared, the vigilantes are gone much to the crowd's surprise. They escape to hiding like The Runaways from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Pachinko Maruhan/Shibuya, Tokyo (渋谷区, 東京)

Yumeko is seen standing inside, briefly spacing out while seeing the burnt floor of the Hino-enma's death. The men are already waking up in wonder what's going on like they lost their memories of the incident, as they are leaving the area.

The Nine Tails materialized besides Yumeko, as the gambler smiled at the Guardian Spirit.

"I like you already." Yumeko said to the fox spirit, "Wonder why you find me still.."

Hifumi's House/Kanda (神田)/Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

In the aftermath since Hifumi and the Revenant slayed the Ogress, they see some of the damage wrecked and burned from Hifumi's house. However, Janomecho materialized and used her spiritual powers to quickly repaired the home back to normal, one hundred percent, much to Hifumi feeling relieve as a result.

"Sorry about your place, but you're at least chosen to wield this Guardian Spirit." The Revenant stated.

"It's okay. Something tells me that fate brought me to save myself." Hifumi replied before asked the young Revenant. "But, just who are you?"

The young man, after a few seconds of thought, he answered, "My name is Sion, and I come from the future."

(Cue The Birthday Massacre - Endless)

?-?

In a darkened room on one of the top floors in a skyscraper, a business man is seen in reverse arm-fold, watching through the glass window of the city of Osaka. He gives a calm, baleful smile.


	2. Spirit

(Cue Owari no Seraph OST - 108)

Persona Vein (ペルソナの静脈)

Act II:  
Spirit (精神)

(Cue Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST - Dim Twilight A)

"I am Togo Hifumi, the Venus of Shogi. These past few days are quite the changer.

I met a young man, who thought to be someone from another country like somewhere in Europe. Then, a Yokai attacked us and our house. But, I bonded with a Guardian Spirit named the Janemocho as me and the stranger defeated the Yokai and her minions.  
The young man introduced me with the name of Sion that he's from the future. Surprisingly, he is a vampire, to which I am not afraid since he is not evil. But he's not the traditional ones, nor the ones from Twilight which I am not interested, thank you very much. He is a being called a Revenant, who killed the two monsters that fought alongside the Yokai called the Lost. Somehow, he accidentally traversed to this timeline, and with his enemies 'follow' him. We both don't know why, and unsure whether he decided of going back home. Sion even mentioned he lost his real memories, and is still trying to search for answers. 

I then told him my name and a few things about me to slowly get acquainted. At first, my parents are surprised to see Sion, to the point they reacted with hostility, but after my convincing that he needed a home to stay, they began to warm up to him. Besides giving him food and drink, I feel I needed him to drink some of my blood for him to stay alive once in a while. I was very concerned last time, but I formed a bond since that contract, lest I do not want him to be turned to the same Lost monsters he faced. Luckily, Sion also had some spare Blood Tears in his equipment, they are kinds of fruit from his world in containing blood to feast on. Still, he doesn't use them often due to the less violent atmosphere of my world, and it is lucky to not waste these Blood Beads. Perhaps the spiritual essence from my Guardian Spirit even soothed him. Speaking of being a caretaker concerning food, Sion liked pizza, so I ordered him one from Domino's at Shinjuku. He commented that it tasted no different from back in his timeline.  
Sion does not mind of sleeping in the couch in the living room. Not only that, but I taught him how to play Shogi, something that Sion begin to catch an interest. 

At the same time, we already are aware of the surprising news seen on television. With these same monsters that Sion fought, the Yokai, and the return of the Phantom Thieves, it feels too much. 

As of now though, let us see how he fares well in getting used to the present time much further." 

(End theme)

Hifumi's House/Kanda (神田)/Chiyoda, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)/July 28th, 2020 (2020年7月28日)

It is another morning in one of those days. Hifumi's parents are already out for work, leaving the two being free to converse various subjects. At a table; Hifumi and Sion are at breakfast together. Hifumi is drinking some green tea, while Sion is trying out French Toast. Particularly, Hifumi bought the French Toast from an Excelsior Café. Yes, a vampire is giving another try of eating modern food besides food from his future and blood.

Sion is seen wearing normal clothes to blend in and disguised himself. He wore a teal blue shirt, light gray pants, and black shoes.

"How is your sleep? Feeling a bit better in living here?" Hifumi asked after giving a little sip from her tea.

"Fine to both questions. I mean, living here feels alien at first, but it's just peaceful compared to the hellhole from my time." Sion answered. "Your home is already nice to begin with, Hifumi."

"I am glad about it. Likewise, I already began in getting used to harness the Guardian Spirit's power." Hifumi said, much to Sion giving a small smile. "You can say I became similar to being a hero like the Phantom Thieves."

"The Phantom Thieves…" Sion muttered with a solemn expression. The mere mention of them again besides seeing the news. As if he knew about them and their fates in the future, but there are no memories based on them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hifumi notice him feeling uncertain as she gently touched his hand.

"It's nothing." Sion answered.

"Do you want to go outside again to clear your mind?" Hifumi asked Sion.

"Sure, I guess so." Sion answered.

Afterwards, both Hifumi and Sion are beginning to head outside as Hifumi locked the doors of her house. However along the way, both will also be destined to meet another Guardian Spirit user.

Café Leblanc (純喫茶ルブラン)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (四軒茶屋, 東京) 

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Restlessness)

Back at Sojiro's café, after some time to think about and rest a bit, the Phantom Thieves have reassemble to their meeting table and sitting in chairs.

Sure that the vigilantes redeemed themselves when the people of Tokyo supported them against the Holy Grail. Sure that they just saved the innocent again from those monsters that interrupted the Summer Olympics. Of course their powers still bring some environmental damage in the stadium despite no injuries. There are a lot of headlines and tweets from the news discussing the return of the Phantom Thieves. Although the news warned civilians of any future monster threats, life is currently normal without a lockdown just yet.

This does not affect Ren Amamiya's state since back then as the Thieves' leader, he was already arrested and also in juvenile hall before to assist Shido's testimony. Heck, even those like Sae supported the Phantom Thieves in knowing they are the only solution to handle the new problem. Sojiro showed encouragement, despite reminding the Thieves and Futaba to not get into real trouble. Because of this, law enforcement and spies decided to take a step back in not personally get involved. Other famous figures, such as Hyakkaou Private Academy's former student council president named Kirari Momobami gave their personal comments on live news.

With things going on lately, the Phantom Thieves have a lot to discuss for themselves. No longer are they stealing the 'hearts' of corrupted figures, but ventured into facing more of the supernatural.

"Man, we're just becoming so popular like a 180!" Ryuji hollered, remembered of his initial reasons of the Thieves becoming famous back then.

"Indeed, we still have the positives and negatives about our reputation. Then again, popularity isn't everything unlike our younger years, Ryuji." Yusuke concurred.

"Er, right. My bad." Ryuji sheepishly chuckled and scratched his forehead, also reminded of his newfound maturity.

"Me and sis had a serious conversation two days back." Makoto brought her thoughts to the discussion while sharing her phone of the news. "Everything doesn't even add up."

"Yeah, I mean, the Metaverse returns for no reason! But then, we have these new monsters that are brought to the mix. No Palaces and all that stuff. We're totally in the real world without hiding." Futaba announced with these topics.

"And we're in serious risk of what could happen if our powers were to bring collateral damage, or worse, hurting bystanders." Ren warned his teammates.

"Just like Taichi Kamiya's behavior in those Digimon Adventure tri. movies, I agreed." Futaba compared the situation and faced Ren, knowing she can compare her brother figure to the gogglehead character.

"I thought we would let the responsible adults to take over in helping society." Haru recalled a past comment since the final heist of Mementos. "But with all this, we were being 'forced' to return."

"I really feel that way, it's so wrong." Ann regretfully said with a concern expression.

"As cool as we made a comeback, Haru and Lady Ann are right." Mona speak up to everyone. "All of these gave a huge suspicion. The first thing we need to do is finding answers."

"Actually, I received some info when I went to the Velvet Room a few hours ago." Ren clearly reported to his teammates.

Then, a flash of white appeared in shifting to what happened of Ren's deed.

(Theme fades)

The Velvet Room (ベルベット・ルーム)/Flashback

(Cue Persona OST - Aria Of The Soul) 

In a flashback, it showed Ren alone inside the Velvet Room in reuniting two special allies: Lavenza (ラヴェンツァ) and Igor (イゴール).

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." Igor politely greeted the Trickster. 

"It is good to see you again." Lavenza smiled. 

"So, are you both surprised that me and my friends have just came out of retirement?" Ren casually asked. Remembering well that he still has the Wild Card ability in using other Personas besides Arsene/Satanael. 

"Indeed, it was an unexpected turn of events." Igor stated. "We thought that the Metaverse is gone out of existence, but due to the recent monsters that are not from this timeline, the Yokai, and the connected energies that restored you and your friends' former glory, these connections are tied together to a source."

"We sensed that there is an anomaly that traversed to this dimension." Lavenza theorized.

"An anomaly?" Ren feels piqued. 

"Yes, that being should not exist in this world that caused these events to happen." Lavenza answered. "However, there must be another real reason why."

"For to seek the answers yourself, trickster. You must start off by going to the Meiji Shrine in finding a special recruiter." Igor provided a guidance. 

With that, the flashback ended with a burst of white light. 

(End theme)

Café Leblanc (純喫茶ルブラン)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (四軒茶屋, 東京)/Present

(Persona 5 OST - Restlessness resumes)

Returning back to the present, the Phantom Thieves are initially befuddled.

"An anomaly..?" Mona wondered what Igor told Ren.

"Whoa, holy hell, you mean we're dealing with someone who just came from another world?!" Ryuji cried out.

"Yeah, something tells me that it won't be easy." Ren warned his friends.

"And of the other subject. The Meiji Shrine?" Ann pondered.

"You mean you are telling us that we should recruit a Guardian Spirit?" Yusuke began to answer the connection. "I thought they were just simply legends. Sure we encountered cognitive Personas and Shadows that are based on mythological figures, but not the real deals other than some like Nyx and Izanami."

"If Igor and Lavenza wanted us to, then yeah." Ren firmly answered to both. "And, if we're going to deal with someone that's much tougher than our past experiences with the Palaces, then we need to do this."

"Sounds like a great idea, brother." Ryuji grinned.

"Sure we had our max leveled powers within ourselves, but we still need to take caution in not inflicting property damage from ourselves." Makoto warned in wanting the team to remain vigilant.

"I guess we're ending this meeting." Ren gave a light-hearted smirk to his friends.

With the meeting adjourned, the Phantom Thieves are about to head to one of Tokyo's famous shrines.

(End theme)

Yotsuya, Tokyo (四谷, 東京)

Outside, Hifumi and Sion are walking across the streets of Yotsuya. The weather is clear and sunny for the day.

"Walking here feels nice." Sion muttered, looking curiosity at the buildings and Japan's civilians. As if nothing disastrous happened unlike the ruins from his home without people around.

"Yes, but wait until we can explore the big areas. Like Shinjuku that we are heading." Hifumi offered him.

While walking, Sion then notice there are people that also wore surgical masks. He's reminded of when wearing his Revenant attire in his timeline, he and his fellow Revenants wore his mouthguard mask outside to protect from the toxin airs and stimulant bloodlust of becoming Losts. Thankfully, these toxic airs do not appear in the present timeline, knowing he's more calmed about it.

"I see you do notice civilians wearing masks." Hifumi sees Sion's curiosity. "Basically, it is simply to protect themselves from allergies and to not spread their sickness."

"Yeah, thankfully to not infect themselves for mere humans. Is this really part of the culture in Japan?" Sion quipped.

"Likely yes, the Japanese people are like this way." Hifumi replied.

(Cue Kakegurui OST - A Flower Without a Match)

Suddenly, both are bumping to a long, black-haired girl. They come to their senses in encountering one person, who is none other than Yumeko Jabami.

"Sorry about that." Hifumi apologized.

"No, it's okay. I didn't notice you two." Yumeko replied. Then, with her newfound spirit powers, she sensed something. "Wait, do we have something in common?"

Both Hifumi and Sion begin to realize something odd.

"Yes, I believe so. I sensed something to you as well." Hifumi figured out.

Both of Hifumi and Yumeko's Guardian Spirits: Janemocho and Nine Tails respectively materialized in front of them. Thankfully nobody else sees the spirits.

"Well, this turn out to be a surprise. You have a spirit as well? Alongside understanding my language?" Sion asked Yumeko.

"Yeah, I was attacked by a Yokai till that kitsune saved me." Yumeko answered, apparently understanding Sion's words due to her spirit giving Yumeko the translator ability. "And we made such a lovely team."

"Same here. We were both just feeling compatible." Hifumi stated.

"Then, we can have hopes in getting to know each other? I feel like you two remind me of my old friends: Mary Saotome and Ryōta Suzui. We three attended Hyakkaou Private Academy." Yumeko offered and introduced.

Hifumi blinked before replying with a quizzical expression, "Hyakkaou Private Academy? Is it not the school that gave an infamous reputation of gambling from upper-class students becoming great leaders?"

"Yes! And I enjoyed being a gambler there!" Yumeko smiled.

"Well, I am not exactly a fan of illegal gambling to say. I am a professional Shogi player." Hifumi introduced with the differences of gaming between two ladies, knowing gambling is usually illegal in Japan.

"Oh, I've heard of Shogi." Yumeko replied with a coy smile. "Perhaps once we get to know each other more, we can play."

"Hmm, if you insist." Hifumi responded.

"Umm, I know you two are having fun talking, but your Guardian Spirits are calling forth something." Sion interjected.

(Cue Sengoku Musou Sanada Maru (Samurai Warriors Sanada Maru) OST - Ornamental Hairpin)

Both Hifumi and Yumeko got their attention from Sion as their partners are materializing two figures. To their surprise, these are the two spirits of historical figures from the Sengoku era and their involvement back at the Siege of Osaka. One is a man garbed in crimson armor and wearing a red helmet with antlers. He is named Sanada Yukimura (真田 幸村), known as Sanada Nobushige (真田 信繁). The other is a beautiful pale-skinned Japanese woman with long black hair emerged. She had two long strands of hair tied and left hanging in front of her chest. She wore black royal robe covered with white feathers covering the top areas. Her primary clothing is a red kimono underneath the robe. She is named Yodogimi, known as Lady Chacha (茶々). Again; only Hifumi, Sion, and Yumeko can see them. 

"Sanada Yukimura and Lady Chacha?!" Hifumi cried out in surprise, as she remembered them in historical stories.

Yukimura nodded, "Indeed, it is a good thing that we meet briefly." 

"And I thanked you that you used my former Guardian Spirit under control." Lady Chacha said to Yumeko.

"But why do these spirits chose us?" Hifumi asked.

"Because at the same time these energies materialized a few days back, we sent our spirits in helping the new candidates, and they chose you well." Yukimura explained.

"Wait, I remembered you had the other spirit in your time?" Hifumi asked the Sanada warrior.

Reminding of this, Yukimura briefly showed his other Guardian Spirit, a blazing Qilin named Enku (円空) that let out a neigh.

"He is my trustworthy partner and the symbol of the Sanada Brave. I'd say one Guardian Spirit is good enough for you." Yukimura replied before dismissing Enku as the Qilin disappeared. He then turned to Sion as that enigmatic figure, "And you are not from this world, yet, there is no hostility inside you." 

"Yeah, I really don't know how I got here. Not to mention I have no memories. Hifumi is the one guiding me in return in hopes to find some answers." Sion replied to the Sanada warrior.

"And I've taken care of him quite well, like a knight and a squire." Hifumi said with metaphors.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sion questioned Hifumi in brief embarrassment.

"It is a compliment." Hifumi quickly replied.

"I thank you for getting me involved. I don't know why, but there's something about my spirit." Yumeko smiled at Lady Chacha.

"Well, you can say the Nine Tails has taken a liking to your personality." Lady Chacha said to Yumeko.

"Not only that, but you two women are the yin-yang to balanced and guided the mysterious figure." Yukimura stated.

"So I'm the light half and Yumeko is the dark half in enforcing a mental equilibrium for Sion?" Hifumi asked.

"Something I feel of bonding with a human soul to keep me in check." Sion muttered of knowing his bloodlust anger inside.

"Then we're really are destined to meet each other!" Yumeko exclaimed to Hifumi and Sion with ecstatic joy, much to the two's embarrassment.

"I..I did not really mean that!" Hifumi blushed.

"Don't get too carried away." Sion retorted to Yumeko while turning his head away from her.

"Anyway, our time has already pass." Yukimura reminded. "Now we have our temporary wielders to handle the current problem humanity is facing."

"To seek some starting answers, you must go to the modern city that is Shinjuku." Lady Chacha suggested.

"Wait a minute, that is where we are heading." Hifumi realized.

"But only after you three enjoyed yourselves first." Lady Chacha encouraged.

"Nevertheless, we thank you both for the guidance." Hifumi bowed in respect.

"Your welcome, Lady Hifumi. I wish you farewell." Yukimura bowed back in return.

Then, the spirits of Yukimura and Lady Chacha are returning to the afterlife.

"That was interesting." Sion commented.

"Yes, they are such unique people to interact and encouraged us." Hifumi smiled.

"So can we please resume going to Shinjuku?" Yumeko interjected. "I wanna explore!"

"Alright, if you insisted." Hifumi sighed while replying to the gambler.

"Don't worry about her attitude." Sion calmed Hifumi. "Remember your goal is taking me to explore."

"Yes, you're right." Hifumi smiled at Sion.

With that said, the three newly formed trio are walking down the streets into Shinjuku.

(End theme)

Meiji Shrine (明治神宮)/Shibuya, Tokyo (渋谷区, 東京)

The Meiji Shrine. A place dedicated to Emperor Meiji and Empress Shōken that was meant to tribute the Meiji Revolution. A lot of Japanese and tourists came here to pray in the Shinto shrine for good luck and prosperity. One of the Japanese civilians seen is named Yuriko Nishinotōin (西洞院 百合子), another former student of Hyakkaou Private Academy who is giving people a tour of the place.

Today, the whole group of Thieves are walking through the pathway of the shrine.

"Nothing changes, this place looks as artistic as ever." Yusuke commented.

"Yeah. Me and Ren remember visiting, we both remember meeting this woman named Tae Takemi." Ann recalled.

"Hehe, I remember her." Ren chuckled, knowing his good time with the doctor viewing him as her 'guinea pig'.

"Now all we have to do is find that spirit of ours." Ryuji said casually.

"And also to show some respect, Ryuji." Yusuke reminded the former delinquent.

"But shouldn't we be careful since we have a lot of people surrounding us?" Haru felt worried.

"Not really. I believe only us can see spirits since we experienced the supernatural as vigilantes, while normal people could not see them." Yusuke answered with his authentic knowledge of Japanese mythology.

"Wait, Inari! I just picked up a reading!" Futaba interjected from one of her devices.

The Thieves begin to take alert, as something is rattling under the bushes. Coming out instead is just a white cat with black spots. The cat stared at the young adults.

"It's just a cat, Futaba." Anna said.

"Well, not exactly." The 'cat' spoke.

The Phantom Thieves react in surprise of the response.

"What?! That cat just talked like Mona?!" Ann cried out in shock.

"Hold on, that's not a cat, something briefly possesed it." Mona interjected.

"Yeah, the readings are coming out!" Futaba announced.

Just then, a sphere of light energy began to materialized that comes out of the cat. It then forms a small white cat with two tails, a right black eyepatch and a purple scarf. He is a nekomata spirit named simply, Nekomata (猫又). Fortunately as Yusuke said seconds ago, only the Thieves can see the spirit and no one else. As for the white cat with black spots, it walks away from the Thieves.

(Cue Nioh Soundtrack OST - Dazaifu Shrine Futamata) 

"Greetings, youngsters." Nekomata sagely introduced.

"A cat?! Like me?!" Mona yelled out.

"Not a cat, but a Yokai called a Nekomata. This is one of the benevolent ones that's the guardian spirit of the second Hanzo Hattori in the Sengoku era." Yusuke explained.

"Needless to say, it is an honor for us to meet you." Makoto bowed to the Nekomata.

"Likewise, Makoto Niijima." Nekomata replied.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Makoto said in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, it's like you all watch over us." Ren added.

"We are Nigitama, Guardian Spirits that are born from the light of human faith and belief. We have observed the modern world in a daily basis since the dawn of history." Nekomata explained with historical facts. "Human society is an interesting, yet fickle kind. There are always meant to be peace, conflicts, and changes seen in every century. Back in the feudal era of the Warring States up to the Genna Era, there were prominent wars with the involvement of Amrita."

"Amrita..? I know some of my party members used techniques with the name, but care to remind us?" Ren pondered.

"In Hinduism, Amrita means immortality as a gift of the Devas. Therefore, they are mystical spirit stones that granted power for humans and us Guardian Spirits. But, they are also one of the main sources of Yokai. Known as the Aratama, fiends that are born from the darkness of human resentment. We Nigitama and Aramata opposed one another, much like Philemon and Nyarlathotep's views over the human subconscious." 

"Wait, with the connections of how the Yokai reappear alongside these other monsters, does that mean that someone must have rediscovered Amrita in the first place?" Makoto wondered.

Suddenly, spiritual energies materialized in front of the Phantom Thieves and Nekomata. The Nekomata has expected their brief welcome. They are the spirits of the Sengoku Era's historical figures. The first of the four is an non-Japanese man. He is an blonde-haired Irish man; his hair was tied in a ponytail. He wore Japanese gray samurai armor coupled with a blue cape. He is named William Adams (ウィリアム・アダムス). The second of the four appeared to be a black and gray uniformed Jounin ninja. He is named Hattori Hanzo (服部 半蔵). The third historical figure was a kunoichi in a blue ninja uniform and a black shirt underneath the uniform. She is named Okatsu (お勝). The last historical figure was revealed as a blue and black armored warrior. This warrior wore a helmet with a yellow crescent and a right eyepatch. He is named Date Masamune (伊達 政宗).

A background of William's fate. Although his personal Guardian Spirit, Saoirse (A merrow spirit born from the prayers of William's home village that was destroyed, to which she revived William as a child.), gave him immortality so long William believed her, William decided to die for real at some point to rest in the afterlife since the changing human society over the centuries. Nevertheless, William still believed in Saoirse, as he passed over his Guardian Spirit to someone else over the horizon.

"Whoa guys, check it out!" Futaba exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Ryuji agreed.

"I remember these people in historical stories and classes that we all studied." Yusuke stated. "Especially the One-Eyed Dragon of Ōshu that wielded the real Blue Dragon Guardian Spirit and not the Persona version."

Hanzo is the first to greet the Thieves, "Greetings, Phantom Thieves of Hearts. We are so honored to meet you."

"And to answer your question, it's a possibility. We once dealt with intruders such as Edward Kelley and Maria that are involved in turning the tides of Japan's conflicts with Amrita." William stated.

"We sensed that someone enigmatic and wretched might be using the stones." Okatsu said.

"There's also the mysterious anomaly that's not from this world which ties into this." Masamune added.

"Yeah, that we know about that already." Mona said to the historical figures.

"Once again, you all reminded us about the main clue here who's from the future." Ren felt reminded.

There was a brief moment of silence in seconds.

"In fact, we sensed his presence in Shinjuku." Nekomata announced.

"Really?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Shinjuku? But that's not far from our location!" Ann exclaimed.

"Not only him, but there are two accomplices that have recently gained Guardian Spirits." Nekomata added up.

"Wait, so there are other two people that wielded Guardian Spirits?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yes, their involvement is unexpected. Of course we don't know if they and the anomaly are on our side."

"And that's why there's another reason why we're here." Ren asked the Nekomata, "I went to the Velvet Room about these recent events, and for their suggestion in recruiting you."

"Yes, I am that aware as well. We had acquaintances with Igor and his assistance." Nekomata responded. "Cognitive Personas are a wonderful thing, but working together alongside the spiritual folklore is fascinating." 

"So, will you be joining us?" Ren asked Nekomata.

"To our agreement, yes, I will be glad to join you on your quest." Nekomata offered.

"Wow, sounds to me that we'll get to know one another just fine." Mona commented.

"Haha, sounds like your jealous that another cat is joining us!" Ryuji snidely joked at Mona.

"Hey! I am not!" Mona retorted back at Ryuji. Indeed, unlike Mona, the even tempered Nekomata doesn't mind of being called a 'cat'.

"It is time for us to go, then." William interrupted and announced.

"Good luck on this journey." Okatsu said.

"Make sure you do not let your guard down." Masamune reminded the younglings.

"Stay safe, heroes." Hanzo gave his farewells.

Then, the spirits of William, Hanzo, Okatsu, and Masamume disappeared back to the spirit realm.

"Wow, that is an awesome experience." Futaba said in awe.

"Indeed, now you see why we meet these legendary figures." Yusuke said in admiration.

"And we have more information in our tables." Ren announced. "We'll make sure to confront this future anomaly and his two acquaintances."

"So are we all set?" Makoto asked her leader.

"Yeah, we're going to Shinjuku." Ren announced to his team.

With everything all set, the Phantom Thieves and their newly allied Nekomata are ready to walked towards their destined location.

(End theme)

Shinjuku, Tokyo (新宿区, 東京)

(Cue Xai - White Out - Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters)

It has been a few minutes since Hifumi had Sion toured Shinjuku, alongside getting to know each other more with their new friend Yumeko on their side. Thousands of civilians and tourists are seen in the sidewalks, with the trio themselves blend in with them to go somewhere.

They already started off by taking a look around in a clothes store. Granted they are not buying anything, they are just having Sion look around clothes used by normal people. A Japanese woman who worked in this store spoke English fluently and had a small talk with the disguised Revenant.

Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (東京都庁舎)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (新宿区, 東京)

Next, the trio are taking a look outside of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Known in short as the Tochō (都庁), this area is where governors do their usual sessions and enforcing policy. It is also one of the main places used for an old anime back in 2001 called Digimon Tamers.

They are admired by the prestige of the building, especially for Sion learning how humans in the present timeline had their government to rule. Yumeko decided to do a selfie with herself, Hifumi, and Sion with the building behind as the background. The picture came out right, with Yumeko smiling while Hifumi and Sion gave embarrassing expressions.

Kabukichō (歌舞伎町)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (新宿区, 東京)

Then, it showed the Kabukichō, the red-light district which luckily it is not nightfall yet for the folks of the city. Needless to say, Hifumi and her two friends are doing the usual exploring.

The trio then walked through a girder bridge to give a better view of the buildings and the busy roads. It is a nice experience to see through their own eyes. Yumeko considered wanting to gamble in this area around nightfall, but Hifumi obviously rejected the plan.

Around this area showed a Toho cinema called the Shinjuku Toho Bldg., alongside a store nearby decorated of Godzilla. Next to the cinema is a tall skyscraper called the Hotel Gracery Shinjuku has the notorious statue of Godzilla.  
The trio are briefly taking a look at the action figures and shirts of the Godzilla-themed store. TV screens showed Shin Godzilla, the Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters trilogy, and the Godzilla Legendary Films. They have consideration of seeing a random movie in the Toho cinema, granted Sion doesn't know anything of films since they are not around in his world. However, due to needing the balance time of other things, Yumeko had another suggestion in mind that is not gambling.

Cat Café Calico/Shinjuku, Tokyo (新宿区, 東京)

And yes, the compulsive gambler's answer is here: A cat café.

A lot of the adorable cats are seen wandering in the floors, resting in couches and cat trees for people to pet them, yet not allowed to hold the cats. Some people are tourists. One showed a young man and woman from Melbourne, Australia looking at a manga collection. Another showed a lesbian couple from Europe petting another cat.

The trio themselves (Hifumi, Sion, and Yumeko) are seen enjoying the company. Some of the felines have taken a liking to the disguised Revenant. Hifumi urged him to pet one of them. At first, Sion is unsure, but he slowly pet one of the cat's foreheads and slowly give a warm smile. Frankly, there's no experience like this in his future, so it is a nice change of pace.

Of course, one cat just suddenly jump to Sion's back and into a bench to land on. Sion looked in disbelief, while Hifumi just chuckled at the scene.

"Are you..laughing at this?" Sion pondered.

"Yes, it is kinda cute of a cat doing it." Hifumi reassured.

Then, out of the blue, Yumeko is seen lying on the floor. She acted like a feline and gave a coy smile towards Sion and Hifumi. Heck, even some of the other people around felt awkward of seeing Yumeko acting this way.

"What do you think? I am a naughty cat. Meow!" Yumeko playfully teased.

"The hell is wrong with you..?" Sion muttered.

Indeed, Yumeko love to act this way, recalling her past high school experience when there are students insulted her house pet status as 'Mike', she merely replied acting like a cat.

(End theme)

Shinjuku Gyoen (新宿御苑)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (新宿区, 東京)

A few hours have already passed. The trio have explored much of the city. Now, they are at one of Japan's famous park called Shinjuku Gyoen. A lot of civilians and tourists are seen having picnics, walking, and doing various activities. The scenery and the air breathed peace to the atmosphere.

"That was a fabulous time. Never felt this much happiness." Sion commented of the experience.

"Thank you for your positive words, Sion." Hifumi stated.

"Meow!" Yumeko playfully teased Sion again.

"Oh please, have some etiquette, Jabami-san." Hifumi lectured Yumeko.

Before they walk more, they suddenly felt an ominous energy going on. Within an unexpected warning, the trio immediately transported to a pocket dimension. It is the same location as the park with innocent people, except that nobody sees the trio nor that they are unaware of the magic. Sion is wearing his Revenant attire again.

"What is this…?!" Hifumi cried out.

While Yumeko is feeling odd, Sion becomes alert of the kind of trap.

(Cue Yakuza 0 OST - 11 Unrestful)

At the same time, the Phantom Thieves and Nekomata are searching around the park to find the 'enigmatic figure'. Within moments, the same mysterious force is dragging them over.

"What is happening?!" Haru cried out.

Then, they all transported to the same pocket dimension like the park, and of course that no civilian can see their presence. The Phantom Thieves are wearing their Metaverse attires again.

"We're in our vigilante selves again!" Oracle cried out.

"But how is this possible?" Fox pondered. "We haven't called these by ourselves."

"Not just that, we have company." Joker alerted his teammates.

Then, the Thieves see Hifumi, Sion, and Yumeko. Hifumi takes notice in big surprise to see the Phantom Thieves, but most of all is by seeing Ren again.

"Hifumi?!" Joker exclaimed.

"Ren Amamiya?!" Hifumi cried out, seeing through his identity.

"Wait, the Hifumi from my high school?!" Fox said in surprise.

"I remember meeting Hifumi before, but that's not the point here." Queen commented and turned to Sion. "I take it that he's the anomaly we've been looking for."

Sion then glared at the Phantom Thieves, "So, you must be them I heard about."

"So what if we are?" Queen glared at the Revenant.

"Wait, it seems that we're understanding what that person is saying." Noir realized.

"That's because the Nekomata granted us the ability as being translators, knowing if that anomaly is likely foreign." Fox said, knowing it saves the trouble of language barrier.

"Duh, I am good at speaking English you know." Panther reminded her quarter-American ethnicity to her friends.

"And there's that third person, wonder who she is and why she's just drag along?" Skull mentioned of Yumeko.

Then, Nekomata materialized and lets out, "These two young woman. They have Guardian Spirits." 

Within the Nekomata's presence, the images of Janemocho and Nine Tails from Hifumi and Yumeko are seen right before the Thieves' eyes before disappearing. Needless to say, they are surprised.

"Those Guardian Spirits… I remembered that they were originally used by Sanada Yukimura and Yodo-gimi." Fox commented.

"How do they get these is surprising and unclear." Mona muttered.

"This must be something to do with the same energy that restored your powers, Phantom Thieves. They are brought to the involvement for a reason." Nekomata explained.

"And we have the answer here." Joker turned to Sion and negotiated. "Look, why don't we just talk this out?"

"For what business, this is none of your concern." Sion aggressively defended.

"Sion, can we please stop this?" Hifumi interjected.

"Please stay back, Hifumi-san. I'm the one they wanted." The Revenant ordered the Shogi beauty.

Hifumi hesitantly does so while Yumeko is silent of watching the coming conflict.

"Then, we'll just have to fight you to make you talk." Joker readied a battle stance by holding his dagger.

"Hmph, you better watch your words." Sion brandished his sword. He powered up as red electricity briefly cackled through his body.

(Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Rules of Nature) 

The Phantom Thieves then materialized their Personas. A battle between the Phantom Thieves and the Revenant has begun.

Skull started off by using Matarukaja that boosted the whole party's attack. Joker makes the slash with his dagger, but Sion blocked it with his sword. Noir used One-shot Kill from her gun, while Mona supported by firing his slingshot. Sion sensed it coming and brandished a rifle in shooting Noir and Queen, only that both runs away from the bullets. Within this distraction, Joker makes an easy slash to damage Sion a bit.

Sion backed off from Joker. Then, Queen leaped above in using Flash Bomb to deliver damage to Sion. However, Sion blocked it as both are in a fistcuff struggle.

"Heh, your not as bad as yourself." Sion smirked underneath his masked mouthguard.

"Don't even push yourself." Queen fiercely glared.

Queen then countered by delivering a flurry of punches and kicks at Sion. Sion fights back using his sword. Neither of them are willing to accept defeat. This is followed by Panther using her whip to damage Sion. Sion quickly recovered and briefly unleashed a long, metallic scorpion tail to swiped both Queen and Panther away.

Sion's scorpion tail disappeared. Then, Skull used Ziodyne to shocked Sion a bit. Fox used Brave Blade in delivering a devastating sword slash at the Revenant. Sion growled in countered by summoning twin wolf heads that delivered bloody bite damages at Skull and Fox. Sion called back his secondary weapons.

Queen used Mediaharan in restoring the Thieves' health. The party regroups while Sion is waiting for their next coordinated attack.

"Man, this fight reminded me of God Eater ten years ago, especially God Eater Burst that there's this one character with the same name as you, Joker." Skull casually quipped.

"Not the time to mention video game references, Skull." Joker replied.

"Joker's right, we need to concentrate in wearing down this guy." Mona interjected.

Then, Joker summoned his Lucifer Persona and used Morning Star to deliver Almighty damage to Sion. Sion countered by slashing at Joker with his sword, only that Joker use the passive ability from his Persona in absorbing some physical damage. Joker countered with his dagger. Sion unleashed ivy spikes from the ground in attempting to skewer Joker, but the Phantom Thief leader leap upward to evade.

Panther has arrived and unleashed Maragidyne to burn all of the ivy spikes. Then, she used her whip to ensnare Sion. Sion briefly struggled, only to get hit by Queen's Atomic Flare and Noir's Psiodyne. Sion broke free in using his Ogre claw in directly hitting his two opponents. This is followed by Skull blocking the claw to defend his friends, and hits the Revenant repeatedly with his mace. Sion viciously grabbed Skull by the face and smacked him to the ground. Fox and Queen saved Skull by attacking Sion with their weapons in making him back off.

Joker then used his Black Frost Persona to unleashed Diamond Dust to deliver freeze damage at Sion, only that the Revenant used his twin hound heads to unleashed fiery bites that dissolve the freezing attack. Glowing in a blackish red aura, Joker rushed in destroying the hound heads with his dagger. Then, Joker wildly slashes and kicks his opponent, followed by throwing his dagger to pierce Sion's body in crippling him. Joker then released his dagger and kicked the Revenant upward. Indeed, he has taken cues from Goro Majima's Mad Dog of Shimano style from the Yakuza series. This is followed by Mona to directly hit Sion with his slingshot.

"Now, Oracle!" Queen ordered.

"You got it!" Oracle then used her Persona's abilities to stun the Revenant in temporary unable to move for about a few seconds.

"Wh-What is this?!" Sion cried out and struggled.

"Alright, team! We had him where we got 'em! All-Out Attack!" Mona ordered.

Then, the Phantom Thieves (except Oracle) began to rushed towards Sion in closing in for a flashing beatdown.

"Beat him up!" Oracle cheered.

And so they did in a red background filled with black silhouettes and flashy hits. Sion remains unguarded as the Thieves rush forward in all directions in repeatedly hitting him. Sion keeps enduring every second of damage the Phantom Thieves are throwing at until he can't keep up. This ends with a finishing blow from Queen in punching him down to the ground. Sion is getting up.

"Sion!" Hifumi is about to run towards him.

However, Sion raised his arm in wordlessly order Hifumi to stay back. All the Phantom Thieves raised their guns at their target.

"Surrender now." Joker warned.

(End theme)

"Okay, let us all stop this!" Nekomata materialized and interrupted.

The Phantom Thieves and Sion stopped their hostilities and turned their attention to Nekomata.

"There is no need for this nonsensical fight. With all of you together, we should discuss our next step." Nekomata announced.

"Great, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Skull groaned.

"At least we have good news, the strange energy is fading away." Oracle spoked out.

Then with Oracle's words, the pocket dimension is beginning to revert back to normal. The Phantom Thieves and Sion's group are at their civilian uniforms again. Of course, no innocent bystander did not see anything suspicious, not even the police. There are no land damages caused by the battle.

"Whoa! We're back!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"And not even a single scratch of the park, thank goodness." Yusuke commented of the park's condition.

(Cue Iryu (Team Medical Dragon) - Hiroyuki Sawano - Spirit)

"So, we properly meet again, Ren Amamiya." Hifumi walked and greeted him despite the initial surprise.

"Yeah, and your getting the hang of using that Guardian Spirit?" Ren asked.

"Yes, our connected bond is going well." Hifumi responded. She then turned to Makoto, "And I do remembered you at the Jinbōchō bookstore a few years back."

"Yes, I am Makoto Niijima." Makoto introduced. "Good that we meet again."

"Same here." Hifumi smiled back.

"Don't forget me, Hifumi-san." Yusuke stepped in.

"Yes, I do remember you, Yusuke Kitagawa." Hifumi greeted. "You were that artist that strived to follow your dreams."

"Likewise so." Yusuke replied back to her.

"And my name is Yumeko Jabami, please to meet you all, Phantom Thieves." Yumeko smiled.

"Wait, that name reminds us of Yumeko Mogami back in Shujin Academy!" Ann recalled.

"Yeah, we once took care of her distorted Shadow back in Mementos!" Ryuji added.

"Really feel a reminder that this Yumeko has a Yandere attitude like the one we know." Ann commented.

Yumeko turned towards Mona and smiled, "Aww, is that a black cat?"

Yumeko walked towards Mona and picked him up to cuddle him. Being fresh from the Cat Café Calico really helps.

"H-Hey, what the hell?! Let me go!" Mona lightly struggled.

"Did that cat just talked, because I am really hearing his voice?" Yumeko pondered.

"Um, that cat is the same cat-like being that fought Sion with us." Ann corrected the gambler.

Yumeko then stared at Ann in curiosity while dropping Mona to let him go, "Oh, your voice happened to remind me of myself."

"What…?! Really? Where did you get that from?" Ann said in brief surprise.

"Oh, it's a coincidence." Yumeko smiled at Ann.

"Hmph. What manners." Mona glared of Yumeko's handling on him.

"And that leaves it to you." Ren cautiously turned to Sion. "So we're no longer going to fight, hearing from Hifumi, your name is Sion, right?"

"Yeah, that's my name. I get the fact of that Nekomata spirit told you where I'm from." Sion commented.

"Yeah, you're from the future and all that." Ryuji casually said.

"And I'm a vampire, a Revenant of some sort." Sion finished.

"Whoa! For real?!" Ryuji yelled. "That sounds awesome!"

"No kidding, like your a vampire from the future and that you totally gave us a run for our money." Ann admitted.

"It took us teamwork to wear you down a bit though." Mona concurred.

"I also see that you took care of him, Hifumi?" Ren questioned.

"Yes, he is a hospitable guest in my household." Hifumi replied in helping out the question.

"Then, a new friend of Hifumi is going to become a valuable ally to us." Ren amicably offered to Sion, showing no hesitation.

Sion is quiet for a moment. Can it be possible that he's starting to view the Phantom Thieves as companions like his home timeline? Their not even Revenants he can relate, but humans wielding these personifications of themselves called Personas. A destiny is reached between them.

"Why so glum, my boyfriend's cool-minded in wanting you to join the gang." Ann kindly encouraged.

"Sounds to me that we'll be good friends in no time." Ryuji grinned at the Revenant.

"Meeting a vampire as a protagonist is interesting indeed." Yusuke said.

Without a word; both Mona, Futaba, and Haru agreed with their teammates positive comments.

"Say Makoto, what do you think of Sion?" Futaba asked the former student council president. "He seems to be a cool guy."

However, Makoto turned her back and feels quiet. She's not in the mood for anything.

"I don't even care. You guys can allow him to come with us, but I don't see him as unworthy of our cause."

The other Phantom Thieves are a bit surprise of Makoto's hostility towards Sion. Is there something wrong? Sure that Mona himself is not human and is a creation by Igor and human's hope, but Sion feels like a different case that he's from the future. Yet, as a vampire, if he would have gone out of control in bloodlust.

"Oh well, then welcome to the team you three!" Ryuji casually said to Sion, Hifumi, and Yumeko in moving on.

"Yay!" Yumeko cheered.

"Thank you for allowing us to come. I look forward to it." Hifumi pleasantly smiled.

"Now that we are all here. As I figured out, the pocket dimension is caused by the same being that wielded Amrita." Nekomata announced since that magic is already wear off.

"Yes, I have heard of Amrita in mythological stories as well. Interesting concepts that brought gifted power." Hifumi said about these stones.

"So, that perpetrator wanted us to be together in one location as a way to unite? He must have planned this from the start." Ren stated.

"And consider me joining you, it will help me find the answers of why I came here." Sion offered.

"That's fine by me, we're willing to hear your side of things." Ren said to Sion.

"Indeed. Thieves with Personas, the Revenant of the future, and Guardian Spirit wielders of the Shogi and Gambler are four unifications. He then offered you to find his location far away from Tokyo." Nekomata responded to Ren.

"And where will that be?" Makoto questioned Nekomata.

Nekomata then announced with the next objective, "We are all going to Osaka." 

(End theme)

Meanwhile, as the Phantom Thieves gained new friends, they also gained the attention of someone else.

Somewhere in the park, a woman was watching them from a bench. Her bright blue eyes gazing at each youths, especially the one with the glasses.

"Huh. They're an interesting bunch."

Behind her, and with no normal people seeing it, is a white mermaid spirit with red feathered wings on her forehead and wing-like fins from her arms and bottom half as her tail. This is William's personal Guardian Spirit, Saoirse. Saoirse gave an understanding nod to the woman.

"You got that right."

She felt her ponytail loosen, and as she tightened the hairbinds, the dark haired woman made sure her hat is affixed on her head.

"Osaka, huh? Always wanted to visit that place. I also hear the foods are fantastic."

The woman stood up from the bench and made her way out of the park.

(Cue Hiroyuki Sawano - Ace and Arms)

Café Leblanc (純喫茶ルブラン)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (四軒茶屋, 東京)/August 1st, 2020 (2020年8月1日)

A few days have passed to the first day of August. The Phantom Thieves alongside their new allies have done their packing up routine to their next destination.

The Founding Thieves (Ren, Mona, Ryuji, and Ann) alongside Sion are seen eating curry and drinks in the table while introducing the foreigner to Sojiro.

"Oh, so he's from somewhere in Europe?" Sojiro asked Ren concerning Sion.

"Yeah, technically, he's like a new ally to help out in our missions, not to mention being new to Japan with Hifumi taking care of him." Ren answered to Sojiro of being the translator for Sion.

Sion drinked a sip of coffee and comments, "This tasted good, and the place looks nice."

"Thanks for the compliments." Sojiro positively responded to Sion in understanding a bit of his English.

"Hey, not to interrupt, but look at how the girls are doing." Ann interjected in showing Hifumi and Yumeko's scene.

(Cue Kakegurui OST - Strange Visage)

In another table, it showed the two elegant woman are playing in the middle of Shogi. Having getting to know each other, such as even remembered playing Yu-Gi-Oh!, alongside the different high school uniforms (Blue - Hifumi and Red - Yumeko) they wore in the past in reflecting their personalities, this is the first time they compete each other by their gaming skills. Yumeko is close to defeating her opponent.

"Yes! Give me more till I defeat you!" Yumeko cried out in ecstasy. Her eyes are glowing red of the hedonistic enjoyment of playing, to the point she slid her right hand through her undies as if she's masturbating, while she nibbled her thumb from her left hand.  
Ren and the others are feeling a bit unnerved at Yumeko's craziness. However, within luck, the phlegmatic Hifumi strikes back while playing with her pieces.

"You've fallen to my trap!" Hifumi exclaimed to her opponent. "Let the hair threads of the queen ensnared my opposing pieces! Infantry, go all out to slay the source!"

After moments, Hifumi has won the game. Yumeko stand up and clapped in joy.

"That was wonderful, Hifumi-san!" Yumeko cried out and grinned while still clapping. "Playing Shogi with you gives me great pleasure like kindred spirits!"

"Um, thank you. I've learned Shogi from my father and gotten his habits. I once supported him when he was ill for playing the board game professionally, and with my mother controlling my decisions till the Phantom Thieves intervened, it was complicated."

"Lucky you, my parents had already passed away, and I once took care of my older sister who was hospitalized by gambling." Yumeko contrasted her life story.

"I supposed we did have similarities and differences." Hifumi gave her symbolic statements to Yumeko with a calm expression. "For one, I am cool and collected, while you are fiery and passionate. But, we both have adrenaline bravery when we play games."  
Indeed, Hifumi has sensed the spirit of a gambler emanating from Yumeko. Sion feels impressed at how Hifumi play to win with honor.

"Hoo boy, I never knew that woman feels so special to you." Sojiro jested at Sion about Hifumi's skills.

Feeling a bit unsure of understanding Sojiro's words, Sion turned to Ren and asked, "What does he mean by that?"

"Well, getting to know a girl like Hifumi started off slow. Takes time you know what your heart is saying to go with the flow." Ren encouraged his new friend.

Then; Ren, Ann, and Ryuji are playing with their phones in starting a chat room with the others for a debriefing. Profile pictures of themselves and their written texts are seen on the phone screen.

Ren: It's been years since we did these kinds of chats.

Futaba: No kidding. We have awesome memories on the phone, especially when we dealt with Medjed.

Ren: Yeah, and you dealt with them with your hacking skills, Futaba. Anyway guys, have you all bought the tickets? We're planning on going on the third of August.

Yusuke: Yes we all are. It is quite fascinating that Osaka is a change of pace.

Haru: I have never been to the city, but it looks to be fabulous.

Ryuji: And the food there tasted real sweet! Not to mention Universal Studios.

Ann: Yeah, we have a hotel reserved to relax. :) Feels reminded of our Hawaiian trip back in high school, only that we're on our own without teachers watching over us.

Futaba: Duh! We are adults! ^^

Ren: And with Hifumi, Sion, and Yumeko joining us; their valuable assets on the spot.

Makoto: I still have my suspicions towards that vampire. I don't know why you guys are being friendly towards him?

Haru: Well, he hasn't done anything cruel to us.

Ann: Makoto, you're just taking things too seriously.

Ryuji: Yeah, maybe being a workaholic police officer is way out of your head. :P

Makoto: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!

Futaba: Okay guys, settle down and chill!

Ren: My sister figure is right. You guys and myself included need to get some rest for the coming big day. Later.

Afterwards, Ren and his two friends turn off their phone's chat room.

(End theme)


	3. Comrades

(Cue 澤野弘之 - NHK WORKS-06-Moment of Dream - Hiroyuki Sawano)

Persona Vein (ペルソナの静脈)

Act III:

Comrades (同志たち)

(Cue Persona 5: The Animation - Break In to Break Out)

"It's Ren again. Here to discuss the daily news.

Another few days have passed. By then, we've gotten to know more of Sion and Yumeko. Hifumi is also included since me, Makoto, and Yusuke once remember her before. Now she's getting to know more of our friends and takes a liking to them.

Reminded us of an anime called Owari no Seraph, we know more of Sion's timeline and the monsters that fought alongside the Yokai are called the Lost, that they were once Revenants consumed by bloodlust. We also learn of a parasite inside Sion and all Revenants' hearts called the B.O.R., stands for Biological Organ Regenerative. They are the reasons why the Revenants are kept alive like vampire zombies, and are needed to be stable or else ditto, Lost transformation. Thank god that Hifumi has Sion under control, but yet, Sion himself is keeping low to his emotions. You know, their relationship reminded me of this movie called Warm Bodies.

Hearts huh? Reminded us the fact we once stole the 'hearts' of corrupted adults. Haru even mention of comparing the Lost to the Witches from Madoka Magica she once watched. You know? An anime about magical girls, a cat-like being that sounds similar to Mona, and fucked up despair."

"I remember that character that sounded like me!"

"Yeah, Mona. He's a prick unlike you. Not like I remember you sounded like Pikachu. Anyway, some of us already saw that Shogi match between Hifumi and Yumeko at Sojiro's place. Holy hell, Yumeko is seriously dominating her opponent and seeing her eyes glowing red frankly creeped me out. Hifumi still wins the match though, which Yumeko doesn't mind of losing. Sion also tried out Sojiro's coffee that he likes. He even reminded the café of the Revenants' headquarters, like they hanged out and discussed certain topics, alongside that he liked the pizza in Tokyo. Of course, our new ally mentioned he doesn't have any real memories. Other than the name mentions of Lost, his comrades, Cerberus, and the Q.U.E.E.N.; there's nothing. So hopefully, joining with us should help him find the truth.

It seems we are warming up to him, except for Makoto who rathered stay far away from him and simply gave Sion the cold shoulder.

At the same time with Nekomata's words, we just bought the tickets in advance and booked our hotel in Osaka for a few nights. Man, we're being independent like young adults. Tomorrow morning, to which we are waking up this early, we're going to investigate in finding the source. We all never been to Osaka though, so it's another extension of a vacation. The Phantom Thieves are going to be everywhere besides Tokyo and Hawaii."

(End theme)

Shinkansen (新幹線)/August 3rd, 2020 (2020年8月3日)

The Shinkansen, otherwise known in English as the bullet train. They are the notorious network of railway lines that allows people to travel to any city in the country. The bullet trains are fast for sure, hence like the bullet flying in speed. Of course just like airplanes, passengers are served with food and drinks.

Today, another group of passengers are onboard on the bullet train. Inside sitting are Ren, Ann, Makoto, Ryuji, Mona (inside a cat cage), Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, Sion, Hifumi, and Yumeko.

"Whoa, check it out!" Ryuji exclaimed of the window view.

"I totally agree, Ryuji!" Futaba chirped. "This is a great experience for me to ride on the Shinkansen. Sure we went on a road trip years ago, but we don't go much further than that."

"We did see Mount Fuji." Yusuke pointed out to the group.

"And we already passed through the city of Nagoya." Haru added.

"Yeah, I know! Isn't that amazing?" Ann commented to her friends.

Sion looked at the train window of seeing the beauty outside of Tokyo. The town houses, forests, and monuments. He briefly remind of peace instead of torment from his future.

"I never rode on these 'trains' until today." Sion commented.

"Are you comfortable with that?" Hifumi asked.

"Yeah, it's the first time for us to go beyond the city of Tokyo." Sion said to Hifumi.

"And that's why I like it as well! I am sure you will enjoy going to Osaka, Sion-san." Yumeko cheered him up since she's sitting behind Sion and Hifumi.

The next seats showed Ren, Makoto and Mona.

"It's once again rare that I sit next to you, Ren. Even though you're officially together with Ann." Makoto commented in showing her respects.

"No kidding. I remember personally helping you of your issues with Eiko back then." Ren replied to the Thieves' vice leader.

"Hey! I'm satisfied that I'm going with you on this trip." Mona cried out, while the other passengers simply hear him meow. "If only I can see the view better."

"The view outside looks fine while the train moves forward, Mona." Ren said to the black cat.

Just then, Nekomata materialized, "We just already pass through Kyoto. Soon, we are almost reaching our destination."

"That is good to know." Makoto concurred to the Guardian Spirit.

"Heh, we're going to see what Osaka is like in person." Ren stated of the coming experiences.

Osaka (大阪市)

(Cue Satou Naoki - Rurouni Kenshin Kyoto Taika Hen - Kyouto (19:07 - 20:38))

Osaka, another of Japan's main cities that is best known for making high-quality food. Hence, it is referred as the nation's kitchen (天下の台所). Not only that, but the city had a lot of economic businesses as a major hub.

There are some more specific facts: Osaka is the third largest city in Japan in terms of population. Back in the Edo period, Osaka served as the center of the rice trade. There are four interconnected towers in the Umeda area that were built in the late 1980s, with the Umeda Sky Building as the most recognizable. It has famous puppet theaters to showcase for entertainment. The district of Dōtonbori is seen. Some of the notorious temples such as Shitennō-ji as the first Buudhist temple are seen. Back in the summer of 2019, there was a huge international gathering at the Intex Osaka convention center for business development in the Kansai region.

One of the historical events known by the Japanese is the Siege of Osaka at Osaka Castle. It is a war between the Tokugawa and Toyotomi clans, going from the Winter 1614 to Summer 1615, resulting the start of the Genna era. In this world, it was also the event where William is involved in assisting the Tokugawa forces; while Maria assisted Yukimura and Lady Chacha, the latter used Amrita only the results were tragic. In real-life, Hanzo Hattori is killed during the war; but he is spared in this dimension. William fought the opposing forces throughout the castle, concluded when he and Yukimura teamed up to defeat Lady Chacha as the Nine-Tailed Fox. Afterwards, both Yukimura and Lady Chacha chose to die from the flames to be free from conflict.

Refocusing on the present. The natives that grew up in Osaka are generally known to be quite friendly. So hospitality is a good factor for the city. A lot of civilians and tourists are seen wandering in their daily lives and are sight seeing.

By this point, within an hour and so, the Phantom Thieves and their allies are in the middle of the Osaka streets. They all have been mesmerized at the sights of their first time coming here.

(End theme)

"So here we are in Osaka." Yusuke commented.

"Man, this place looks nice." Ren muttered.

"And we can plan on going to Universal Studios, bro!" Ryuji cheered.

"Yeah, remember a few years back that we all went to Tokyo Disneyland?" Ann recalled.

"Yes, we all do remember after we stole my father's heart, but sadly it didn't go so well." Haru answered, recalling her father's death by Goro Akechi at the press conference the Thieves witness on television. That, as they remembered, is the cause of the Phantom Thieves being framed as criminals.

"I am sorry to hear that." Hifumi said to Haru of remember seeing the past news.

"Thank you, Hifumi-san." Haru replied to the Shogi player.

"Hello, people? I know you all are excited of being first-timers, but we have a mission here in finding clues." Makoto urged her teammates' attention as the sole responsible player by snapping her fingers in front of their faces.

"What's gotten worked up, Makoto?" Ryuji wondered.

"It's nothing, really. Feeling stressed out since the Phantom Thieves return ordeal." Makoto reservedly commented, turning her face away from Ryuji.

"It is understandable, sometimes we need to ease our minds." Yusuke nodded.

"Hmph, bet it's also because of me." Sion turned his head away from Makoto's presence.

"And what's your problem with that?" Makoto calmly rebuked and glared at the Revenant.

"Nothing." Sion snorted.

"Oooook, let's not get into a fight here." Ren stopped the argument between the two.

"Yeah, your right." Makoto calmed down before she announced. "But anyway, we should split. I'm heading alone to find something."

"You sure your going to be fine, Makoto?" Ren asked.

"I'm okay, after all I'm a police officer. You and the others should do the same in splitting as well." Makoto answered.

"I'll go with her as well to make sure she's not losing track." Mona offered.

"Thank you, Mona." Makoto smiled at the cat.

Then, the young police officer and Mona walked away from the streets. The rest of the group are thinking what to do next.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" Ryuji casually asked his teammates.

"We gotta search for evidence like Detective Conan. That's what Makoto told us." Futaba reminded him.

Other teammates think otherwise as the more they are dazzled by Osaka's presence in wanting to do something outside of the mission.

"Do you think it's wrong to turn our backs on Mako-chan?" Haru questioned.

"Nah, like that ever happened." Ren disregarded the concern.

Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan (海遊館)/Minato-ku, Osaka (港区, 大阪市)

(Cue 澤野弘之 NHK WORKS-07-Will - Hiroyuki Sawano)

However, instead, the group decide to relaxed a bit by going to two places in Osaka. Yes, they are getting too relaxed.

It first showed one of the largest aquariums of the world, the Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan. The first group: Yusuke, Haru, and Futaba are buying their tickets in heading inside.

One can say that the people are living in a fantastical ocean when looking at these tanks and exhibit areas.

They all start big by going to The Pacific Ocean tank, which is so huge that contained whale sharks, Manta rays, Bluefin tuna and other fish.

After which, they briefly split to look at different areas. Yusuke looked at the Jellyfish Area in being fascinated by many jellyfish species. It reminded more of the artistic views of illustration, and recalled a time when Yusuke made a painting based on Mementos. Futaba went to both the Japanese Forests and Tasmanian Sea areas of looking at otters, dolphins, and Japanese giant salamanders. Haru went to the Ecuadorian Jungle in being fond of Capybaras.

Universal Studios Japan (ユニバーサル・スタジオ・ジャパン)/Konohana-ku, Osaka (此花区, 大阪市)

The other group: Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Sion, Hifumi and Yumeko are in the long line in waiting to buy tickets of Universal Studios Japan. After moments have pass, the group are already inside the famous theme park.

They are split to two pairs: Ren & Ann, and Hifumi & Sion & Yumeko. Ryuji is briefly sulking until he accidentally met an Osakan young woman.

She had shoulder-length light brown hair with shades of natural orange, which she wore in a ponytail. She wore a strapless white tube top, capri blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Her accessories consisted of a silver necklace with a peace symbol, purple bracelets on her wrists, pink fingernails, and silver earrings. Tokiha Miyako is her name.

Both are getting acquainted with their sense of humor as they are heading to their destination.

First, Ryuji and Miyako are at the area based on Jurassic Park. Ryuji remembered watching Jurassic Park and the first two sequels as a child when his mother showed him. He remembered watching Jurassic World back in his first year of Shujin Academy. Around the summer of 2018, Ryuji and his friends even watched Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. And yes, Jurassic World 3 for next year in June 2021 is something the Phantom Thieves are looking forward too. They explore the area and seeing animatronics of Velociraptors and a Spinosaurus. Both even ride Jurassic Park: The Ride that they took a splash and with the climax of the T. rex. After which, they are heading to the Minion Park area based on Despicable Me.

Next, Ren and Ann are at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. One can say Ann made a light joke that Ren looked like Harry Potter himself. Indeed, both remembered reading the books and watched all eight movies, including the Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them movies. They explored the area that pays homage to Diagon Alley, to the point the couple buys a wand, likely Ann's request of buying it for her boyfriend. Both of them ride the Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey attraction in being amazed at the experience.

Lastly; Hifumi, Sion, and Yumeko are at the recently established Super Nintendo World. This is already opened at the time of the Summer Olympics, yes, that same event that Ren and his friends watched before it was interrupted. Of course this does not affect the opening, as there are a lot of people, tourists, and the fans of Nintendo are at the area. Hifumi and Yumeko don't play a lot of the Nintendo video games, but it is nice for them to come. Likewise, since Sion never went to a theme park and play a video game, this is a newfound experience for him. So either way, unlike the other pairs that are already aware of popular culture, the trio are having that experience in a world mainly based on games like Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, and Pokémon. They explore some and are taking a liking to it.

Just then, Ren & Ann and Ryuji & Miyako have arrived to meet the trio. Upon Ren & Ann mentioned the Harry Potter land to Hifumi, Hifumi recalled that Cedric Diggory is one of her favorite characters due to respecting his sports ethic. Hifumi even mentioned she can relate Gru (Despicable Me) in feeling bad for him in respects of his distant mother. After talking about their moments, all of them are heading to the ride that's based on Mario Kart. All of them race for glory. The first time Sion ride an attraction, he never felt any happiness and excitement of all his life. For once, he smiled and is seen with Hifumi on his side, alongside Yumeko grabbing his arm of being all innocent.

(End theme)

Osaka Castle (大坂城)/Chūō-ku, Osaka (中央区, 大阪市)

(Cue Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST - Fragility of Life)

Meanwhile, the hardworking Makoto alongside the Phantom Thieves' black cat mascot is looking around the outskirts of Osaka Castle. There are people around in walking and going inside the place.

"Strange, there seems to be nothing for the moment." Makoto muttered.

The young police officer is about to head inside the castle. But then, she felt a mysterious presence that is felt for being a Phantom Thief. Innocent civilians are not affected by the case, but Makoto is feeling it.

Suddenly, Makoto's mind pictured flashbacks of the Siege of Osaka (From the Tokugawa and Sanada/Toyotomi forces clashing each other, William fighting through the rain of flaming arrows from the castle and human soldiers/Yokai, William facing Sarutobi Sasuke, William fighting Yukimura Sanada, a bird Yokai called the Onmoraki, William facing Toyotomi Hideyori (Who is a homunculus since the real Hideyori died of stillborn.), and both William & Yukimura fought Yodo-gimi as the Nine-Tailed Fox that ended when Yukimura and Lady Chacha died tragically).

Not only that, but flashing images with a heartbeat sound heard of a Lost breakout and showing the dark future that is the same as Sion's timeline.

Makoto gasped as she snapped out to reality, taking a breather to relax and sighed.

"Are you okay, Makoto?" Mona asked. "Don't tell me that we found something?"

"Yeah, I feel it, Mona. We gotta tell the others." Makoto answered.

"Right." Mona nodded.

Makoto and Mona then ran a bit to leave the area, as they are heading safely to the hotel.

(End theme)

RIHGA Royal Hotel Osaka/Osaka (大阪市)

It is now nightfall. This is the hotel that the Phantom Thieves and their new allies have reserved.

Makoto and Mona walked towards to room to meet up with their comrades.

"Guys! I found something strange at…!" Makoto called out before she realized in shock of what she saw.

She sees her friends hanging out with some souvenirs and stuff they bought from the Osaka aquarium and Universal Studios. Ren and his friends are chatting amongst themselves without Makoto around, until they realized that Makoto is standing right in front of them. Needless to say, Makoto is not pleased. Mona seemed a bit surprised, but not at the same level as Makoto's.

"Whoa." Mona muttered.

"What? Is this?" Makoto sternly questioned to them.

"Hey, Makoto! Can't believe you missed all the fun!" Ryuji hollered. "We just went to Universal Studios and that aquarium!"

"You are not helping, Ryuji." Yusuke shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess we get a bit carried away in forgetting about the mission." Ren admitted.

"Oh sure, sure. While I and Mona did ALL the work by finding some energies reading in Osaka Castle!" Makoto yelled in an upset tone to her teammates. "What happened to you guys?! You were supposed to be responsible adults!"

"So you found the source, huh? For a mere human, I'm impressed." Sion sarcastically commented.

"And the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Makoto angrily shouted at the vampire, "You talk all high and mighty that my friends admired you, while I'm watching over your presence that caused these Lost monsters in the first place!"

"Hey! I didn't do nothing in this world!" Sion snapped back at Makoto as his eyes glowed in red. "I am fighting hellbent on destroying these demons, alongside being treated with kindness by Hifumi and the others! Even Amamiya treated me fairly, and same goes for Takamaki. But you think I'm some scapegoat just because your some police officer going by the rules! As for me being 'high and mighty', look who's talking of you being the Queen stealing the show by enforcing justice with your fist. Guess your so-called idealism is fading, Makokins."

(Cue 澤野弘之 - Anxiety - Hiroyuki Sawano)

Upon hearing this as an insult to her dreams, alongside holding onto her frustrations for so long like in the past days of being mistreated, Makoto clearly snapped and is about to lunged at Sion, only that her arms are grabbed by Ryuji and Hifumi while Makoto is struggling.

"LET ME GO!" Makoto shouted, wanting the urge to hurt or even wanting to kill Sion herself.

"Sorry, but we can't allow you to hurt our new friend! Just what's the matter with you?!" Ryuji retorted.

"Please, Makoto-san! You are not thinking rationally, Sion has done nothing wrong!" Hifumi called her out.

Makoto stops struggling for the moment. Then, after Ryuji and Hifumi lets go of her, Makoto ran off out of the room in anguish. A few tears are seen through Makoto's eyes.

"Makoto, wait!" Ren called her out.

"Mako-chan!" Haru cried out in concern.

"Come back, we didn't mean this!" Mona cried out, remembering he once temporary left the Phantom Thieves just before he first met Haru.

Sion realized the faults of the argument and muttered in guilt, "Sorry."

"Do not worry, it's not your fault." Hifumi reassured to Sion.

Then, Nekomata materialized in front of the group, "Oh no, there is sheer hatred between the unity of our group. We will be separated if we do not act now."

"Don't worry, I'll go get her back." Ann requested, recalling her past experiences when she first interacted with the former student president.

"I just hope she is feeling better." Haru said in worry.

"Yeah, come to think of it, we feel bad of leaving her out of the fun." Futaba stated.

"Even so, and her saying that she found some answers, we needed her." Ren reminded his team.

At the hotel hallways, Makoto continued walking fast in getting away from the dispute she intentionally caused out of regret. She stopped for a moment in catching her breath.

What am I doing? Have I become immaterial again? Not being useful? Makoto thought with deep regret.

"Makoto!"

Makoto slowly turned to see none other than Ann Takamaki. It is another of their personal meetings. When they first met in their high school years, Ann was initially hostile toward her due to being kept quiet about the incident of Kamoshida, alongside Makoto was spying on the Thieves for a good college recommendation. However, after the event with Kaneshiro and Makoto wanted to truly be useful, both Ann and Makoto immediately put aside their resentment and became good friends, to the point they referred themselves in first name without honorifics.

"Ann?"

"Yeah, it's me. We are so worried about you! What has gotten into you?!" Ann cried out in concern.

"Look, I just taken seriously as a grown up like everyone else, but just seeing you guys slacking off just hurts my feelings." Makoto bluntly responded.

"Hey, by looking at this, you're starting to become more like your sister." Ann lectured by compared Makoto to Sae. "Even so, maybe you could have just loosen up for once."

"Loosen up? Loosen up?!" Makoto lashed out on the verge of tears, "You have NO IDEA how much hell we've been put through with these monsters, and why we're forced to come out of retirement! We thought we could have lived our lives peacefully without any sort of...I don't know! Divine interference! Everything's all wrong that we're in some crossover fanfic story that wasn't even supposed to exist! Like sure Mona is not human like us, but at least he has talent! On the other hand, some vampire from the future is acting all be-all end-all to us and befriending Hifumi-san, alongside a Gambler we don't know is all wrong as well! Feeling so burdened, I just wish these events don't happen in the first place! And I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD THAT I'M THE WORSE SCUMBAG I'VE EVER-!"

Out of the blue, Ann immediately gave Makoto a real, hard slap at the face to snap her out of her outburst. Makoto is absolutely stunned, before Ann grabbed Makoto by the arms to shake her.

"MAKOTO! Stop it! That's not YOU!" Ann exclaimed and reminded her friend, "Remember that I told you years back "Real scum wouldn't call themselves that."?! You're still valuable to us no matter what! We're sorry about our missteps, but just please, give Sion a chance! You'll understand."

Makoto couldn't believe her friend's words, mulled over this. "I'm sorry, Ann. It's just, I need a reminder of finding my way in law enforcement. Of Sion, I wanted to reconsider.."

"I know." Ann hugged Makoto.

Makoto remained quiet and letting her friend embraced a broken soul like herself to calmed her unbridled emotions inside. The way these past emotions are a reminder of her position as student council being mistreated by student and faculty. Then, she met real friends that cared of her well being and letting out her raw emotions of her Persona awakening. Flashforward to today, these emotions returned of the responsibilities as a police officer. Sometimes, she just wanted life to remain the way it was before the Lost incident, but at the same time, Makoto is finding new experiences for more self-growth.

Either way, she is glad again.

(End theme)

Suddenly, both young woman heard what seemed to be a horrific screech that sounded like a demonic elephant.

"What the hell was that?!" Ann cried out.

"It came from outside." Ren immediately appeared in front of the two girls. "We gotta suit up."

RIHGA Royal Hotel Osaka (Outside)/Osaka (大阪市)

(Cue Nioh OST - Twilight)

Outside of the hotel, the Phantom Thieves and their allies have already arrived in their super-powered uniforms. They then witnessed a flying figure in the skies.

It is a four-winged Yokai bird with a body made up of horrific ghastly faces, a yellowish-orange forehead horn, and a cadaver-like face. The Yokai bird let out a terrible screech similar to a demonically-possessed elephant. It is named the Onmoraki (オンモラキ). This is not the same Onmorakis that the Thieves fought back in Madarame's Palace.

Many civilians run in panic, running besides the heroes as more Yokai and Lost monsters appeared. Yokai seen are two Raven Tengus (天狗), bipedal ravens with avian beaks, and carrying golden staffs as weapons. One male Rokurokubi (ろくろ首), who wielded a sword, wore samurai armor, his long slender neck and face are white, and there are two white hands holding the head. And two Namahage (生剥) that have blue skin, two curved horns on their foreheads, buck teeth, and wore straw capes (One wielded a cleaver, and the other wielded dual hatchets.).

More types of Lost monsters seen are: A black armored knight with red linings, sharp-teethed shield, two scythe blades on its back, and carried a long demonic sword called The Queen's Knight. A large light gray orc carrying a long black club. A large slender figure with a demonic bat face and spikes from its back.

"Geez, we're taking a break here!" Oracle groaned.

"Just as we had fun in Universals." Panther gritted.

"There's so many of them." Noir muttered.

"Not if we can take on all of them!" Skull exclaimed.

"Guys, me, Sion, and Makoto are going after that bird. The rest of you stay put to stop these monsters." Joker ordered.

Both Queen and Sion couldn't believe they'll be working together, but realize they have to put aside their grudges.

"Be careful, you three!" Panther encouraged.

"Right!" Joker nodded at his girlfriend.

Then; Joker, Sion, and Queen (Who her Anat Persona changed to motorcycle mode for her to ride on.) left to chase after the Onmoraki. The other Thieves, Hifumi, and Yumeko are then fighting the Yokai and Lost monsters.

Oracle started off by powering up her allies' defenses and agility inside her Persona.

Reminding that Fox fought a few Koppa Tengu in Madarame's Palace, now he is facing some of the real deals. The Raven Tengus are blasting wind slashes at Fox, but Fox evaded the magic energies. The Raven Tengu swooped down to hit Fox. Fox gets up and slashed one with his katana. The other Raven Tengu use its staff to attack Fox, Fox blocks and destroyed the weapon before beheading the Raven Tengu.

Skull and Panther are facing the Lost orc. The Lost bellowed in letting down his club at the two humans, but Skull and Panther leaped to evade. Panther used her whip to hit the Lost's side, the Lost countered by smacking her only that Panther easily land safely. Panther used Matarunda to decreased the Lost's attack. Skull used Charge on himself. The Lost smacked at Skull with its club, but it did little damage thanks to Panther's support.

Skull shrugged the attack and responded, "Oh, it's on now!"

Then, Skull used God's Hand in firing a golden gauntlet that pierced through the Lost's belly by making a huge gaping hole. Then the gauntlet keeps flying and hitting the monster until it goes above the Lost's head, and moves down in crushing and decapitating it. As eyes, tongue and brain are popped out of the monster, the body is given a bloody fountain as the Lost is gone.

Noir is seen fighting the bat-faced Lost. The Lost grabbed Noir by the claws and crushing her, but Noir fired Cripple from her gun to shoot at the Lost's right eye. The Lost lets her go in pain, allowing Noir to slashed at the Lost's chest with her axe. The Lost kicked her off. Then, roaring in anger, the Lost rushed in attempting to slice her apart with its claws, but Noir evaded and used Psiodyne to deal heavy Psychic damage to the Lost.

"You are down!" Noir cried out as she used her axe in stabbing through the Lost's forehead in cutting apart its brain. She released it by revealing the bloodied brain, causing it and the deceased Lost to disappear.

Meanwhile, a Rokurokubi spews a fire breath from his mouth at Hifumi, but Hifumi used wind power from her Guardian Spirit to dispel it back at the Yokai. The cleaver wielding Namahage sneaked behind Hifumi in about to slash her in half. Hifumi evaded, only that the Rokurokubi's long neck constricted her, dropping her spear. Yumeko arrived in time in unleashing fiery gambling cards that surrounded the cleaver wielding Namahage and burned the Yokai like a fiery cage. Then, Hifumi harness her energy for wind to have her spear float above and pierced through the Rokurokubi's neck. The Namahage wielding the dual hatchets rushed in delivering fast combos at Yumeko, but Yumeko evaded and used her flaming tails to slapped the Namahage off. Then, Yumeko fired a flaming casino token that sniped the Namahage's head and left it inside, then, the coin itself horrifically burned the Yokai on the inside from its nerves and flesh till it's killed. As the Rokurokubi struggled, Hifumi mentally controlled the spear that eviscerate through the Yokai's neck and the bottom mouth, spewing out slender vertebra, intestines and blood like dissecting a snake. Hifumi freed herself and coldly fired wind Shogi pieces to obliterated the Rokurokubi.

Lastly, Mona fights one-on-one against the Queen's Knight. Both repeatedly clashed with their swords. The Lost used his sharp shield to closing in on Mona, but Mona evaded and used Miracle Punch to injured the Queen's Knight a bit.

"Feh, your tough, but your good as well." Mona gritted at his opponent.

The Queen's Knight grunted and charged at Mona to swipe him down with his back scythes and sword, but Mona on his own blocked them all with his scimitar and slashed at the Lost a few times. The Queen's Knight retaliated by slashing at Mona to injured him as he fell to the ground. The Lost leaped upward in about to deliver a finishing blow at Mona. However, Mona regained conscious that he dodged roll from the attack. Then, the anthropomorphic cat fired Garudyne in delivered heavy wind damage to the Lost. The Lost tried to block the attack, but within this distraction, alongside a side-effect that caused burn through the knight, Mona finally stabbed the Queen's Knight through with his scimitar in the chest. This caused the wind to go through the Lost's armor and obliterated the monster.

Mona panted and said while healing himself with Diarahan, "Whew, what a battle I had!"

The rest of the members are regrouping alongside Mona.

"Is that everything?" Fox pondered.

"Not yet, we got a few more hostiles in other parts." Oracle tracked a few more monsters around the Osaka area inside Prometheus.

"Then we're splitting up, and be careful guys!" Mona declared the answer.

The Phantom Thieves, Hifumi, and Yumeko then split to a few groups in stopping the Lost and Yokai mess.

(End theme)

Osaka (大阪市)

(Cue VAMPS - RISE OR DIE)

In another area of the city; Joker, Queen, and Sion are chasing after the Onmoraki. Hundreds of windows from buildings are destroyed by the Onmoraki's wings while flying. As shards of windows are falling down towards escaping bystanders, Joker summoned his Ishtar Persona to cast Maziodyne that zapped all the window pieces to harmless dust. The three heroes rushed and leaped through roads in passing through cars and trucks. Joker and Queen shoot at the Yokai with their guns, but they did little damage. The Onmoraki shoots tornados at the three, but they repelled the wind energy and to prevent collateral damage from vehicles. Bonus goes to Joker absorbing the wind by Drain Wind thanks to Ishtar. Along the way, the Onmoraki summoned an Onryoki wielding a large kusarigama and a group of Yokai Skeleton Warriors wielding swords, spears, rifles, and cannons; alongside a few large ones wielding axes.

"Leave it all to me!" Joker stayed while having his two comrades to continue following the bird Yokai. He then gives a grin to the number of Yokai cannon fodders closing in. "Show me what you got."

Indeed, he is going Mad Dog of Shimano style all over again. Joker rushed with his dagger to keep slashing and kicking through Skeleton Warriors in easily ripping them apart. Skeleton Warriors wielding rifles and cannons all fired at Joker. However, being the sole one-man army, Joker easily deflected the bullets and ammo with his blade and kicks, as they shoot back at the Skeleton Warriors in killing them. Two Skeleton Spearmen tried to skewer Joker, but Joker destroyed the spears with his dagger and stabs through one spearman's head in killing it, and beheads the other. An Axeman attempted to swipe down Joker with its axe, but Joker leaped above to evade and stabs through the Axeman's forehead and going through its body, slicing it in half.

The Onryoki roared and throwed its kusarigama at Joker. Joker constantly evades the sickle as it keeps landing on the grounds that impacted craters. Joker jumped above to the Oni's head and stabbed its right eye. The Onryoki roared in pain as it madly swinged its kusarigama in slicing apart remaining Skeleton Warriors up to the last one, which is an Axeman. Joker then jumped to the ground, grabbed the dead Axeman's axe and throw it at the Onryoki between its chin, neck and upper body, causing blood, muscles, and bones such as some bottom teeth to spill out of the wound. Finally, Joker summoned his Titania Persona to use Freidyne in delivered heavy nuclear damage at the weakened Onryoki to completely obliterate it.

"Whew, that wasn't so hard." Joker casually muttered to himself while tidy up his uniform.

Dōtonbori (道頓堀)/Osaka (大阪市)

Another sole dark energy has materialized that many people are running away screaming. Coming out is a ten-foot tall armored Yokai warrior. He is garbed in samurai armor and have four arms; each arm armed with blades. This Yokai warrior invoked the image of demon gods similar to Asura. He has long white hair and bangs. His face also invoked fear as it appeared ghastly and skull-like with red glowing eyes. A pair of black Yokai horns poked out of his helmet. It has small golden spikes on its back. This is one of the Yokai seen at the climax of the Siege of Osaka called a Magatsu Warrior. The Yokai wandered that his blades smashed through an empty car that destroyed a front doorway of a building.

Then, the green-eyed Hifumi and the red-eyed Yumeko arrived in time. The Magatsu Warrior let out a bellow to the two raven-haired Japanese woman.

"They bring in the Rook with the blades of a knight." Hifumi stated with chess metaphors.

"And we are both queens to take it down on the board!" Yumeko smiled while unknowingly holds Hifumi's hand.

Hifumi noticed Yumeko's act and is feeling both flustered and blushed, "Are you holding me...?!"

Needless to say, both women resumed the focus here as the Magatsu Warrior charged and attempted to strike them both with his front katanas. Hifumi and Yumeko evaded the blades and surrounded the Yokai. Yumeko unleashed fiery poker cards in surrounding and burning the Yokai, but the Magatsu Warrior withstand the flames and bashed Yumeko aside. This leaves an opening for Hifumi to leap above and fired wind Shogi pieces to hit the Yokai. The Magatsu Warrior responded by unleashing a spinning blade attack from his front and back katanas, but Hifumi used her spear to block every single one of them as the sounds of metal keeps clashing. Yumeko recovered behind and charged with her flaming tails to slice apart the Yokai's back arms. The Magatsu Warrior cried out in pain of being crippled, as Hifumi stabbed the Yokai through his head and brain. Then, she brutally removed it alongside all of its neck and spinal cord bones connected to the head wipe clean. The deceased Magatsu Warrior disappeared upon his death.

Hifumi stands in victory while slamming down the base of her spear. "We are like soldiers that defended this city from the demons. I thank thee well."

Osaka (大阪市)

Meanwhile, two young adults are seen in the streets; one is a blond-haired woman with pigtails named Saotome Mary (早乙女 芽亜里), the other is a brunette-haired man named Suzui Ryōta (鈴井 涼太).

Mary kept her blonde hair in the same twin ponytailed style. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a red coat. She also wore a white skirt, white thigh high socks, and black heeled shoes.

No longer a Hyakkaou Private student, the brunette-haired Ryōta is in casual wear. He wore a green hoodie with a yellow t-shirt under it, a dark blue baseball cap, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

They are threatened by another Queen's Knight Lost. However, Queen arrived in the nick of time.

"A Phantom Thief?!" Mary see Queen up close.

"Thank god you really did save us!" Suzui exclaimed.

"You're welcome, now you two get outta here." Queen calmly said to the bystanders.

With that said, Mary and Ryōta run away from the scene, as Queen faced off against the Queen's Knight. Both sharing the name of Queen.

"Threatening the lives of innocent, you'll feel my rage." Queen glared at the Lost.

The Phantom Thief charged at the Queen's Knight. The Lost slashed at Queen with its crude sword, but Queen jumped to evade and delivered punches and kicks to the left side of the monster. The Lost stumbled back, only to quickly recover and leaped upward in delivering a devastating jump strike, causing reddish black flaming shockwaves in four directions to damaged Queen. Queen backed off injured as the Queen's Knight raised its blade in about to cut her in half, but Queen grabbed the blade with her left hand. Queen gritted as blood is seen through her hand while the Lost is pushing through its blade. Having enough, she used Freidyne in firing a heavy nuclear blast to blow away the Queen's Knight and disarmed its blade. Grabbing the blade, Queen screamed in jumping and cleaving apart the injured Lost in half, killing it instantly.

"Justice is served for you." Queen muttered.

On the other hand, Sion is seen leaping up to parts of a tall building to close in on the Onmoraki. Then, within the right moment, Sion jumps to the Onmoraki's back. The bird Yokai screech and shakes itself to get off the Revenant in flying upward through the clouds, but Sion holds firm and used his halberd to pierce and slash at the Onmoraki's back a few times. This caused the Onmoraki to continue shaking as it flied back to the city. The bird Yokai crashed through part of a building's outside before it is falling down.

However, the Onmoraki turned around and grabbed Sion's left arm by its beak and ripped it off while furiously throwing the vampire off. The Revenant doesn't let out a scream as this related injury happened many times before. Sion landed safely to the ground on his feet, and as blood poured out of his wound, he then regenerated his left arm new thanks to the parasite inside his body. Then, a chunk of debrises caused from the damaged building is about to fall under a few civilians and children. Fortunately, Sion arrived in time to obliterated the debrises with an energy blast from his newly restored arm, saving the innocent.

"Go! Now!" Sion ordered the civilians.

The civilians do what they are told as they ran away from the area. Witnessing this act, Queen couldn't believe that he really does care about the innocent just like the Phantom Thieves. The Onmoraki fell down to the ground with a crash. Then, the Yokai gets up and lets out a horrific elephant-like screech. Sion, Queen, and Joker are regrouping to face the Onmoraki.

"Nothing we can handle a giant bird." Queen does her fighting stance.

"You think you're ready for this?" Sion asked, charging up his sword with blue electricity.

"Oh you bet I will." Queen calmly answered.

"And I'm at the middle between you two." Joker sarcastically remarked with his dagger. Yes, he's in the middle position between his two teammates.

The Onmoraki then charged at the three in slamming on them with its head. The three quickly get up and evaded the Yokai's next assault. As the Onmoraki cried out in about to peck Queen, Queen pushed its beak before delivering a few rounds to the Onmoraki's face. The Onmoraki responded by spewing poison breath at Queen in affecting her before smacking her with its wing. Sion defended his former grudge by using his Ogre claw and sword in slashing at the Yokai. Queen regained conscious and used Amrita Shower to cure herself from the poison status. Joker slides down and used his pistol in shooting at the Onmoraki's belly.

This cause the Onmoraki to cried out in pain as it attempted to fly off. However, Joker used his Satan Persona in using Black Viper of a serpent apparition to constrict the bird Yokai's neck in squeezing it hard and delivered damage. The Onmoraki screeched and struggled to be free.

However, Sion has enough of that and charges a large crimson sphere from his Ogre claw, "Game over."

Then, Sion fired at the Onmoraki as it screeched, engulfing the bird Yokai that the energy showed the Yokai disintegrating in all its bio-matter; from sinew muscles, veins, and into bones such as its eye sockets. The Onmoraki is obliterated, into nothing but ashes. The smoke is cleared, that the three heroes stared at the remains of the site.

"We did it." Joker sighed in relief.

With the monster incidents of Osaka are taken care off, the Phantom Thieves emerged victorious.

(End theme)

Meanwhile, with the aftermath of the Yokai-Lost skirmish, the same woman who is partnered with Saoirse is observing the three unlikely vigilantes slaying the Onmoraki in distance. Having already cleared out a few monsters in her path before then, she gave the three an acceptable look before walking away.

Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (大阪市)

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Alright)

Sometime after the Phantom Thieves and allies cleaned up the Yokai and Lost outbreaks, they are seen at a restaurant in their civilian disguises sitting at a huge table. Television news are live of people spoken of seeing the sites of the Phantom Thieves alongside their new associates in Osaka. With repairs fixing collateral damage, the general public are reminded the fact that the Thieves' reputation have spread beyond Tokyo.

Anyway, the heroes are served with delicious food called Kushikatsu (串カツ), one of Osaka's signature dishes that is made by deep-fried skewered meat (Such as chicken.) and vegetables. They are eating it alongside drinks such as water and beer (Hey, they are young adults after all.).

"Wow! I never tasted Kushikatsu before, but eating it is really good!" Futaba happily chowed down her food.

"Told ya your agreeing with me, Futaba. Kushikatsu is the best!" Ryuji grinned while holding his food.

"And, we can all celebrate by having Sion as part of the family." Yusuke smiled.

"CHEERS FOR SION!" The Phantom Thieves, Hifumi, and Yumeko happily exclaimed while raising their glasses.

Sion is astounded by the generosity from his new companions. Yes, companions from his home timeline, his old ones are nowhere to be seen in this reality. He felt, human warmth inside him of meeting these new companions.

"Don't worry, they just give you compliments." Makoto smiled at Sion. "It's a tradition in our early days when we recruited new members in food celebrations, I was one of them."

"That's interesting to say the least." Sion responded to Makoto without any feud.

"And I am glad that this celebration is feeling diverse. We have our vigilante heroes with hearts of valor, myself, you, Yumeko, and Nekomata-sama." Hifumi gave her words.

"So, what do you think of these kind of food? I never tasted one in my future." Sion asked Hifumi.

"I have to say they look delicate and enjoying it." Hifumi answered about Kushikatsu.

"Say, I like to show you all a picture of my high school classmates!" Yumeko announced.

Then, the gambler woman showed her new friends her phone of a group picture coming from Hyakkaou Private Academy. It showed Yumeko herself, Saotome Mary (早乙女 芽亜里), Suzui Ryōta (鈴井 涼太), Momobami Kirari (桃喰 綺羅莉), Momobami Ririka (桃喰 リリカ), Igarashi Sayaka (五十嵐 清華), Yomozuki Runa (黄泉月 るな), Manyuda Kaede (豆生田 楓), Yumemite Yumemi (夢見弖 ユメミ), Ikishima Midari (生志摩 妄), Nishinotōin Yuriko (西洞院 百合子), and Sumeragi Itsuki (皇 伊月).

"Whoa, nice friends you got, I guess." Ann commented, feeling uncertain of the school's unpredictable student behavior.

"So, these are all the competitive gamblers you played with, Yumeko-san?" Hifumi asked her.

"Yep! I have so much fun with ecstasy!" Yumeko answered with a sensual smile. "Well, Suzui is not as strong, but a nice man I remembered."

"I do not think I have the strength to challenge any of these former classmates, nor have I want to risk my yen to do so." Hifumi admitted.

"That's okay, I'm not afraid of the risks." Yumeko remarked.

Makoto then recognized Mary and Ryota in the picture, "Hey! I remember saving these two from a Lost monster!"

"Oh! So you just meet my two friends then!" Yumeko turned to Makoto with a bright smile.

"Wait, so their your friends?" Makoto asked the compulsive gambler.

"Yep!" Yumeko nodded.

"I didn't really know, if only we could have meet these two again, but Osaka is so big that finding them is impossible." Makoto said.

"That's okay." Yumeko reassured Makoto.

"And check it out!" Ryuji pointed out to Yumemite Yumemi, "This girl looked like Kujikawa Rise!"

"You mean, that famous idol singer we've heard about? For the fact of it, I do reminded of her." Ann compared to the singer.

"Sounds to me that this Rise and Yumemite are similar, wonder how Yumemite is doing." Yumeko compared the two young girls.

(End theme)

Anyway, switching to another topic. Some briefly looked at their phones to see that the Phan-site is already revived thanks to the Thieves' resurgence, you can thank Mishima Yuuki for that.

"Oh, this reminds me. I remember there are fans tributed us after our first disbandment. Fanart and such." Futaba mentioned these meta moments to his friends.

"Yeah, like portraying Shido as Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising in internet memes!" Ryuji pointed out an obvious meme.

"There's one fanart that has us Phantom Thieves cosplaying as Batman villains." Makoto mentioned another.

"Like I'm the Joker for nothing." Ren made a coincidence of his codename.

"There's even a fanfic that has Deku from Boku no Hero Academia meeting with us!" Ryuji mentioned.

"And another fan is an Indonesian fanfic author that portrayed Joker as Devilman, and even gave him the same name as Fudo Akira." Futaba spoke out about it, recalling she and her friends remembered seeing the violent Devilman Crybaby two years ago. "To say that he's really a huge fan of Kamen Rider and Monster Hunter is something y'know."

"Huh, I gotta wonder if another me from certain dimensions was named as Kurusu Akira instead of Amamiya Ren." Ren complimented to himself.

"Say, I gotta ask something of how the Phantom Thieves are actually formed?" Sion questioned his comrades. "Like, how are you people united in the past?"

"Yes, I like to learn that knowledge as well in detail." Hifumi added, with Yumeko light-heartingly nodded to support the request.

After a brief moment of silence, the Phantom Thieves accepted and give positive looks. They are ready to tell their past stories.

"Sure thing. Since you three are part of us as family, we're going to tell our secret origins." Ren calmly grinned.

"You guys are in for a long tale." Mona added.

With that, the origins of the Phantom Thieves began.

"It all started four years ago, when I was at my home town around nightfall that I heard noises from two people. I saw a drunken man sexually harassed a woman." Ren explained the beginning of the story, "Not standing around doing nothing, I punched that man to saved that woman. But, he turned out to be the politician, Shido Masayoshi, who framed me that the police put me on probation and was expelled from my old school."

"You mean, this is that Shido who ruined your life?" Hifumi questioned in shocked, as she remembered that infamous figure on the news.

"Yeah. I had to move in to Shibuya to start my one year probation at Shujin Academy, the only high school that accepted me despite my criminal record. On that first day, I stayed with Sojiro for that new state. New bedroom upstairs and all that." Ren answered to Hifumi. "While I was asleep, I had a dream of meeting a figure named Igor, alongside his two assistance: Justine & Caroline. Igor mentioned about my destiny and rehabilitation."

"So, that is something to do by becoming the vigilante you were destined?" Sion questioned.

(Cue The Birthday Massacre - The Birthday Massacre (Imagica 2016)) (1:41 - 2:40)

"More or less. On my way to the first day of school, and waiting for the rain to stop, I met and was smitten by a blonde-haired girl, Takamaki Ann." Ren smiled.

"Tehehe. I think when I smiled at him, I felt we were destined for great things." Ann lightly chuckled and blushed, recalling she once take out a petal from Ren's hair while waiting in the rain. Then, her mood shifted to a bit gloomy, "And that's when I remembered I left to hitched a ride with Kamoshida."

"Do you mean, that gym teacher on the past news admitting he was a sexual predator?" Hifumi reminded.

"Yeah! I'll never forget that bastard's smearing face." Ryuji interjected. "Anywho, I first met my buddy here, and we were about to go to school. When suddenly, we are at some castle realm and got captured, and we met this Shadow that looked like Kamoshida. It's where Ren unlocked his Persona to escaped, and then we met our friendly neighborhood cat here!"

"I'm not a cat, monkey!" Mona retorted before turning to Hifumi and Sion in a polite tone. "Sorry about that, I joined them in gratitude to help their needs while finding a sole mission about my existence. I taught them about the laws of the Metaverse and dealing with enemy Shadows, either by fighting or negotiating with them to join as Personas. These Shadows are based on many figures of mythology and religion. The realm that both Ren and Ryuji went is called a Palace, formed by the distorted desires of corrupted figures' hearts."

"Now that feels interesting. Unlocking these powers made you have great potential." Sion complimented.

"Thanks. So throughout the days, we explored a bit more of Kamoshida both within his realm and the real world. Ryuji even unlocked his Persona." Ren stated.

"And sure thing I kicked ass!" Ryuji grinned of recalling that event.

"Then, I got involved as well, after what Kamoshida did to my friend named Shiho, who attempted to commit suicide back then." Ann seethed of the past moments. "That memory was horrible, but I unlocked my Persona as well to help my friends and to avenged Shiho, who thank god she's okay."

"That's when we call ourselves The Phantom Thieves of Hearts." Mona explained. "We four have in common as the founding members thanks to Kamoshida. In order for the suspects to commit their sins, we have to steal their Treasure, which is the core of their hearts' desire. After securing the Treasure, we send a Calling Card to alert them. And that's when we fought our first target."

A white light flashed.

(End theme)

Kamoshida's Palace (The Castle of Lust) (カモシダ・パレス)/Flashback

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Blooming Villain)

It flashed to the time when the Founding Phantom Thieves: Joker, Panther, Skull, and Mona; come face to face against the Shadow of Kamoshida Suguru (鴨志田 卓) in the Throne Room. The Cognitive Ann is seen beside Shadow Kamoshida.

"Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant! There's no wrong in using my gifts for my gain!" Shadow Kamoshida sneered and boasted. "I'm a cut above all other humans!"

"Above…? You mean beneath. You're a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!" Panther angrily yelled.

And then, Shadow Kamoshida transformed into his demon form as Asmodeus. The Thieves summoned their Personas (Arsène - Joker, Carmen - Panther, Captain Kidd - Skull, and Zorro - Mona) in fighting their first opposition. After an intense battle, up to Mona eventually stealing Shadow Kamoshida's crown, the Phantom Thieves defeated him.

Shadow Kamoshida is cornered with his Treasure. He is scared like the cowardly rat bastard he is. An angry looking Panther is charging up fireballs from her Persona.

"I bet everyone told you the same." Panther snarled. "But you… YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM THEM!"

A fireball is about to hit Shadow Kamoshida, but it only hit the side of a wall. As much as Panther wanted to kill the sick gymnastic freak show that ruined her life and what he did to Shiho, having him spared to confessed his crimes is a better way to defeat him. Shadow Kamoshida eventually gave his Treasure to the Phantom Thieves, and that his Shadow returned to his real self.

Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (大阪市)/Present

"After we dealt with Kamoshitda, we wanted to continue our roles as Phantom Thieves in changing the hearts of more rotten adults." Ryuji mentioned their goal.

"Our next target is Madarame, and that is when I was involved." Yusuke interjected.

"Yes, I do remember Madarame. I was shocked to remember how he was plagiarizing artwork from his students." Hifumi stated.

"It is indeed reprehensible." Yusuke agreed with his former classmate. "I was shocked to learned about my former sensei's true self. That's when I unlocked my Persona in assisting my new friends and recalling the painting of my mother's memory."

A white light flashed.

Madarame's Palace (The Museum of Vanity)/Flashback

It flashed back to the time when the Phantom Thieves alongside Fox are facing off against the Shadow of Madarame Ichiryusai (斑目 一流斎).

"You aren't some rotten artist… You're a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!" Fox declared, severing his forgiveness to the Shadow of his foster father. His Persona, Goemon, materialized for Fox to avenge his mother.

And so a fight against Shadow Madarame's demon form as Azazel waged on. Eventually, the Thieves defeated the corrupted artist's Shadow and claimed his Treasure, the real painting of Saiyuri.

As Madarame's Palace is crumbling, the defeated Palace ruler pleaded.

"Hey, Yusuke… What should I do?"

"...Put an end to all this and use your own artwork for once." Fox sternly answered while holding the Saiyuri portrait.

As Fox leaved the Palace, Shadow Madarame cried out pleading.

"No, wait! Please! Yusuke! Yusukeee!"

Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (大阪市)/Present

Returning to the present.

"During that time, I was originally spying on Ren's group to concurred if they were Phantom Thieves. Let's say we once had a bad start." Makoto admitted.

"So you were originally not a valuable ally to them at first?" Hifumi realized Makoto's history.

"Yes, I admit. I thought I would have been useful due to being used by the school's principal, alongside blackmailing them into finding a mafia as the third target, Kaneshiro." Makoto stated. "However I acted recklessly, and then I awakened my Persona to redeemed myself for my friends."

"I get it. I begin to learn from your side of the story." Sion figured out.

"I appreciate that." Makoto replied to the Revenant. "Anyway of Kaneshiro-."

"Oooooh, I wanna gamble with him." Yumeko interrupted with a smiled about wanting to play a game with the former drug dealer.

"Knock it off." Makoto scolded at the Compulsive Gambler. "Anyway, we explored his Palace based on how he viewed money in blackmailing, and we obviously put a stop to his nefarious deeds."

A white light flashed.

Kaneshiro's Palace (The Bank of Gluttony)/Flashback

The third flashback showed the Thieves with Queen on their side, going head-to-head against the Shadow of Kaneshiro Junya (金城 潤矢) at the vault.

As Shadow Kaneshiro transformed into the humanoid fly as Baal, he then piloted his giant Piggytron machine in attempted to flatten his enemies.

"Gyahahahahaha! Yeh ready to die?! It ain't a pig, yo! This is my Palace's swine-model defensive mechanoid, Piggytron!"

The fight continues. Queen is seen riding Johanna in evading the bullets from Piggytron. After holding off the machine's attacks and preventing Shadow Kaneshiro from rolling his machine in sphere mode to the Thieves, the vigilantes defeated the crude crime lord.

(End theme)

Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (大阪市)/Present

"With all these heists so far, this gotten the attention of the police force besides the public." Mona stated.

"We remembered Akechi Goro, an ace detective that once went against us, but we'll mention him later." Ryuji recalled him.

Hifumi is briefly silent since remember seeing Akechi in the past news.

"Wow, I guess it's my turn then." Futaba interjected the conversation. "It's summer vacation, that is when the Medjed incident happened. I contacted the Phantom Thieves in requesting to steal my own heart."

"So, that means your their fourth target?" Sion asked the younger girl.

"Yeah, and it's that complicated." Futaba replied to Sion. "I'm Sojiro's adopted daughter, and I remembered my mother died from a murder incident. Her co-workers blamed me, I became a hikikomori, shutting myself like a tomb in guilt. That's when my new friends arrived in my Palace, and fought a Cognition of my mother, in allowing me to step in."

A white light flashed.

Futaba's Palace (The Pyramid of Wrath) (フタバ・パレス)/Flashback

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Keeper of Lust)

At the summit of the pyramid, the Phantom Thieves are facing a difficult battle against the giant Cognitive of Isshiki Wakaba (一色 若葉), who has the body of a Sphinx and the head of herself. The Thieves attempted to fire their ranged weapons at the monster, but it does little to no effect. Even Mona doesn't even know to help out his comrades.

That is, until Futaba entered her own Palace, and after interacting with her Shadow self in coming to terms of her depression and anxiety, alongside the revelation of the suicide note, Futaba's Persona has awakened.

Futaba's Shadow then transformed into the Persona, Necronomicon, and Futaba became Oracle in going inside it.

"This is my heart's world, right? Hacking into my distortion should be no problem for me!" Oracle announced.

By turning the tide, Oracle conjured a ballista, to which the Phantom Thieves used it to bring down the Cognitive Wakaba. This allowed the Thieves to deliver melee damage to the beast and defeating it. After which, the spirit of the real mother of Futaba materialized.

"Um, I… I love you, Mom…" Oracle muttered in letting out her feelings.

"I love you too, Futaba." Wakaba smiled. "Now, you should get going."

With that said, Wakaba's spirit disappeared back to the afterlife.

Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (大阪市)/Present

"And with that, I became the Phantom Thieves' hacker in showing my usefulness." Futaba smiled.

Mona simply sighed of remembering a bad incident caused by his self-loathing and arrogance.

"What's the matter, Morgana?" Hifumi asked.

After a brief moment of silence, Mona answered to Hifumi, "I admit, I didn't take Futaba's role well. At some point, I lashed out of the group's popularity terms, got into a fight with Ryuji that caused me to left the team."

"Yeah, I do remember that." Ryuji groaned about the incident.

"This is when I became involved in the mystery as the final member." Haru stepped in. "I became a Phantom Thief upon meeting Morgana in an attempt to compete by going to my father's Palace."

"You mean Okumura Kunikazu?" Hifumi questioned of remembering another famous figure as the Thieves' fifth target.

"Yes." Haru nodded. "I wanted to change my father's heart of not seeing his workers mistreated alongside escaping from a potential unhealthy marriage. Because of my kindness, I was able to have Morgana and my new friends in reconciliation and united to steal the treasure."

A white light flashed.

Okumura's Palace (The Space Station of Greed)/Flashback

The whole Phantom Thieves, with Noir as the official last member that joined the team, are confronting the Shadow of Okumura Kunikazu (奥村 邦和), known as Mammon, inside the UFO. Upon Shadow Okumura trapping them with the exception of Mona and Noir, Mona eventually saved the day in finally redeeming himself and for his friends by using his slingshot to disarm Shadow Okumura's remote, freeing his friends.

"Whoa, it hit! Way to go, me!" Mona cried out in surprised.

"Wowza! You're so cool, Mona!" Oracle happily exclaimed while touching Mona's back head.

"Yeah, you stole the show, man!" Skull lightly smacked the cat with a grin.

With thirty minutes to spare, the Phantom Thieves are fending off Shadow Okumura's robot drones. Haru's Persona, Milady, is seen. This is leading up to the most powerful of them all that is a large black drone. After enduring the executive drone's devastating attacks, the Thieves managed to destroyed it and easily defeated Shadow Okumura in time.

"In the end, I am just one more in a lineage of failures…" Shadow Okumura regretfully muttered as he sat in defeat. "This may be the end of Okumura Foods… Forgive me, Haru…"

"Father…" Noir sadly muttered.

(End theme)

Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (大阪市)/Present

"We thought everything was supposed to be fine as we celebrated in Tokyo Disneyland." Haru recalled. "But, during my father's confession, he died suddenly and I was deeply saddened."

Indeed, Hifumi recalled on live television that shocked her as well.

"Everything is all messed up." Ren seriously stated. "With the public turning against us, and relating further of the mental shutdowns that happened, that's when Akechi figured out our identities."

"Duh! It's the pancakes as the clue!" Ryuji hollered.

"Akechi wanted to join us in venturing to my sister's Palace. Her name is Sae, and we go through the challenge of wanting to free my sister's way of justice." Makoto briefly explained.

A white light flashed.

Niijima's Palace (The Casino of Envy)/Flashback

(Cue Sawano Hiroyuki - Tears Of The Dragon)

With their special guest, Akechi Goro (明智 吾郎)/Crow (クロウ) with his Persona as Robin Hood, the Phantom Thieves are venturing Niijima Sae's Palace, which is a grand casino of the hedonistic envy. After long exploration and playing tough games to the point they exploited the Palace ruler's cheating, they planned to wait the day of sending the Calling Card in the exact moment.

And it did, to which the Phantom Thieves and Crow are facing off against Shadow Sae in a casino roulette.

"Let's play this fair and square." Shadow Sae goaded her enemies.

The Thieves fight on the first round, the roulette wheel is spinning to gain the advantage for Shadow Sae. However, the Thieves managed to figure out the cheating. Shadow Sae is furious, to which she transformed into the demonic knight form of Leviathan.

"Cheating?! Unfair?! SILENCE! This is MY world!" Shadow Sae roared at her enemies through her ghastly helmet.

"This… is my sister's true nature?! No…" Queen muttered in fear.

The second round begins with another tough battle in their hands. After managing to hold off the raging foe, they manage to defeat Sae's Shadow.

"Makoto…?" Shadow Sae muttered to her.

"I don't think it's wrong to bring light to evils which can't be judged by law. That's all the Phantom Thieves have been trying to do too." Queen reassured to her sister's Shadow.

After consoling the Shadow, the Palace's guards are going after the Thieves. Joker took the offer in distracting the Shadows while his teammates escaped safely. After an established chase, Ren Amamiya is captured by the police and brought forth to Sae's interrogation.

Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (大阪市)/Present

"Now I understand, I remembered I contacted you on the phone if you're alright from the police station!" Hifumi exclaimed to Ren about the past incident.

"Yeah, it wasn't an easy process." Ren explained to Hifumi. "I got beaten and drugged, who which I had a long interrogation with Sae of the past events up to this point. As I started to remember, I convinced Makoto's sister to take my phone. After she left, Akechi arrived and shot me in the head…..or so he thought he killed me."

There was a moment of silence for a bit.

"It turned out our leader is alive and well." Makoto explained. "We never stole my sister's treasure. In fact, we knew from the start that Akechi is plotting to turn on us. So we made a Cognitive Shadow of Ren and the interrogation room since the Palace is connected to the police station. After which, Ren managed to escape with my sister's help and we regrouped."

"So in other words, Akechi just got outsmarted." Ryuji grinned.

"I'm satisfied how you humans pull if off for such a gamble." Sion gave his praised towards his new comrades and turning to Ren, "For you, Amamiya. You did the impossible."

"Thank you, I'm sure you did the same thing in your world." Ren replied to Sion. "Anyway, we finally learned the truth that all these Palaces, the hearts we stole, and the mental shutdowns; are all linked to the Conspiracy led by Shido Masayoshi."

"Now the puzzle pieces are coming together." Hifumi realized, knowing from the past news of Shido rallied his followers in making the country a better place. But in truth, Shido is a hateful madman only caring for himself.

"It came full circle that Shido is that same person who sued me and got me into probation in the first place. But looking back, if it weren't for my reckless actions, I would have not kickstarted the Phantom Thieves and saving society in the first place." Ren frankly admitted his destiny. "Here, we came to the final Palace in stopping Akechi and Shido's goals."

A white light flashed.

Shido's Palace (The Cruise of Pride)/Flashback

At last, the final Palace has come for the Phantom Thieves. They are on a huge boat as part of an ultimate test of heist. They need to find clues, exploring maze-like obstacles like mice, and facing off against the Shadows of Shido's five cohorts for their recommendations in order to open the assembly hall.

After which, they come face to face against the traitor himself, Akechi Goro. With the revelations that Akechi is Shido's son and why he wanted revenge on the politician for the abandonment and abuse, the Thieves are fighting the Traitor and his two berserked Shadow minions.

Upon defeating them in the first round.

"Come! Loki!" Akechi maniacally cackled.

Akechi becomes the black knight and called forth his true Persona. A Persona based on the famous Norse trickster and adapted in many pop culture such as the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Loki.

"Justice?! Righteous?! Keep that shit to yourselves!" Akechi yelled insanely. "You're going down… I'll destroy you… Now! Let's see you drop dead one at a time, in front of your precious friends! DIIIIIIIE!"

Another difficult battle occured. The Thieves fight all they got against a single black mask figure with Loki's powers. After a lengthy battle, the vigilantes defeated Akechi.

"...You're so lucky. Lucky to be surrounded… by teammates who acknowledge you…" Akechi sadly muttered to Joker. "As for me, people will find out my past deductions were just charade. My fame and trust will vanish. In the end… I couldn't be special…"

"Dude, you're more than special…" Skull muttered in showing a rare level of respect despite butting heads with Akechi.

"It pains me to admit… but your wit and strength far exceeds ours. We only defeated you by teaming up…" Queen admitted in comparing herself to him. "I was honestly… envious of your natural ability."

After which, a Cognitive version of Akechi appeared in taunting the real Akechi. The real Akechi stayed behind to sacrifice himself, allowing the Phantom Thieves to escape the Palace.

(End theme)

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Rivers In the Desert)

Then, the Phantom Thieves have already broadcasting their final Calling Card towards Shido throughout all of Tokyo, declaring that their leader is alive, and that they are going to steal his heart.

The final war against Shido Masayoshi (獅童 正義) begins.

The Phantom Thieves are all at the assembly hall. They meet face-to-face against the Shadow of the corrupted politician.

"Sacrifices are inevitable in the path of reform. The ignorant masses only care about their own personal happiness. I am merely granting that for them. That is the social reform that only I, as the one chosen by God, can enact!" Shadow Shido calmly boasted. "That is why I must reestablish this mighty country. One that does not waiver… One that others bow to."

"A cruel person like you has no right to stand leading the citizens of this country. You're nothing but a criminal who rose above others by climbing a staircase of sin." Queen glared at Shadow Shido.

"You say it's for the country, but I bet it's all for yourself." Panther growled and yelled. "Nobody would wish for something like that!"

"Mighty, my ass! That's just a crooked country made by a crook!" Skull yelled.

"We cannot let you do this. You are a disgrace to Japan." Fox glared. "Hence, we will take your deranged heart."

Shadow Shido simply nodded in disappointment and stated to the Thieves, "It seems the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as such… I thought you were smarter than that. This is unfortunate… I have no choice but to eliminate you all."

And so, the epic battle begins when Shadow Shido donned a warlord-like general uniform known to himself as Samael, while riding a giant golden lion made out of human statues. The lion changed shaped from gaining featherly wings, to a pyramid like an Eye of Providence. After defeating the golden lion as it disappeared, Shadow Shido step forth to personally fight the Thieves. Shadow Shido recognized Joker as the same teenager that stopped his real self that got into Ren's probation.

Shadow Shido simply chuckled at Joker, "I see… So it truly is you. Haha… What an interesting turn of fate."

Shadow Shido then disrobe his general shirt uniform in having his muscular body exposed in delivering a fighting stance.

"I shall win this game!" Shadow Shido exclaimed.

Another difficult battle occured. The Phantom Thieves fight Shadow Shido in both his base and then his 'True Samael' form when he enlarged his muscles to purplish-red. After an epic battle, the Thieves managed to defeat Shadow Shido.

The real Shido attempted to commit suicide in order to destroy his Palace and kill the Thieves from within. Luckily, the Phantom Thieves made it out alive in time and stealing the Treasure as well, thus the changed of heart from Shido has happened.

(End theme)

Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (大阪市)/Present

"We thought it's seemly be over, but it's just the beginning." Ren stated. "Nobody believed the truth of Shido's wrongdoings. So, on that day of December 24th, 2016, we went to the true final mission."

"Mementos." Mona called out. "The collective realm of all the people's hearts. That is when we Phantom Thieves explored the depths in finally searching the truth about my origins. At the end, we encountered the public's treasure shaped like the mythical Holy Grail. We can't defeat it, and that we're fading out of existence."

"While I'm transported to the Velvet Room." Ren recalled. "Turned out that Justine and Caroline merged to become their true self, Lavenza. While the big shock is revealed, the Igor I interacted turned out to be a god and the Holy Grail itself, Yaldabaoth. He set up a game to see humanity's paths with mine and Akechi's involvement, but I refused. The real Igor showed up and revealed that he created Mona to helped humanity's future. With us Phantom Thieves reassemble, we went to the final showdown against Yaldabaoth himself."

It makes sense that Hifumi is one of Ren's Confidants that was aware of Mementos' effects of the real world and witness that fateful battle. A white light flashed.

Shibuya, Tokyo (渋谷区, 東京)/Qliphoth World/Flashback

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Jaldabaoth)

After racing through the path and defeating the god's four archangels, the Phantom Thieves finally confronted the God of Control, Yaldabaoth (ヤルダバオート).

"I am the administrator born of the collective human unconscious. The god of control, Yaldabaoth." The deity introduced with a metallic godly voice booming. "The administrator must guide mankind toward proper development. And now that the foolishness of man has been proven, it is the administrator's duty to purge them. The foolish masses merely spread indolent thoughts and force the progress of society backwards. If left to humanity, the world would slowly meet its demise. Rehabilitation is impossible now. I am the entity which governs this world. Its future depends wholly on my leadership. Those who dare defy this natural order shall be met with punishment raining down from the heavens."

Mona turned towards Joker, "We're fighting against a god who's not holding anything back, right? I'm so glad I was able to be a part of your team…"

"Yeah. Let's win this." Joker agreed to Mona and his friends.

"We'll take it all back… Our future… And this world!" Mona declared as all of the Thieves faced Yaldabaoth.

The final battle begins. Yaldabaoth used the powers of all the Seven Deadly Sins to instill deadly effects towards his oppositions. The Thieves are attacking and enduring the god's power and puzzling arms in this arduous challenge.

"The abyss of the unconscious yearns for ultimate ruin…" Yaldabaoth announced. "You have no means of escape, humans. Punishment shall strike you all… As you pass through the gates of destruction… My control is the absolute truth of this world."

Yaldabaoth then charged up and unleashed his devastating Rays of Control in critically injured the Phantom Thieves. However, the Phantom Thieves are slowly getting up and defiantly glared at the god.

"If you're really a god, you should be guiding humans to your ideals! You're destroying them because you can't do that, aren't you? So that you can flaunt your own existence." Mona gave a sick burn towards Yaldabaoth. "That's why you were observing us! You had to because the reaction of the "masses" worried you!"

"What drivel…" Yaldabaoth rebuked as he casted divine thunder to injured the Phantom Thieves. "Humans are naught but clumps of desire. Logic dictates that a world filled with them will decline."

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Our Beginning)

As hope seemed lost, Mishima rallied all of Tokyo's civilians in sending their lights in believing the Phantom Thieves up to a full one hundred percent.

Hope comes as Arsene unshackled his chains in transforming into Ren's Ultimate Persona, Satanael. The rebellious demon lord towered over the mechanical god of control. Yaldabaoth delivered another Rays of Control at the Thieves, but it does no effect to them.

"Impossible!" Yaldabaoth cried out.

"Pillage him Satanael!" Joker exclaimed while his Persona is behind him. He then declared to Yaldabaoth. "Begone!"

With that said, Satanael fired his Sinfull Shell at Yaldabaoth's head directly, instantly killing the god. A new dawn has come, as the citizens of Tokyo are freed to make their own choices.

"What power… It surpasses mine own… a god born from the wish of the masses… So this… is the true Trickster… Damn that Igor… It seems he wasn't spouting nonsense…"

Yaldabaoth's last words are spoken before the god fades away in reverting back to a non-sapient grail. Thus, ending the tales of the Phantom Thieves.

(End theme)

Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (大阪市)/Present

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Sunset Bridge)

Returning to the present. The rest of the remaining conversation mentioned Ren turning over the police to testify Shido, Ren's friends alongside his other Confidants including Hifumi herself helping out till it's finally successful for Ren to be a free man, the reunion with his friends and Mona, the Valentine date between Ren and Ann, and finally Ren returning back to his hometown with a road trip spin.

"So that is the end of the Trickster's journey." Hifumi concluded, recalling that time when she gave Ren the Kosha Piece as a farewell gift.

"Honestly, I didn't pay attention to the whole ordeal." Yumeko smiled.

The others merely groaned at the gambler's attitude towards the response.

"Why do you not bother wanting to listen to this?" Sion glared at Yumeko, knowing he and Hifumi did most of the response talking.

"Maybe if you're hearing this seriously, then you would have understand." Hifumi lectured at Yumeko.

"Oh ho ho ho, you humans, Morgana, and the Revenant of the future are having this heartwarming time with reflections!" Nekomata materialized in front of everyone, thankfully other customers eating in tables did not see the Guardian Spirit.

"Glad you're here in listening to all of this, Nekomata." Makoto smiled at the spiritual white cat. "If you appear physically, then you would have try out the food."

"Thank you for the compliment. I should then remind that we have founded the source somewhere in Osaka Castle." Nekomata reminded.

"According to the theory, the source feels reminded of a Palace." Mona compared.

"Yeah, but we're not stealing someone's heart this time." Ren stated. "The perpetrator causing this mess is a different scale."

"I agree, it's going to be a challenging mission that we need preparations like usual." Mona agreed. "We're going to Osaka Castle on the fifth of August."

"Just a calm before storming the fortress." Yusuke commented.

"And it's when us players are raiding the dungeon." Hifumi supported.

"Sounds like a good idea, Mona. We girls could use a hot springs somewhere." Ann commented.

"And I keep in touch from that girl back in Universal Studios." Ryuji mentioned about his new friend and potential love interest.

"Then it's settled." Ren declared. "For now, we'll just enjoy eating food and resting up at the hotel for the day."

And what Ren's words are right. The Phantom Thieves and their allies, now that they know their next goals are, they are getting ready like nothing.

(End theme)

The Next Day

Okumizuma Onsen (奥水間温泉)/Kaizuka, Osaka (貝塚市, 大阪市)/August 4th, 2020 (2020年8月4日)

(Cue Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST - Fated Relationship)

The area switches to an onsen, a Japanese hot spring. Men and women bathed themselves for their bodies, both physically and spiritually, to relaxed.

There are a group of young woman seen bathing in the waters in their nude bodies: Ann, Makoto, Hifumi, Haru, Futaba, and Yumeko.

"Ahh, nothing like the hot springs to calmed my nerves, right girls?" Ann asked her friends.

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting that Ann." Makoto smiled. "My mind felt much better after yesterday."

"Totally agree, I could use some spa." Futaba relaxed.

"It is refreshing to my delicate skin for goodness in health." Hifumi commented.

"Since I'm with Ren, Ryuji meets that Osaka girl…" Ann noticed before she asked Makoto and Haru.

Both Makoto and Haru blushed, they turn towards each other a bit before facing Ann.

"Not yet, despite my sis is already engaged." Makoto answered.

"Yes, but I know that both of us will find a young man in our lives." Haru politely responded.

Underneath the waters, both Makoto and Haru's hands are touching. They both figured out and turned around, slightly blushing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mako-chan." Haru softly said.

"No, it's okay." Makoto reassured to her.

"Say Hifumi, I gotta wonder, do you really like Sion?" Ann playfully teased the Shogi woman.

"Well, I have to admit, I like him for being the way he is." Hifumi answered with a slight blush.

Then, Yumeko appeared behind Hifumi and startled her by playfully grabbed her breasts, "C'mon! You do like him. Don't worry, I fallen in love with the guy as well!"

"Y-Yumeko! Stop it!" Hifumi cried out and blushed as both splashed the surface of the water.

The rest of the young women simply watched Hifumi and Yumeko's teasing to each other.

"Should we…?" Haru pondered.

"Nah, just let the two be." Ann answered to Haru.

(End theme)

Sankō Shrine (三光神社)/Tennōji, Osaka (天王寺区,大阪市)

Ryuji, Yusuke, and Nekomata are taking a brief exploration of the Sankō Shrine. This Shinto shrine had a tunnel centuries ago that interconnected the Sanada Maru to Osaka Castle back in the Siege of Osaka. There is a statue of Sanada Yukimura alongside his Enku Guardian Spirit seen in honoring his memory. A few tourists are seen taking pictures of it.

"I don't know why we're at this place, Yusuke." Ryuji groaned, knowing he already experienced the Meiji Shrine.

"Well, if you put it that way, it is just learning more information in relating to the energies from Osaka Castle besides admiring the scenery, Ryuji." Yusuke pointed out.

"Since it was built during Emperor Hanzei's rule, the former name as Himeyama Shrine is also dedicated to Amaterasu Omikami, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, and Susanoo-no-Mikoto as a divine triad." Nekomata small talked historical facts of the shrine.

"Thanks for the lesson, cat." Ryuji sardonically quipped.

(Cue Nioh OST - Freed From This Mortal Coil)

Then, the three sensed someone approaching. They turned to see a young woman appearing in front of them. Her appearance to them and anyone else can be reminded of Shihomi Etsuko in her younger days.

"Nice day, huh?" The woman greeted.

"Umm, yeah. But who are you?" Ryuji blinked.

"Wait, I sensed something mystic within that woman." Yusuke pointed out.

"Indeed, we meet again, descendant of Miura Anjin." Nekomata greeted the woman.

The woman smiled as Saoirse briefly materialized in front of the two surprised Phantom Thieves and the not-so surprised Nekomata.

"Whoa!" Ryuji cried out in surprised.

"So it's true." Yusuke calmly stated. "William's Guardian Spirit has passed over to his descendant."

"Yes, that is true all right." William's descendant introduced with a smile. "I also studied maritime and naval studies, alongside being proficient at many foreign languages."

"Interesting. What brought you into coming to Osaka, or at least watching over us?" Yusuke asked the woman.

"Besides the food there, I had the similar purpose as the Phantom Thieves, searching for answers of the Yokai and Lost incursions." The woman answered.

"I see. In fact, we may have found something within Osaka Castle." Yusuke said relating to a source.

"Yes. I feel it too. However, this is the job that the Phantom Thieves and their allies need to take care off." The woman stated. "Tread carefully, because I sensed that resentment and chaos will be unleashed."

Both Ryuji and Yusuke mulled and take the woman's words in heart of what to expect for tomorrow.

(End theme)

Umeda (梅田)/Kita-ku, Osaka (北区, 大阪市)

In the district of Umeda, Sion is seen wandering in blending in the crowd. The first time walking alone instead of a companion feels that he's exploring on his own to take a breather for the disguised vampire. He then looked up to see the Umeda Sky Building in distance.

Then, his mind saw images of fragmented memories. The images seen are himself, Jack Rutherford, and other Revenants going against Cruz Silva and Lost. His encounters with a white haired girl with yellow eyes named Io. Blood Beads. A Revenant companion named Louis helping out Sion from Revenant assailants. Sion and Mia Karnstein exploring a white eldritch area called the Cathedral of the Sacred Blood, in which the hallways are reminded of M.C. Escher's artworks. Jack Rutherford and Eva Roux finding an item called the Divine Shell to nullified the Q.U.E.E.N.'s regenerative ability. A Revenant scientist named Juzo Mido. And, Sion alongside Mia, Louis, and another companion named Yakumo Shinonome fighting a large Lost monster that looked like a cross between a wolf and a lower body of a wolf spider called the Successor of the Ribcage.

Sion shakes these off, as if they seem to bother him again. Yet, he sighed himself of wondering if these are part of his true memories. Nevertheless, he continued wandering the business district area.

Midōsuji (御堂筋)/Osaka (大阪市)

In the streets of Midōsuji, Ren is seen taking a walk with Mona seen in his backpack. As usual, they explore the sights in a nice day with a lot of people passing through.

Suddenly, both notice the blue door of the Velvet Room with Lavenza seen next to it. No normal civilian did not see the petite attendant except Ren and Mona. Ren briefly blinked as Lavenza smiled and waved at him to get his attention.

The Velvet Room (ベルベット・ルーム)

(Cue Persona OST - Aria Of The Soul)

It then switched to the Velvet Room. Ren and Mona pay a visit to Igor and Lavenza, especially with Mona's reunion with his creator.

"I see that things are going well for your new adventure." Igor greeted.

"Yeah, we had the clues in Osaka and preparing for tomorrow's mission." Ren inquired.

"And I have my trust to Amamiya and his friends." Mona spoke.

"But be warned." Igor announced. "This realm is not like the Palaces you encountered, but a different reality in finding the crucial answers. Ones that are linked to the Revenant himself."

"I know that." Ren reminded.

"And there's another. There is energy we felt that is similar to the Holy Grail itself."

As soon as both Ren and Mona hear that revelation, their expression comes to a bit shocking.

"Don't tell me that Yaldabaoth, or at least some form of him returned…?!" Ren spoke out loud.

"We do not even know yet. My assumption is it has been connected to the perpetrator behind these events." Igor calmly answered.

"First, this being has been using Amrita for some time, and now I learned that he has connections to that god we fought four years ago? None of this doesn't even added up…!" Mona nodded in disbelief.

"Then that means the game has just been renewed, but on a different scale." Lavenza symbolized.

"Nevertheless, we fought that deity before, we can beat him again in showing the world a difference." Mona reassured with courage.

"Mona's right, we'll make things right in going through this." Ren agreed with the cat.

"I'm glad the spirit of the Tricksters remained strong within you two." Igor gave his compliments.

"We'll be here in managing your Personas and well-being." Lavenza added.

"Thank you, we'll do our best." Ren said to the two.

(End theme)

The Next Day

Osaka Castle (大坂城)/Chūō-ku, Osaka (中央区, 大阪市)/August 5th, 2020 (2020年8月5日)

(Cue Nioh OST - Siege of Osaka (Summer))

The next two days. All of the heroes have gathered up to the same outskirts of Osaka Castle. While tourists are seen in the background, the Phantom Thieves and their allies have the center attention in about to go inside.

"This is Osaka Castle." Ren commented.

"Yes, that's where me and Mona found the readings." Makoto said to her leader.

"It's similar to the Metaverse and-!" Mona called out before being interrupted.

"Amrita, yes indeed." Nekomata finished.

"Hey, I wanted to finished my sentence here!" Mona shouted at the cat Guardian Spirit.

"Ho ho! I always like to make a remark to make fun of you!" Nekomata playfully teased.

"Enough, you two." Ann groaned in annoyance.

Hifumi noticed Sion looking unsure to himself, "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing, Hifumi. Maybe I will learn more about the revelation of how I come to this timeline." Sion bluntly said.

"Do not worry, we'll find out the answers together." Hifumi reassured him.

"And I am also by your side as well!" Yumeko said to Hifumi and Sion.

"Well, there's no turning back now, people." Ren announced to his friends.

Then, the group are slowly heading inside the castle. As they walk forward and forward, signs of civilians begin to disappear, as if they are entering into a different realm. The passage of distortion felt similar to how the Phantom Thieves entered the Metaverse. A white light flashes that engulfed the group.

Distorted Osaka

Once the group has made it to the realm, they come into full aghast of what they see. The group are now in their super-powered attires.

"What the hell…?!" Panther gasped.

Indeed it is. It is a distorted realm that is shaped like the city of Osaka. Elements of modern architecture and ancient structures are meshed together. Other elements of notorious places such as the Aquarium Kaiyukan and Universal Studios Japan are also merged with many buildings and decorations. In distance, there is a tall skyscraper that is similar to the Umeda Sky Building.

"This looks like the amalgamation of Osaka's locations!" Fox exclaimed.

"What energy! This distortion is something we never felt beyond Amrita energy!" Nekomata warned.

"Totally agree with you, my sensors indicate that it's off the charts!" Oracle pointed out.

"We know we're not facing Shadows in that realm, so I'd say be on guard, guys." Mona reminded his teammates.

Sion scanned the area and said, "We won't rest until we reached the source and my real memories."

"It is not going to be an easy task." Hifumi added.

"And it's clearly not a walk in the park either." Joker muttered while glaring at the city realm.

Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building

Meanwhile, the enigmatic shadowed figure is seen somewhere inside the skyscraper. Coming out the shadows, he revealed himself to be a slender man with trimmed black hair and wore a black business suit and a black shirt. His visage gave a resemblance to Shinobu Sensui from Yu Yu Hakusho and Chrollo Lucifer from Hunter x Hunter. He had amber eyes that glared through the window.

"So, they come at last." The anomalous figure calmly stated.

Behind him are nine shadowy figures. They have the same energy as the Lost and also...the Metaverse?

"You are all so eager to meet these Phantom Thieves. The moment has come, for I am Saklas, the Angel of Control."

Suddenly, the man's shadow formed a giant silhouette image of Yaldabaoth himself. But, just who is he? Where did he came from? And why did he had the God of Control's essence?

He has expected their arrival.

(End theme)

(Cue The way - Xenoblade Chronicles X)


	4. Intermission: Inception

(Cue Crossfade - The Unknown)

"This is Sion speaking.

As we're resting for tomorrow's mission, we're in some sort of a dream. Is this for real that we're in some kind of foreign lands outside of Japan.

What's interesting is that we encountered cognitive versions of someone that the Phantom Thieves knew, alongside my comrades. I felt I reunited with the ones I knew from my home, but I just don't know.

We're going to find out who's behind this.

(End theme)

(Cue Hans Zimmer - Mombasa)

Persona Vein (ペルソナの静脈)

Intermission:

Inception (開始)

Phantom Thieves' Dreams

(Cue Owari no Seraph Opening FULL - ｢X.U.｣ » 終わりのセラフ OP)

The group of protagonists have arrived in the abandoned city. Likely, while they were sleeping for an important mission, they are transported from their dreams.

Joining the party are dream versions of Mia Karnstein, Louis, Yakumo Shinonome, and Akechi Goro.

It is like an Akane no Mai, giving meanings of 'deep red', 'red dance', and 'red lost child'. Their minds danced into this dreamscape like lost beings wandering. But, much like the Phantom Thieves' motif color is red, and the Revenants' thirst for blood, they both share the same desires of rebelling against the corrupted society.

The party explored and scanned their new surroundings. This is all new territory for them and nothing like their Japanese home.

"Talk about not being familiar with our surrounding environment," Ren meticulously scanned. "But, I know we're not anywhere near home."

Ryuji wondered. "So, where the hell are we?"

Yusuke noticed the famous Alamo landmark. "From what I've studied about American culture, we're in Texas. San Antonio, Texas specifically."

Ann blinked. "And how do you know that?"

Futaba pointed toward the Alamo. "That's why. That's the Alamo where Texas fought Mexico. The people who fought for independence proclaimed the famous, 'Remember the Alamo'! If you think about it, those people who fought for Texas' independence are freedom fighters kinda like us."

Haru nodded. "Yes, that does describes us Phantom Thieves well."

Ryuji sighed as he sardonically responded. "Yeah, yeah, thanks for the history lesson, but tell me why the hell is Akechi Goro with us?" He turned to Akechi, who was behind them with Mia, Louis, and Yakumo.

"That's because he's not the real Akechi Goro," Makoto answered Ryuji.

"They're just cognitive versions of these people. These three happen to be from my timeline. They're not real, but they can still interact with us all the same." Sion added as he's talking with Mia, Louis, and Yakumo.

Akechi chuckled. "Come now, I may not be real, but you shouldn't be hostile toward me."

Looking over his shoulder, Ren addressed Akechi. "Forgive us. It's just awkward that you're with us since we haven't see the real Akechi Goro for a few years. We still haven't been given word on his whereabouts."

Hifumi smiled to Sion. "You must be happy to see your friends again. They seem nice."

Mia replied to Hifumi. "Thanks for taking in our friend and tending to him."

Hifumi bowed to the female Revenant. "It's my pleasure, Mia-san. It's nice meeting someone else like Sion."

Overhearing them, Makoto made a playful jab. "Oh look at me, I'm so popular with the ladies. Boy, aren't you slick, Mr. Revenant."

Sion smirked. "Jealous?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "As if."

Ann briefly conversed with Mia and Louis.

"So, Mia, Louis, those names of yours aren't Japanese. That'd make you foreigners like me?" Ann pointed out.

Louis replied, feeling comfortable conversing with Ann. "It's good knowing there's someone we can speak with casually and can understand our language."

Mia smiled. "English does become the universal language and becomes the dominant one in our time."

Ann smiled. "I'm thankful I can speak another language and speak to other foreigners like me. Sion is a pretty cool guy once we got to know him."

Yusuke noted. "But Yakumo is a name of Japanese origin. Do you happen to be Japanese?"

Yakumo answered. "I'm a Revenant am Japanese. Although, pure Japanese are nearly extinct in our time. I'm only half-Japanese." He turned to Sion. "And I follow him as a way to repay my debt. He saved me as I was on the verge of becoming a Lost."

"Interesting," Yusuke said.

Just then, Morgana walked over to Mia.

"Mia-san, how long have you known Sion?"

"To be honest, only about as long as I've known him," Mia replied, looking over toward Sion's direction. "We are only one of the remaining Revenants in our time."

Morgana nodded. "I see. Yes, that's very interesting. There's much about you Revenants I'd like to know about."

Mia chuckled. "And I'd like to know how a cat like you can even talk, but I've seen weirder things."

Haru whispered to Makoto. "By the way, don't you think Louis is quite attractive, Mako-chan?"

Makoto blinked and shook her head. "What? You really think so?" She looked over toward Louis.

Haru giggled at Makoto's reaction. "Well? He's quite handsome."

Makoto scoffed, turning away not giving Louis so much of a glance.

"Yes, you have to admit he's very good looking."

"Maybe for a Revenant, I suppose," the female police officer shrugged. "Then again, this is just a dream version of him."

Haru nodded. "Yes, I'll bet the real deal is even more attractive."

Makoto sighed. "Right."

As the group continued to explore the area near the Alamo, Ren listened to the casual and jovial conversations were having with the Revenants. He felt at ease as the Thieves, Hifumi, and Yumeko were establishing friendly bonds with Sion and his cohorts. It was much better than the previous hostility Makoto and Sion had for each other. Only Akechi seemed out of place and that was mostly due to some of the Thieves still feeling distrustful toward him.

Just then, Ren stopped. The others noticed Ren standing still. Morgana hurried over to Ren's side.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

Ren muttered. "Yeah…" Before he can finish, a distorted wave swept through the vicinity and changed the Phantom Thieves into their super powered forms. Ren noticed being in his Joker attire.

"Heads up!" Sion called out as he saw something bright light flaring above them.

(Cue CRISIS OST - Hiroyuki Sawano - 9a14s)

Suddenly, a burst of anomalous golden light cast down from the sky. The beam summoned a lone figure on top of a building. As the light is cleared, it revealed a young blond-haired woman from Spain with her tied in a right single braid, garbed in a dark brown uniform with a white shirt underneath, white pants, golden cape, dark brown boots, and carried a rapier. Her name is Maria (Nioh). The Spanish woman gazed her puissant eyes towards the group.

Maria walked out from the Alamo entrance like a royal queen. The group held their ground as the proud Spanish woman stopped in front of them.

"Phantom Thieves, I presume?" Maria addressed them.

"Yes. Are you the one who brought us here?" Joker queried to her.

"Daymn, she's quite the hottie," Skull remarked over Maria's attractive looks.

Panther groaned. "Stay focused, will you?"

Sion growled toward Maria. "I'm sensing a malevolent aura from her."

Mia, Louis, and Yakumo quickly amassed next to Sion. The Revenants fiercely glared down Maria.

Before Mona can speak, Nekomata's spirit materialized next to him.

"Phantom Thieves and Revenants, beware this is Maria, the chaos bringer that sought the Amrita. She's proficient in combat and not one to be taken lightly. And I sense she's brought other evil spirits with her." Nekomata warned the group.

"Other evil spirits?" Queen wondered cautiously.

"Whoever they are, bring them on," Sion demanded.

"Whoa, don't goad her, you idiot!" Makoto chided the Revenant.

"We must be cautious when facing the unknown," Fox stated.

Oracle gasped as her scanner readings increased. "Whoa! Danger, danger Will Robinson!" She called out, referencing the famous Robot from Lost in Space. "The readings on these spirits are off the charts!"

Joker had a cautious look. "What?!"

Mona added as the back of his fur stood. "She's right! We've got company and not the kind you'd want!"

Maria smirked evilly. "Yes, I've communicated with these spirits and they asked me to bring them to you. They're dying to meet you." She raised her rapier into the air. "Come forth and materialize!"

Then, four dark figures materialized behind Maria, reminded of the restless spirits released from Yomi-no-kuni. Behind her are the Shadow versions of Shido Masayoshi (獅童 正義), Kamoshida Suguru (鴨志田 卓), Madarame Ichiryusai (斑目 一流斎), and Kaneshiro Junya (金城 潤矢).

Needless to say, the Phantom Thieves are surprised to see their old enemies.

Joker was taken aback by the familiar Shadows. "It can't be?!"

Skull gaped in shock. "Hell nah, we kicked their asses before! Why are the shit are they here?!"

Oracle reminded them. "Well, we are in a dream-like realm, right? Cognitive thoughts can do a lot of crazy things, including bringing back old enemies."

Panther gritted angrily toward Shadow Kamoshida. "Not you again!"

Fox coldly glared at Shadow Madarame. "So, we're doing this again?"

Queen fiercely scowled at Shadow Kaneshiro. "Ugh, I'd hope I'd never to see your disgusting bug face again."

Joker glared down Shadow Shido. "And even you've returned. I thought we got rid of you."

Shadow Shido evilly chuckled as his eyes turned yellow. "You might've changed the hearts of the very same humans we've possessed, but you can't get rid of us Shadows that easily. Thanks to some outside force whose power is disrupting dimensions, negative cognitive energies started to overflow and thus allowed us to reconstitute ourselves. With the Metaverse gone, we were left drifting until we happened upon this woman here. She, like us, were revived by an entity whose power is akin to Yaldabaoth. And what a better way to exact our revenge than to finish you while you're all asleep!"

Crow interjected. "Then, what about us four?" He referred to himself, Mia, Louis, and Yakumo. "We just came into being because the Phantom Thieves and that Revenant conceived us from their cognitive memories?"

Shadow Shido veered to the cognitive version of Shido's son. "Correct, you four are not real. As for where the real Akechi Goro is nowadays, I don't know nor do I care."

Mia gasped. "So, we'll be gone once you wake up, Sion."

Sion wanted to say something, but Hifumi consoled him.

"Don't worry about that now. They'll be fighting with us to defeat this evil," Hifumi said.

Skull quipped. "Yep, these Shadows are still the same shithole scumbags."

Shadow Kaneshiro cursed them out while buzzing. "Hey, yo, we're gonna beat you biznatches all over and get our revenge, yo!"

Shadow Kamoshida chuckled in a twisted pervy tone. "Eheheh, ladies I'll take good care of you all, especially you, Panther."

Shadow Madarame cackled. "Call me a rip-off artist, will you?! For that, I'll blacklist you from this reality permanently!"

Maria chuckled while tightening her grip of her rapier. "So, now that we have reintroductions out of the way, how about we commence the battles? We can't hold off on your executions any longer."

Joker and Sion stood off against Maria.

"You're right. What are we waiting for?" Joker accepted Maria's challenge.

"Defeat us, and that's a big if, then you'll wake up," Maria stated the conditions. "However, when you lose, you're trapped here forever."

Sion muttered. "With no chance of us ever waking up."

Maria smirked evilly. "Correct, you'll be trapped in an endless sleep and you'll be subjected to us killing you over and over. Our battles will end up on an endless loop until we break your spirits and your physical bodies die."

Queen rebuked. "Sorry, but we don't plan on dying in our sleep. We're beating you here!"

Nekomata cautioned them. "Be careful when you engage Maria. She can and has beaten multiple opponents at once in her prime."

Mona nodded. "Thanks for the warning, but I have faith in the Thieves and our friends."

"We've accepted your conditions, Maria," Joker stated.

"That's good to hear. Shall we proceed with this battle of cognitive wills?!" The Spanish woman declared as the environment around them transformed into a Mementos-like setting. Amrita stones and shards are seen around the area. "I'll be waiting for you in this historic landmark. If you can defeat these Shadows, then come meet me where I'll duel you." With that, she headed into the Alamo.

The four Shadows spread out over San Antonio's downtown vicinity.

"They're shifting toward different locations!" Noir cried out.

"They're going for a divide and conquer strategy. Clever," Fox said.

"Even so, we have to spread out and fight them. I have faith in us we can do this," Mona stated with the utmost confidence in his team's abilities.

"This is the first I'll be fighting these Shadows," Hifumi said slightly worried. "I hope my spirit Janomecho will be enough."

Yumeko chuckled darkly much to her friends' suspicions.

"Why is she laughing now at a time like this?" Mia asked Sion.

"It's Yumeko, don't ask," Sion sighed.

As she continued laughing, Yumeko gave a crazed look. Her eyes glowed bright red as her blissful nature reached new levels.

"Eheheh, OH YES! THEY'VE GOT ME ALL EXCITED NOW!" Yumeko shouted. "GAMBLE AND STAKE MY OWN LIFE IN THIS? I ACCEPT!"

Everyone cowered back and became creeped out by the Compulsive Gambler's ecstatic outburst. Even the other Revenants, who've just been introduced to Yumeko, were weirded out by her and they've seen the freakiest of creatures in their time.

Yumeko wasted no time summoning the Nine-Tailed Fox. "C'mon, let's gamble to our heart's content!" She ran off ahead.

Skull yelled out. "Whoa, hold on!"

Joker sighed as he turned to his sister figure. "Oracle, you know what to do."

Oracle nodded. "Right! Defenses up!"

With that, the group received defense boosts.

"And some speed boosts so we can catch up and find those Shadows," Panther suggested.

Oracle added. "You got it! Speed up!"

The group received quick speed boosts.

"All right, split up, but be cautious on your way to fight the Shadows," Mona forewarned them about any other possible dangers and obstacles before meeting the Shadow bosses.

"Good luck and persevere, young ones. Hifumi-san, you and Yumeko may need to utilize your spirit's full potentials if you end up facing Maria."

Hifumi nodded. "We will. Thank you, Nekomata-sama."

"Phantom Thieves and company, move!" Joker declared.

Fox, Oracle, Hifumi, and Yakumo went one way to face Shadow Madarame. Yumeko, Noir, and Louis went another way to find Shadow Kaneshiro. Panther, Skull, Mona, and Mia headed off to face Shadow Kamoshida. Joker, Sion, Queen, and Crow went forward to confront Shadow Shido.

(End theme)

(Cue Blooming Villain (Atlus Konishi Remix) - Persona 5: Dancing Star Night)

On the eastern side outside the Alamo, Fox, Oracle, Hifumi, and Yakumo faced against Shadow Madarame.

Shadow Madarame snarled. "Yusuke, you'll pay with your life for calling me a plagiarist. For betraying me, I'll take Sayuri from you."

Fox angrily rebuked. "You won't! It ends for you, creature!"

Shadow Madarame took out three scrolls, which he unwrapped and smoke came pouring out. Out from this smoke are three white Fox Spirits.

"Those three Fox Spirits should be a piece of cake, but still don't let your guards down!" Oracle announced, proceeding to summon her Ultimate Persona: Prometheus. Oracle got inside Prometheus and used it to boost her team's defenses and power stats. "All set and ready to go! Take them down, guys!"

Fox took out his katana. Hifumi summoned both her spear and spirit, Janomecho. Janomecho resonated with Hifumi, augmenting the Shogi player's power. Yakumo brought out a giant sword twice as large as his own body.

One of the white Fox Spirits shot straight at Hifumi first, attempting to take out the supposed weakest member of the team. However, Fox intercepted the Fox Spirit with his katana.

"Thank you, Yusuke!" Hifumi gratefully said to her former classmate.

"Foul beast, you dishonor the name of a fox by being controlled by that creature in human skin!" Fox gritted as he shoved his katana through the white Fox Spirit. He sliced upward and killed it instantaneously as it dissolved into black smoke.

Yakumo rushed the second Fox Spirit, which flew around and expelled black beams. Yakumo waved his sword and knocked away the fox's blasts. Yakumo jumped up and bisected the Fox Spirit, causing it to split and dissolve away.

Hifumi declared. "Now be gone, tainted spirit!" With that, the Shogi player tossed her spear at the third Fox Spirit. The Fox Spirit dodged the spear. As it flew straight at Hifumi, the Shogi player beckoned the spear back as the weapon turned and cut through the Fox Spirit's backside.

After the last Fox Spirit dissolved, Shadow Madarame hastily summoned his four portraits: the eyes, the mouth, and the nose.

"Do you not remember this masterpiece of mine, Yusuke? Let's see if your Persona can topple this!" Shadow Madarame boasted over his artistic work.

"Heh, I've come very far since the last we've fought, creature. My Ultimate Persona shall bring down this mediocrity!" Fox declared as he summoned forth his Ultimate Persona: Kamu Susano-o.

Kamu Susano-o brandished its sword and attacked Shadow Madarame's left eye first. The left Painter's Eye tried for an Tarukaja, but Kamu Susano-o unleashed a Giant Slice and took out the left eye. Yakumo charged and slashed off the left Painter's Eye. The Painter's Nose fired Thunderclap to neutralize Yakumo and then used Maelstrom to knock back Fox.

"Yusuke! Yakumo!" Hifumi cried out as she stared in horror at Shadow Madarame, who callously laughed over his enemies' anguish. "I can see why Yusuke lost respect for you!"

"Hang on, Inari! Help's on the way!" Oracle called to Fox. "You, too, Yakumo!" She boosted their energies back up to fight again.

"Thanks, Futaba," Fox said, feeling recovered after accepting Oracle's healing boost. "All right, Kamu Susano-o, we're still in this fight!"

Yakumo stood while lifting up his sword. "Let us commence with the battle."

"Attack the nose, Kamu Susano-o!" Fox beckoned his Persona.

Heeding his summoner's command, Kamu Susano-o took out the Painter's Nose with a Vicious Strike. Yakumo charged and went for the Painter's Mouth. The Mouth went for a Bite, but Hifumi countered and summoned a Shogi-like piece that blocked the Mouth off. Yakumo used this to advantage and slashed the Painter's Mouth in two.

With the portraits taken out, Shadow Madarame was exposed.

"You've been left wide open, 'sensei'," Fox remarked.

"All-out Attack!" Oracle declared.

Fox, Hifumi, and Yakumo went for the decisive blow to Shadow Madarame. Like ninjas, they hit lightning fast strikes all over Shadow Madarame, who failed to keep up. As they finished their attack, Shadow Madarame doubled over in pain and cursed under his breath.

"Damn you… brats… this isn't over…"

Fox pointed his katana toward Shadow Madarame. "It's over, creature. Cease anymore attempts to attack us and fade away."

Shadow Madarame conceded. "Well done… you've far surpassed me as an artist, Yusuke…" He dropped to a knee and dissolved into black dust.

Fox frowned and turned away.

"Yusuke?" Hifumi approached.

"Futaba, we're ready to relocate and find the others," Fox said.

Oracle chimed in through Prometheus. "Sure, no problem! Now let's see who's closest near us."

"Come, Hifumi. Let's see if Sion and the others need our help."

"You're right, Yusuke. I am worried about Sion," Hifumi said. "I hope he's doing ok along with the others."

"Guys, I've found the closest group to us. It's Joker's!" Oracle announced.

"If he's there, then Sion is, too. Please, Futaba. Send me to where Joker's party are!" Hifumi requested to go where Sion is currently located.

On the southern side outside the Alamo, Yumeko, Noir, and Louis faced against Shadow Kaneshiro piloting his Piggytron. Two Red Kappas and one blue-skinned Yoki wielding a kusarigama and a cannon are summoned.

Noir attacked the first Red Kappa and took it out with Psiodyne. Louis unleashed a wave of flames that obliterated the other Red Kappa. Yumeko summoned the spirit of the Nine Tails and launched fiery blasts that weakened the blue-skinned Yoki. The Yoki fired his cannon, forcing the trio to dodge. The trio retaliated and unleashed an All-out Attack on the Yoki.

After taking out the demons, the trio turned their attention toward Shadow Kaneshiro.

"Time for yo asses to get steamrolled over by my Piggytron!" Shadow Kaneshiro roared, declaring a messy execution on the heroes. He activated Piggytron and sent it rolling like a giant boulder.

Yumeko, Noir, and Louis quickly evaded Piggytron. Piggytron aimed and fired Ocular Vulcan at the trio. Louis stepped in front of Noir and took a full shot from Piggytron.

"Shit yeah! Bull's eye! Ahahah!" Shadow Kaneshiro laughed.

"Louis!" Noir called out as she tended to him.

"Hey, you giant talking porkchop! Over here!" Yumeko goaded Shadow Kaneshiro's mechanized piggy bank. "Why don't ya get a piece of me?!" Her eyes glowed red like a demon's. "So you're Kaneshiro?! Why don't we have some fun gambling with our lives!"

Shadow Kaneshiro balked at Yumeko's psychotic demeanor. "...the fuck is wrong with yeh?!"

"Let's see which of our beasts is better? Your piggy wiggy or my Nine-Tailed foxy!" The Compulsive Gambler shouted, raising both hands into the air as her Nine-Tailed Fox spirit appeared.

"Feh, I'm supposed to be scared of that shit?! Ok, now Imma roll yeh asses over! Go forth Piggytron!" Shadow Kaneshiro shouted.

Grinning fiendishly, Yumeko openly invited Piggytron to come toward her.

As Noir helped Louis up, they watched in despair as Yumeko and the Nine-Tails didn't budge from their spot.

"Yumeko! Move out of the way!" Noir cried out to her.

"We've got to get in there!" Louis said as he summoned a sword. He swung it hard and sent a fiery wave that created a wall of flames that stopped Piggytron.

"What the shit?!" Shadow Kaneshiro grimaced as the wall of flames pushed Piggytron back.

Noir summoned her Ultimate Persona: Astarte. Astarte cast One-shot Kill and blasted Piggytron. Piggytron unleashed Missile Party on the group. Yumeko's Nine-Tails rushed Piggytron head-on and swung down its tails. Yumeko's Nine Tails and Louis combined their flamed attacks, unleashing powerful wave of flames that pushed against Piggytron.

Noir eyed Shadow Kaneshiro standing atop Piggytron and recalled how her fellow Thieves beat him.

"Yes, I know what to do," Noir realized as she beckoned Astarte to attack Shadow Kaneshiro.

"Oh shit!" Shadow Kaneshiro blanched as Noir figured out his Piggytron's flaw. He prepared to jump off, but Yumeko conjured flames from her Nine Tails and prevented Shadow Kaneshiro from escaping.

Yumeko cackled sadistically, her face contorted with twisted pleasure. Her red eyes gleamed with sheer pleasure at Shadow Kaneshiro's predicament.

"Aww, what's wrong piggy wiggy? Afraid of becoming roast pig?! Or, maybe bacon?!" The Compulsive Gambler squeed with pleasure. She swung the tails from her back, sending fiery blasts at Shadow Kenshiro. "Now squeal! SQUEAL, PIGGY WIGGY!"

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Shadow Kaneshiro squealed like the pig Yumeko wanted.

"AHAHAHAH! THAT'S RIGHT! SQUEAL FOR ME!" Yumeko maniacally laughed, seemingly enjoying Shadow Kaneshiro's panicked state.

As Astarte slammed into Piggytron, the force knocked Shadow Kaneshiro off his mechanized pig tank. Then, the group unleashed an All-out Attack and quickly took down the Piggytron. As Shadow Kaneshiro rose, he came face to face with Yumeko, who stood over him with a crazed look scared the wits out of the fly man.

"You've gambled with the wrong player, fly boy," Yumeko knelt down; her red eyes stared into Shadow Kaneshiro's frightened eyeballs.

Shadow Kaneshiro quickly backed off as Yumeko prepared to blast him with flames. Shadow Kaneshiro turned to run away, but Yumeko's Nine Tails fired blasts that obliterated him.

"Game over, piggy," Yumeko purred with delight. She turned around, giving a cat-like face that creeped out Noir and Louis. "Well, we're done here! Let's look for Sion and Hifumi!"

Noir chuckled nervously. "Yes, let's go and find them, won't we?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, let's do that." He turned to Noir, who giggled and blushed looking at him. "Hmm?"

"Come. Let's find the others," Noir suggested as she, Yumeko, and Louis left to find their friends.

On the northern side outside of the Alamo, Panther, Skull, Mona, and Mia faced against Shadow Kamoshida. Behind their foe are two Namahage wielding dual hatchets, but they are dark gray-skinned and lacked the straw capes from their blue-skinned variants, they wore crimson light armor.

Panther and Skull teamed up against the first Namahage. Mona and Mia went against the other one.

"Take 'em down, guys!" Mona shouted.

Mia manifested a long scorpion-like tail, which is her Type Stinger Blood Veil. She dodged the Namahage's attack and shot her tail forward, stabbing the Namahage's neck.

"Whoa, nice! Keep him neutralized, Mia!" Mona cried out, taking out and piercing the Namahage with his scimitar.

The anthropomorphic cat then slashed upward and cut through the Namahage.

"Here I go!" Mia shouted, wrapping her scorpion-like tail around the Namahage's neck and snapping it. She then manifested a bayonet doubling as a rifle and blasted the Namahage's face with it. She fired a few more shots into the Namahage.

Mona then used his scimitar to stab the Namahage's neck, delivering the killing blow.

"Nice work, Mona!" Mia cheered him.

Mona proudly took in the praise. "Heh, isn't it almost scary how good I am?!"

Mia blinked, unable to hear him between all the fighting going on. "What did you say?!"

Mona sighed. "Nothing."

Mona and Mia watched Panther and Skull taking it to the other Namahage. Panther and Skull utilized their weapons with precision and struck the Namahage's critical points. The Namahage tried fighting back. Panther cast fire magic to wear the Namahage down. This allowed Skull to use Charge to boost his physical attacks. Skull clobbered the Namahage until it collapsed. The two Phantom Thieves made short work of the Namahage as they rejoined Mona and Mia.

Shadow Kamoshida stepped forward to confront the three Phantom Thieves and the female Revenant.

"I'd give my congratulations taking out my servants, but they were fodder. Now you face a real challenge!" Shadow Kamoshida gave a sick smile, turning his sights on Panther and Skull. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna make short work of you two especially."

Skull scoffed. "Why don't ya bite me, asshole?!"

Panther scowled. "I'm so ending you and afterwards hope to never see your face!"

Mona warned. "Be careful, just because we're stronger than him doesn't mean he hasn't found a new trick or two up his sleeve."

Shadow Kamoshida cackled. "Let's see if you remember this!" He quickly transformed into his giant Asmodeus form.

"Ugh, I definitely remember blocking this disgusting form out of my mind," Panther squicked at Shadow Kamoshida's disgusting giant form.

"Get ready! He's coming at us!" Mona called out.

Shadow Kamoshida launched his first attack: Volleyball Assault. The four heroes evaded Shadow Kamoshida's attack. Mia shot her metallic stinger at Shadow Kamoshida, who countered with Golden Knife. Mia was knocked away and injured by Shadow Kamoshida.

In response to Shadow Kamoshida going giant, Panther, Skull, and Mona summoned their Ultimate Personas: Hecate, Seiten Taisei, and Mercurius.

"Heal her, Hecate!" Panther beckoned her Persona to use Dia to heal Mia.

"Thanks!" Mia said.

"Take this, asshole!" Skull yelled out as Seitei Taisei executed Lunge and blasted Shadow Kamoshida with Ziodyne.

Mona quickly sent Mercurius used Garudyne to critically damage Shadow Kamoshida.

"Damn you! Now, I'm gonna lick y'all to death!" Shadow Kamoshida shot out his big tongue, which Mia then responded by intercepting and shooting her long metallic stinger.

As the stinger pierced the creature's tongue, Mia pulled and ripped it out with force. Shadow Kamoshida wailed loudly in pain as blood squirted out from his torn tongue.

"Ugh, gross," Panther squicked.

"Quick before he recovers! All-out Attack!" Mona shouted.

The four quickly struck Shadow Kamoshida hard with their All-Out Attack. While doing so, Mona knocked off the 'King's' crown. Shadow Kamoshida then collapsed and shrank down to normal.

"There's so many ways I want to pay you back for all you've done, but you're not worth it," Panther said to the Shadow.

"Yep, remember this ass whoopin' we gave you," Skull scoffed.

Shadow Kamoshida lowered his head and conceded in defeat. His body quickly dissolved to black dust.

"We need to get moving, guys. Who knows if the others are still caught up in their battles with the other Shadows," Mona said.

"Lead the way, Mona," Mia nodded.

(End theme)

(Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - It Has To Be This Way)

On the western side outside of the Alamo, Joker, Sion, Queen, and Crow faced against Shadow Shido. Shadow Shido already transformed into his initial Samael form. The general uniformed man managed to withstand to attacks from the group. Joker's Horus Persona was taken out rather quickly by Shadow Shido.

Queen and Sion both rushed Shadow Shido. Shadow Shido threw a big punch at them. Queen and Sion evaded Shadow Shido. Queen landed a flurry of punches all over Shadow Shido. She then kicked him. Sion jumped over and landed behind Shadow Shido. Sion unleashed a heavy punch into Shadow Shido's back. Shadow Shido attempted to grab them, but Queen and Sion sprang back evading his reach.

As they faced off against Shadow Shido, Queen and Sion both panted hard.

Sion sardonically teased. "What's wrong? Feeling tuckered out, 'Queen' Badass?"

Queen smirked as she dryly replied. "Hey, you're panting, too. Don't act high and mighty."

Shadow Shido chortled, eyeing Joker first. "How appropriate we face each other again, Amamiya Ren." He veered to each party member. "But you four are way over your heads if you think you can best me."

Queen fiercely retorted. "You love hearing yourself talk, don't you?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me again if you can!" Shadow Shido beckoned them to attack. "Perhaps you!" He quickly shifted his focus toward Sion and headed him off with a Tyrant's Fist.

"Sion, look out!" Joker called out as he hastily sent his Seth Persona to stop Shadow Shido.

Seeing Seth heading toward him, Shadow Shido turned his Tyrant's Fist on Joker's Persona and blasted it into bits. Sion seized advantage of this quick distraction and lunged forward, landing a straight cross to Shadow Shido's face. The impact of Sion's fist cracked open Shadow Shido's horned helmet. Shadow Shido snarled and went for a Tyrant's Fist, but Crow sent his Robin Hood Persona to attack Shadow Shido with Megidola. Shadow Shido punched Crow's Persona and knocked it down.

As Shadow Shido turned, Sion punched his chest and broke his armor. Shadow Shido went for a Tyrant's Fist. Sion dodged and punched him. Shadow Shido crossed both arms, taking Sion's punch. Shadow Shido quickly ripped up chunks of concrete from the ground and jumped up, throwing the chunks of debris at Sion. Sion zipped away avoiding getting crushed by the debris. He grabbed another pile of debris he ripped off the ground and tossed it at Sion. Sion jumped up to catch and fired a blast that obliterated the giant ball of debris.

Shadow Shido grinned evilly. "I commend you, boy." He addressed Sion, who held his ground against him. "You're able to hold your own against me, but…" He focused hard as a bright aura engulfed him, changing him into his True Samael form.

As Shadow Shido prepared to attack, a white ray of light slammed into the earth. Everyone paused and turned toward the light as Hifumi emerged with Janomecho.

"Hifumi!" Joker yelled.

Sion turned toward the Shogi player. "How did you get here and find us?"

"You can thank Futaba-chan," Hifumi replied. "I'm thankful to see you're ok, Sion."

Shadow Shido scoffed, scanning each of party member. "Hmph, another challenger steps forward?" He eyed Sion, Joker, and Hifumi. "This should be quite interesting. I wonder what will happen when a dinosaur, a hydra, and a moth fights a lion like myself."

"You've talked enough," Joker scoffed, summoning Ultimate Persona: Satanael.

Hifumi prepared Janomecho for battle against an actual challenging boss unlike the Yokais she's been dealing with. Queen summoned her Ultimate Persona: Anat. The Anat Persona then alternated into motorcycle mode for Queen to ride on. Crow readied Robin Hood.

"It's time we put an end to this farce of a battle!" Shadow Shido roared and unleashed Maragidyne. He cast flames that caused the group to spread out. He turned to his right and fired a Maziodyne at Queen, who dodged by riding away on Anat. "Hold still!" He spun around and fired Mabufudyne, sending ice blasts at Crow, who ended up getting caught in ice. "Heh, one down." He turned and unleashed Magarudyne, utilizing a powerful wind attack that knocked Queen and Anat back. He swiftly rushed toward Queen and went for a Tyrant's Fist.

Just then, Sion ran up behind and elbowed Shadow Shido's back. Shadow Shido turned around and blasted Sion back with Deathbound.

"Sion!" Hifumi cried out as she resonated with Janomecho. She conjured her spear and charged toward Shadow Shido.

Shadow Shido lobbed Mabufudyne ice blasts at Hifumi, who elegantly dodged every attack coming her way. Hifumi jumped over a fiery blast cast by True Samael. Hifumi swung down her spear hard enough to send a wind attack, which dealt some damage to Shadow Shido. However, True Samael reached out and grabbed Hifumi's spear, tugging her forward.

"HIFUMI!" Joker and Sion yelled out together.

As Joker sent Satanael to save Hifumi, Sion already beat the Phantom Thief leader to the punch. The Revenant hit Shadow Shido with a shoulder tackle, forcing him to let Hifumi go. Shadow Shido seized Sion's arm. A twisted grin adorned Shadow Shido's face.

"There's absolutely no way I'll lose to a freak like you!" Shadow Shido gnashed his teeth hard.

Making the save, Hifumi raised her spear and summoned Shogi-like pieces. The pieces formed a circle around Shadow Shido and closed him in. Shadow Shido turned around, shooting an incensed glare toward Hifumi. Not one to be deterred by the enemy's gaze, Hifumi activated her Shogi pieces' secondary ability. The pieces formed and unleashed a tornado-like vortex that dealt continuous damage to Shadow Shido.

As the pieces vanished, Shadow Shido stumbled around looking worse for wear. Queen drove Anat toward Shadow Shido and blasted him with Mafreila. Following Queen's attack, Joker sent Satanael. Satanael fired Riot Gun, taking out a huge chunk of Shadow Shido's health. Shadow Shido stumbled back disoriented from their attacks.

Hifumi used Janomecho's spiritual essence to break Crow out of his ice imprisonment.

"I think we got him, Hifumi," Sion said.

"That's good," Hifumi nodded.

Shadow Shido's body started to break down and shrink, losing most of his muscular mass. The last shot from Satanael dealt a critical blow to him. He panted hard as his adversaries crowded near him.

"Consider this victory, however small… yours…" Shadow Shido chortled darkly. "But remember… the entity with the power akin to Yaldabaoth awaits you out there…"

Joker demanded. "Who is he?"

Queen frowned. "Or, what is it?"

"You'll find out in due time, Phantom Thieves… enjoy this victory of yours…" Shadow Shido smirked. "All I can say is his personality and viewpoints are similar to my own… perhaps you'll learn a thing or two from him better than from me."

Crow muttered. "What?"

After leaving his last vague message, Shadow Shido's body dissolved into black dust. The last of the four Shadows ceased completely, leaving Joker and his cohorts to speculate over Shadow Shido's warning about another enemy waiting them in their reality.

Hifumi wondered. "Who is he referring to? Someone we've yet to meet?"

Sion shrugged. "I wish I knew."

Queen deduced. "Someone like Yaldabaoth, but it can't be him? Who else could have a power like that monster?"

Just then, they heard a loud commotion and explosions from within the Alamo. They set their sights toward the location where a battle commenced against Maria.

"We'll think about what Shido said later. There's still one more to deal with," Joker said.

(End theme)

The party members reconvened. Nekomata decided two groups should go into the Alamo to find Maria. Mia, Crow, Skull, Mona, Fox, Oracle, and Yakumo would be one group. Joker would take lead of Sion, Hifumi, Panther, Queen, Noir, Louis, and Yumeko.

The two large parties went their separate ways.

After scouring through enough of the Alamo's eastern vicinity, Mona's group were the unfortunate ones to find Maria first. Maria stood up and took out her rapier.

"How lucky you've been able to find me, children," Maria chortled. "If you're all here, then you defeated the four Shadows. Congratulations. However, your streak of good luck ends here. By my sword!" She declared.

Mona warned his group. "Don't let your guard's down, everyone."

Nekomata appeared. "Yes, good advice, young kitten. You all may have her outnumbered, but she's single handedly defeated groups stronger than herself."

"Then, she's about to learn we're no pushovers!" Skull boasted.

Oracle summoned Prometheus and entered her Persona.

"Ok, defenses up for everyone!" Oracle announced, powering her team's defenses.

"Oh, I'm sorry, children. I neglected to tell you, but I'm not your opponent," Maria shook her head.

"What?!" Fox exclaimed.

"So, you're going to run away?!" Mona chided her.

"No, but you will be fighting this," Maria raised her rapier as a pillar of blue light materialized behind her. "Come forth Invading Executioner!"

(Cue CRISIS OST - Hiroyuki Sawano - fire9d)

With that, the Spanish woman brought forth a thirteen-foot tall half-naked blue green-skinned female humanoid. The giantess wore revealing black armor that covered half of her body. She wore long greenish blue hair tied in long pigtails. The features of this Lost's face had one yellow right eye. The Lost was seen carrying a giant weapon resembling a scythe.

"Whoa…" Skull gaped in shock at the giantess.

"It's a Lost!" Mia hissed, readying her metallic stinger.

Yakumo growled, instinctively raring to fight and tear the Lost into pieces.

"Whoa! That thing looks like Hatsune Miku!" Oracle observed, taking note of the Invading Executioner's pig-tailed hairstyle being similar to the aforementioned vocaloid.

"Well, a cross between Miku and a stripper model," Fox mentioned.

"I don't know who this Hatsune Miku is, but let's get serious here," Mia suggested.

"Seems you're other friends are here, too," Maria sensed the presence of Joker and his party. "I should attend to them now, but have fun with your public Executioner!" With that, she vanished into thin air.

"Hey, get back here!" Skull called out after her, but the Invading Executioner swung down her scythe, cutting him off from the pass. "Shit!"

"Ryuji!" Oracle called out.

"Joker and the others should be able to handle her! Let's focus our resources against this thing!" Mona stated.

"And we're here to now to assist," Mia added.

"Get ready because here it comes for an attack!" Fox alarmed them.

The Invading Executioner charged at the group. As it swung down its scythe, Oracle boosted her friends' defenses and speed. They quickly evaded the Executioner's attack. Mona summoned Mercurius and sent his Persona to engage the Invading Executioner. Mercurius landed a Lucky Punch and knocked back the Executioner. The scythe-wielder responded by sliding down on its knees and stabbing Mercurius.

Skull, Fox, and Crow summoned their Ultimate Personas. Skull sent Seiten Taisei, who struck the Executioner with a Swift Strike. Crow's Robin Hood attacked the the Executioner, but the scythe-wielding Lost guarded with its weapon. Fox sent Kamu Susano-o to save Robin Hood and dealt a Vicious Strike to the Executioner.

While the four Personas held off the Executioner, Mia and Yakumo went in. The Revenants slashed and blasted at the Lost's tall slender legs. Mia shoved her metallic stinger through the Executioner's right leg, taking it down to one knee. Yakumo's Type Hound Blood Veil manifested into two wolf-like heads that tore into the Executioner. The Executioner quickly slammed her scythe down and jumped up to perform a pole-like dance while spinning and kicking away the Personas, Mia, and Yakumo.

"This is gonna be a problem," Mona said. "Go! All-out Attack!"

The Phantom Thieves swiftly attacked the Executioner. The Executioner swung its scythe again, but was attacked from behind by Yakumo's sword and Mia's stinger. Skull blasted the Executioner with Ziodyne to temporarily stun it. Fox then cast Mabufudyne to freeze and seal the giantess's feet. Unable to move and use another pole dance attack, the Phantom Thieves unleashed another All-out Attack to take down the Executioner.

"Bonafied Mona-fied!" Oracle cried.

"Yep, that'll do," Mona said as the Executioner fell and dissolved.

(End theme)

(Cue Bloodborne DLC OST - Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower)

Joker and his group were surprise attacked by Maria, who came at them fast. The Spanish woman used her rapier to parry and defend herself against the Thieves, the Revenants, and the Compulsive Gambler.

"Not bad. You children fight well, but I will bring you a quick defeat!" Maria declared, readying her next attack.

"Damn, she's fast! I couldn't even keep up!" Panther cursed.

"Indeed, this is going to be problematic for us," Hifumi stated.

"Don't give up," Sion rallied everyone together. "If we can drag this out, she'll tire out and slow down."

Queen ran at Maria. "We're not falling to you!" She roared and punched at Maria, who guarded against Queen's fist with her rapier. Maria shoved Queen back and sent her flying into Sion's arms. "Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome, Makokins."

"That nickname is really going to stick with me, is it?"

Joker took out his Sandhawk and fired at Maria, but the Spanish woman stopped the bullets. She sliced and diced each bullet. Panther used her Electromagnetic whip to catch and stun Maria. Maria dodged the whip. Noir took out and fired with her Replica Revolver. Maria dodged and cut up any bullet coming her way.

"Great, so she dodges bullets. Louis, give me a hand!" Sion yelled as he charged at Maria.

Louis took out his sword and attacked Maria with it. Maria countered with her rapier. Sion quickly came up on Maria's left side and went for a punch. Maria jumped up, avoiding a potentially deadly blow. Maria quickly opened fire from mid-air, causing the two Revenants to move away from the rain of bullets.

Joker summoned his Mother Harlot Persona. As he sent Mother Harlot to attack Maria, the Spanish woman invoked the power of Amrita to stop Mother Harlot from attacking her. She quickly nullified the Persona and phased behind Joker. The Phantom Thief turned to shoot, but Maria slashed at him.

"Joker!" Louis yelled out. He and Sion went to attack Maria again, but she stopped them with Amrita.

"Ren!" Panther headed over and tended to her boyfriend, who covered up the slash wound on his shoulder.

"I'll be ok…"

"Yeah right, you're wounded, Ren!" The red leather garbed catwoman shouted with concern.

"I've got enough to summon another Persona," Joker said as he conjured Cybele.

Queen and Noir backed up Joker's Cybele by summoning their Ultimate Personas. Queen hopped on Anat as it converted into motorbike mode. Noir's Astarte clashed with Maria, who defended with her Amrita.

"Hold on, Ren," Panther said, summoning Hecate and used Diarahan to heal Joker.

"Yeah, that hits the spot. Thanks, Ann."

Meanwhile, Maria fought Cybele and Astarte off. Leaving herself unguarded, Maria was struck by Queen's Anat. Maria flew back and took some damage from Queen's Persona.

"Finally! About time one of us got a hit on her!" Panther yelled out.

"She's getting right up!" Noir pointed out.

Setting her sights on the Spanish woman, Yumeko evilly grinned as her red eyes flared.

"My turn," Yumeko chuckled sadistically.

Then, large black nine-tails burst out behind the gambler and engulfed her for a dark transformation sequence. The dark Yokai energy is cleared and revealed a large black furred kitsune with red eyes, long white hair, red linings across her black nine tails, thin front arms between her head and front legs, and bearing sharp canine teeth. Yumeko has became a legendary Yokai that Yodo-gimi used back when she fought William and Yukimura, the Nine-Tailed Fox (九尾狐).

The four Phantom Thieves, Hifumi, Sion, and Louis are surprised of seeing this. The Nine-Tailed Fox lets out a loud roar to intimidate the fearless Maria.

"Yumeko…?!" Sion was taken aback by the Compulsive Gambler's Yokai transformation.

"No way, she's actually turned into the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Queen was flabbergasted.

Hifumi watched in shock. "Yumeko… I hope you know what you're going."

"I think we best step back," Panther suggested.

To the surprise of the group, Maria stood calmly and faced off against the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Nine-Tailed Fox roared and charged at Maria. The nine-tailed beast swung its tails and fired red fiery blasts at Maria. The Spanish woman dodged and used her Amrita to defend. The Nine-Tailed Fox's front most tails shot forward and pierced the earth in front of Maria, knocking her back.

Hifumi saw an opening to attack. She summoned Janomecho, which unleashed a wind attack to blow away Maria. The Shogi player didn't stop as she conjured up Shogi pieces that surrounded Maria and trapped her in a tornado-like vortex. Maria was on the receiving end up continuous blows being trapped in the vortex. As the Shogi pieces dispersed, Maria fell out somewhat disoriented.

"Now or never! All-out Attack!" Joker called out as he and the Phantom Thieves quickly pummeled Maria.

After taking an All-out Attack, Sion and Louis took turns punching and slashing Maria. Sion punched Maria back, sending her out of the Alamo.

"Remember the Alamo!" Some bystander yelled out, who slipped away having gotten his five second moment of glory.

"Um, ok?" Queen blinked in confusion. She shrugged. "Eh, who cares."

As Maria stood almost ready to strike back, she found herself surrounded by the Phantom Thieves pointing their guns at her. Sion and Louis stood poised to strike. Hifumi still had Janomecho summoned. Yumeko, who turned back to normal, had her Nine Tails flaring with fiery red lights.

(End theme)

"It's over. Give up," Joker sternly said, preparing to pull his gun's trigger.

Chuckling, Maria raised her hands. "Well done, young heroes. You've won my respect with your tenacity. I concede."

Panther scoffed. "That easily?"

Just then, Nekomata appeared.

"Indeed, my friends. You've shown her that even across time, there are warriors who can hold their ground and last in battle against her." Nekomata informed the group. "The fact she's conceded is proof you've earned her respect."

Yumeko chuckled. "It has to be because I kicked her butt."

Hifumi sighed. "We all pitched in, Yumeko."

"So, what will you do now?" Sion asked the Spanish woman.

"Seeing I was beaten, I will be making my leave," Maria stated as a time stream opened up behind her. "Oh, and you'll all be waking up very soon. Consider this a warm-up for the coming battle against the dark entity that brought me here and revived your old enemies." She took off her hat and bowed. "Farewell, my worthy opponents. Should we cross paths again, may our battle be something to be remembered in the history books."

With that, Maria hopped into the time stream and returned to her time.

(Cue Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Music ~ SOMEDAY -Kingdom Mix-)

"Hey, guys! Looks like y'all totally kicked her ass!" Skull called out from afar.

"Great job, guys!" Mona cried out.

Joker's group immediately reconvened with the others. Sion and Louis regrouped with Mia and Yakumo.

"She said you'd be waking up soon, Sion," Louis reminded him.

"Which means…" Mia realized, looking sad.

"We'll be gone," Yakumo said.

"It was good to see you guys, even if you're just the cognitive versions of my friends," Sion hugged each of them.

Mia smiled softly. "Just think of us again and maybe we'll reappear in your dreams."

"Everyone, this whole place is fading away," Fox looked around as the distorted version of San Antonio turned back to normal.

Each Phantom Thief started to disappear, a sign that they were waking up from their sleep. Sion watched as his Revenant friends vanished.

"We'll see each other again, my friends," Sion said as Hifumi patted his shoulder.

"We're leaving, Sion. Time for us to wake up," the Shogi player whispered.

"Time for us to find the enemy Shido and Maria warned us about," Joker said as he and Mona were the last ones to wake up.

(End theme)

"Since we're waking up, we already arrived at the site of Osaka Castle. Upon sensing the energy within, we're now here in some distorted area that looked like Osaka. I'm going to learn in-depth of my past and the truth of this mess."

(Cue Hans Zimmer - Time)


	5. Memories

"The end, came with a warning. The age of the immoral, pierce by the thorns of judgment. The human race, has it once was, is no more. To gain strength, and resist destruction, humanity was thrown away. Unaware of the darkness, hidden within their new hour."

-CODE VEIN - Release Date (Originally) Announcement Trailer (June 5th, 2018)

(Cue Neurotech - The Lost Hope)

Persona Vein (ペルソナの静脈)

Act IV:

Memories (思い出)

Distorted Osaka

As the group began to wander in the road in entering the city, they explored a district streetway that the architecture combined the exterior entrance of Universal Studios Japan with the New York themed and Osaka buildings.

(Ready Player One Soundtrack - Main Title Theme - Alan Silvestri Played In Ceiling Sound Devices)

A song from the Ready Player One movie is heard that caught the Phantom Thieves' attention. It is as if they were revisiting the entrance of theme parks like Disneyland and Universal Studios with fantastical music played for attendees to enter their imaginations.

"Talk about déjà vu." Joker stated in hearing the adventurous song.

"Now we're really are inside the movie! My sensors indicated that I'm not really joking!" Oracle scanned the area.

"It sounded really catchy!" Yumeko hummed while dancing around a bit.

"Oh man, remember the part at the climax where the RX-78 Gundam fought Mechagodzilla? That was totally kick ass!" Skull mentioned to his friends.

"Yeah I know!" Oracle agreed with Skull.

"Not to bugged in the small talk, but look at this!" Panther called her teammates attention in pointing out something.

The group looked above the exterior ceiling. Hanging above are flags that showed various characters. These characters are: Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Freeza (Dragon Ball), Sailor Moon, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece), Yagami Light & Ryuk (Death Note), EVA Unit 01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion), Eren Yeager/Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bertolt Hoover/Colossal Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reiner Braun/Armored Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mario, Bowser, Link (The Legend of Zelda), Pikachu (Pokémon), Lizardon (Pokémon), Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII), Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII), Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Neku (The World Ends With You), Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy XV), and Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy XV).

"Marvelous. Who could have done something artistic in adding these characters some of us knew?" Fox said in awe of the flag pictures.

"Reminding the past suspects we dealt with that had desires representing their true personality, such as Shido's distorted view of Japan of himself being the sole superior in his cruise, this one felt different." Mona analyzed the surroundings. "I mean, despite knowing Yokai and Lost are around, I don't see a lot of negative aspects."

"I agree, Mona. With all this architecture, and the fact that this perpetrator seemed to like Anime like us, something tells that the suspect has idealistic unity as one clue." Hifumi theorized.

"At the same time, we don't want to be caught off guard with these distractions." Sion added.

Hifumi then talked to her vampiric companion, "You know, by hearing this music, you sorta seem to be interested in the crossover movie."

"I don't get it, Hifumi-san. But then again to remind you, I haven't watch what you humans called films." Sion befuddled.

"I'm sure I can show you as your first movie when this is over." Hifumi smiled.

"Sure, I guess." Sion muttered his answer.

"Alright, guys. Let's save the conversations for later. For now, we better get moving." Joker called out his teammates.

"Agree. We have to move forward to explore." Queen agreed with her leader.

The group then continued walking towards the pathway. As they kept going in leaving the entrance area, the audio sound they heard began to fade from their ears.

(Theme fades)

Distorted Osaka/Namba Parks

The group then wandered into the next area, where it is based on the Namba Parks. There are foliages such as vines and trees that covered the architectures. The office and shopping complex areas are meshed together with parts of ancient Osaka sculpture. A tall skyscraper next to the Namba Parks is fused with an Osaka pagoda.

"It looks beautiful." Noir gazed at the sight of the parks despite its distorted appearance.

"On the outside at least, but the inside makes it all the dangerous, Haru." Queen supported her friend's opinion.

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV OST - Battle B1 - (Midboss Battle Theme))

Just then, dark energies alerted the heroes that it summoned Magatsu Warriors, Namahage, and Rokurokubi. Three more Losts appeared: One are large armored knights with moose antlers. Second are larger versions of Losts with anteater noses, wielded pole axes, and black armored spikes. Third looked like black slender Onis with purple linings, long messy white hair, and turtle-like spike branches.

"Great. More small fries in blocking our way." Sion angrily glared at the monsters.

"As expected, they appear by surprise! But, we have the advantage!" Mona encouraged his teammates.

The group then charged in against the monsters.

Mona evaded most of the armored knight Lost's greatsword attack by evading and dodge rolling. He blocked one of the Lost's blade assaults his saber, and fired a slingshot in hitting through the Lost's left eye that caused a gaping hole seen. As the Lost unleashed a counterattack at Mona, the Thief mascot unleashed a Garudyne in engulfing and destroyed it completely.

'Nice one, you done well grasshopper!' Nekomata joked at Mona.

"Are you really messing me around, Sensei?" Mona responded back at the spirit.

A Rokurokubi attempted to constrict Fox with his long neck, but Fox evaded and unleashed Myriad Slashes in slicing apart the humanoid Yokai in bloody detail. Pieces of slender flesh, chest, and half of the Rokurokubi's head are torn before they disappear. Sion holds off the anteater nosed Lost, to which he's blocking one of their axes with a greatsword. A Rokurokubi approached behind Sion and is spewing poisonous breath at his target. However, the Revenant sensed it coming before that happened, as he slide through between the Lost's legs, gets up, and kicked the Lost's back that the venom breath melted the Lost to nothingness. Then, Hifumi leap down with her spear that pierced through the Rokurokubi's head, and shredded it down through the end of his neck by cutting it in half, revealing bloody veins and neck bones. The Rokurokubi's brain is even slice in half in full gore. As Hifumi regroup beside Sion, the Revenant charged and deliver a devastating slash from his great sword to finished off the Yokai.

Joker, Panther, Skull, and Queen teamed up in fighting off a Magatsu Warrior and two Oni Losts. An Oni Lost attempted to swipe down Panther with its claws, but Panther evaded and used her whip to throttle the Lost's neck till it snapped. Then, Panther utilized her whip in manifesting flames that obliterated the Lost. Queen used Flash Bomb in easily slaying the other Oni Lost, and damaged the Magatsu Warrior in causing dizziness. With the Yokai's mind going out of control in losing focus, the Magatsu Warrior delivered a frenzy of sword slashes from his four arms at his enemies, but the Phantom Thieves dodged them all until Queen grabbed the Yokai's bottom arms with her hands. Joker charged in slicing apart the Yokai's upper left arm with his dagger. As the Yokai's upper right arm is about to slash down Queen's back, Skull stopped the katana with his mace in deflecting back. Panther fired shots from her Wild Hunt machine gun at the Magatsu Warrior's head. Bloody gaping holes are seen and the Yokai's left eye popped out with its veins dangling. Queen yelled out in throwing the Yokai up to the air, as she fired Freidyne to obliterated the Yokai.

After minutes, the group managed to exterminate the Lost and Yokai. Most of them are taking a brief breather.

"Nothing too it." Sion sighed while putting away his great sword.

"At least we have one area cleared in our way." Joker concurred to the Revenant.

(End theme)

Shortly after slaying the monsters, the group then walk towards the upper level of the Namba Parks in seeing the view. To their amazement, they saw cognitive two floating Whale Sharks and fish from the Osaka Aquarium swimming in the distorted sky. Then, the group saw the Umeda Sky Building far away from their current location.

"Haru is right. I never knew this realm would be that beautiful, much less of being twisted." Hifumi stared at the sky in awe.

"Same here. This feeling is like living in Momobami Kirari's aquarium of councils." Yumeko illustrated with a smile.

"Look over there." Fox pointed at the Umeda skyscraper. "I guess this might be the destination that we're going too?"

Queen answered, "According to Nekomata's senses, there is a lot of strong energy in that building. Which we're going there straightforward."

"Man, it's really too far from our location." Skull grunted.

"It's going to take hours to get there. We need to find some transportation in getting there sooner." Joker pondered in concern.

"Wait, hold on! I'm picking some readings inside the place that can help!" Oracle announced to the group.

"Are you sure about that, Futaba?" Queen asked the team's hacker.

"Yeah, just follow me!" Oracle requested her friends.

Following Oracle's advice, the group are heading inside the area.

Distorted Osaka/Inside Namba Parks/Mario Kart Stand

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Wicked Plan)

Once the group made it inside, they saw in a bit of surprise that there are a bunch of go-karts that are from the Mario Kart ride in Universal Studios, to which Ren's group remembered riding the attraction few days ago.

"Whoa, check it out, guys." Skull's eyes widened.

"Tell me if this is a joke?" Queen muttered in befuddlement, in wonder are the group is using these vehicles for some amusement.

"I gotta wonder if the perpetrator allowed these karts to be left here? It's like he's helping us at the same time." Mona questioned.

"Do these things work?" Hifumi pondered.

"For the looks of it, yeah. We would have asked Mona to turn into a truck, but these will come in handy in reaching to the destination point faster." Oracle answered.

"That's a relief." Hifumi nodded. "It's better if we don't want Mona to do the work by himself without causing any fatigue."

"Thanks. That's fine by me, guys." Mona agreed with both girls.

"So first I rode that attraction back at that park, now we get to ride these ones for real?" Sion wondered.

"Maybe the real thing can be just as fun as the ride." Hifumi responded to Sion.

"Totally, we also remembered seeing people cosplayed as Mario characters go-karting in the roads around Shibuya daily. Five of us tried that before, and it was a lot of fun if we're careful. I was Toad for once, while Inari was Yoshi." Oracle smirked while bringing this fun fact up as a comparison.

Fox sighed and recalled while closing his eyes, "Yes Futaba, I am a jolly green dinosaur who can lay eggs."

"Oh right! I remember dressing up as Luigi, Ren-ren as Mario, and Ann is Princess Peach." Skull recalled.

"Oh stop it, Ryuji!" Panther blushed.

"Don't even think of making fun of my surname, man." Joker glared at Skull.

"And don't you dare mentioned Kamoshithole being Bowser!" Panther frowned.

"Okay, chill guys!" Skull pleaded to his two friends to calm down before refocusing on the go-karts. "Anyway, we gotta ride these babies."

"Yeah! What are we waiting for?!" Yumeko cheered.

Then, the Phantom Thieves and allies are hopping on the go-karts. They are starting the engines with the motor rolling as operational. Queen is the only one seen not riding a kart.

Noir then asked Queen, "Mako-chan, are you not going to ride with us?"

"No thanks, I already have my Persona for me to drive." Queen stated as she summoned Anat in motorcycle mode for herself to hop on.

"So, ready for a test drive?" Joker grinned to his friends of what they are planning.

(End theme)

Distorted Osaka/Roadway

Minutes later, the Phantom Thieves and their allies are driving with their go-karts, with the exception of Queen riding Anat. They race out of the Namba Parks area and into the roadway of the city. The group are driving through the city district that is a meshed of Dōtonbori and Nipponbashi. For instance, bridges are seen for karts to drive and avoiding hazards.

"WOO HOO! Check out my driving skills!" Skull lightheartedly boasted and teased, "Bet Mona can learn how to drive!"

"Oh shut up, monkey! I can drive a car much better than you are!" Mona shouted at him while turning his wheel.

Queen can only laugh in letting go of her stress, "You know what? This is actually kinda fun! Other than driving my real-life motorcycle to work, this felt like a change of pace!"

"Totally! You're getting the hang of this, Makoto!" Panther complimented.

"I know that!" Queen replied to the crimson-suited catwoman.

"Man, if I were to drive these cars, I'm giving it a spin myself!" Sion stated.

"You might need a driver's license first, Sion!" Hifumi playfully exclaimed.

"What is that mean?!" Sion asked about these licenses.

"Something for you to practice the roads before taking a road test for you to be allowed on the roads!" Hifumi answered.

"Okay, I can count on that!" Sion learned of what humans required in life.

The racers are driving through a roadway that is shaped like a broken Tempozan Ferris Wheel in going twists and turns. Then, the fun stops when they encountered a bunch of flaming wheeled Yokai called Wheelmonks (Wanyūdō) (輪入道) racing towards their direction, alongside a flock of Raven Tengus in the sky.

"Great. We have company." Panther muttered in annoyance.

"Not if we can handle these obstacles." Joker reminded the group.

The Wheelmonks bumrush the roads in setting a trail of blazing fire in front of the group. The wheel Yokai are about to bash through the Thieves, but Skull unleashed Ziodyne in stunning one Wheelmonk, while Fox used Mabufudyne for the stream of ice to clear out the fiery trails and damaging more Wheelmonks. The Raven Tengus fired wind blasts from their staffs, but the heroes evaded the coming attacks as the winds hit the road. Fox, Noir, and Queen fired their guns in shooting down some of the Raven Tengus as the Yokai fell down dead. A Raven Tengu attempted to swoop down towards Sion, but he brandished a bayonet in pierced through the Yokai's neck before shooting it in the forehead. Then, Sion viciously decapitated the Raven Tengu by the bayonet's blade as the headless body fell down on the tracks. Yumeko fired a fiery dice to snipe down a Raven Tengu through its forehead as it then burned the Yokai to ashes.

(Cue Why Can't We Go Backwards? - Ready Player One Soundtrack - Alan Silvestri) (2:00 - 4:17)

Just then, while the group is driving, they are hearing familiar booming sounds. The stompings are coming closer as they turned in shock to see a cognition of the Tyrannosaurus rex from the Jurassic Park/World franchise. The T. rex let out her mighty roar towards the Phantom Thieves and the Yokai.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Skull yelled out of seeing what was a real deal coming from the movie franchise he liked.

"Really didn't see that one coming!" Oracle exclaimed.

"SHIT! SHIT!" Panther screamed in terror of seeing the iconic dinosaur, channeling one of the lines from the first Jurassic Park movie.

The T. rex ran in approaching the karts. At the same time, she stomped on one Wheelmonk in instantly killing it, and swiped her tail in smacking the remaining Wheelmonks to buildings that set them on fire. The T. rex grabbed the remaining Raven Tengu by the jaws, shaked her food before swallowing the Yokai. The T. rex then ran between Joker's kart and Queen's Persona. The T. rex attempted to bite down Joker, but the Phantom Thief leader easily drive away from the T. rex's jaws and accelerated forward. Queen casted Freidyne in injuring the rex's legs. The T. rex fell down a bit, only to shrugged off the Nuclear assault and continued pursuing the Phantom Thieves.

"Man, if I wish I have a Persona like that!" Joker cried out in talking about the dinosaur after escaping from her.

"Really, Joker?" Mona queried.

"It doesn't hurt but to try!" Joker answered to the team's mascot.

"Guys, look over there!" Oracle interjected pointed out.

Within the hacker's words, the racers then reach towards a pond. There is a lily pad in the middle of the pond that is shaped like a Kani Dōraku crab in-between the roads.

"My word." Fox simply commented of the crab decoration.

"Are we gonna passed through?!" Noir pondered.

"Yeah, we all are!" Queen answered.

The racers accelerated themselves in driving towards the crab pad that they are about to be bounced towards the other side of the road. Only that the T. rex catched up with her feet stomp at the crab, causing the racers' karts in sending them flying to the other side instead. Some racers like Joker, Sion and Queen recovered. Others like Hifumi are briefly injured. Fox's kart is seen being assisted by Oracle and Yumeko's. Hifumi's expression became surprise as the T. rex turned her attention in about to approach her prey.

"HIFUMI!" Sion yelled in driving to reach her.

As the T. rex is about to bite down Hifumi, the Shogi maiden casted a wind shield with three floating shogi pieces surrounding her in repelling the T. rex's jaws. Using Janomecho's spiritual essence, Hifumi began to calm down the dinosaur. The T. rex lets go of the wind shield as she and Hifumi briefly stared at one another. Then, the T. rex turned away in calmly walking down the streets in leaving the Phantom Thieves alone.

"That was a close one." Queen muttered of seeing Hifumi saving the group.

"Whoa, gotta wonder who's the stronger queen, that T. rex or you, Makokins?" Skull joked at Queen.

"Don't ask." Queen rolled her eyes, knowing the obvious answer is herself.

"If I were to give the answer here, it'll be Makoto." Sion stepped in to defend his former one-sided rival while staying with Hifumi's side.

Queen smiled at the Revenant and nodded, "Thank you, Sion."

(End theme)

Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building (Outside)

(Cue Nioh OST - Disquieting) (0:00 - 2:04)

Moments later, the group had finished their go-kart racing, to which they get off their vehicles and have reached their destination. What amazement coming from the group that the Sky Building is just as tall as the one in the real world. However, the distorted version when the group see the skyscraper in person has architecture elements of Osaka Castle itself. They are close to the doorway of the place.

"This is it." Sion muttered of staring at the tower.

"Indeed, master Sion. I sensed extremely strong readings inside the building. This is likely to be the main source with both Amrita and the God of Control's essence." Nekomata announced.

"Yeah, and you're the wise cat around being either an annoyance or being helpful. Want me to pet your ass?" Sion sardonically commented.

"A wise cat is not to be riled, Revenant. You have much to learn in the present timeline." Nekomata casually replied without being offended.

"Be nice to the Guardian Spirit, Sion." Hifumi requested him.

Sion sighed and replied to Hifumi, "Okay, if that's what you want."

On the other hand, Joker is the first in attempting to open the doors. Obviously, they are locked much to the group's dismay.

"Can't do. There has to be a way in." Joker muttered.

Then, the group noticed above the doors that there are two energy generators that are inactive. They must have been linked into opening these doors.

"Great. So we have to do some puzzles again." Skull gritted in annoyance in recalling similar times in the Palaces.

Nekomata then helped out, "Actually, there are no hard puzzles to begin with."

"Then how do we activate these mechanics?" Fox wondered.

"There are two distorted shrines nearby, one on the left side, and the other on the right. Each having a guardian that needs to be defeated." Nekomata explained to the group. "Once they are defeated, then the doorway will be opened."

"So, we need to slay these guardians?" Fox piqued in curiosity.

"Precisely." Nekomata answered.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, two forkway paths are seen around this area." Mona figured out the clues.

"Ha! I knew there's going to be mini-bosses!" Skull grinned.

"And they'll be very challenging for sure!" Yumeko smiled of wanting to fight a guardian.

"It's best that you guys need to split into two groups in going on ahead." Oracle suggested the team. "Me and Nekomata will be staying here to wait."

"Are you sure you'd be safe alone, Futaba?" Joker asked.

"Yep! I am positive!" Oracle nodded at Joker. "Besides, there's no enemy activity around this area."

"I do agree with Sakura Futaba. There are no corrupted essences outside of it, only the inside of that building that has one that we will find." Nekomata backed up Oracle's statement.

"That figures." Sion stated.

"Stay safe until we get back, Futaba." Queen nodded and smile for her teammate to not feel worried.

"Alright team, let's split up." Joker announced.

With that said, the groups are split in following two pathways with Oracle and Nekomata staying. Group A are: Sion, Hifumi, Panther, Skull, and Noir. Group B are: Joker, Queen, Yumeko, Fox, and Mona.

Distorted Osaka/Distorted Sankō Shrine

Minutes later, Group A has arrived in an area looking similar to the Sankō Shrine. The statues of Yukimura and his Guardian Spirit are seen, though they are covered with Amrita stones and small yellowish white sharp spikes below the statues that are from Sion's future.

"Damn, me and Yusuke went to that place yesterday. It's where we met this lady who wielded William's Guardian Spirit." Skull casually said in looking around the distorted shrine.

"Yes, you told us that, Ryuji." Noir stated of learning this information about the enigmatic woman.

"What is she getting at? I mean, is she going to help us?" Panther pondered about William's descendant and her purposes.

"We never even meet this woman yet, so it is too early to judge." Sion answered his statement.

"Though I can tell she has a righteous and good-hearted soul just like her ancestor." Hifumi gave her feedback.

"Who knows?" Panther simply shrugged.

"Yeah, let's just find this guardian so we can kill that sucker." Skull reassured to his teammates.

There was a brief moment of silence. Group A continued looking around the place. However, something tells that the challenger of this shrine is coming.

"I sense that our adversary approaches." Hifumi warned her friends as Janemocho briefly materialized.

(End theme)

(Cue Nioh OST - White Tiger & Ishida Mitsunari)

Suddenly, a dark aura of energy materialized that it summoned a humanoid Yokai floating in mid-air.

The Yokai has gray skin, black pants, yellowish Amrita-imbued traits on his shoulders/arms/right leg/butterfly antennas on his forehead, white cape, and a white turban that covered his head and mouth except his glaring eyes. He wielded dual katanas. He is a shadow version of Ōtani Yoshitsugu (大谷 吉継).

"We got our guardian appearing in front of us." Sion gritted.

"Who is that?!" Skull yelled.

Hifumi plainly answered with her Guardian Spirit beside her, "That is a dark copy of Ōtani Yoshitsugu, a warrior known to have a clinical illness of leprosy. Turned into a Yokai before slain by William. His spirit partner is the same one I and Yukimura previously used."

"I feel immense energy from that being." Noir fearfully stated.

"Careful guys, he's no pushover." Panther warned her friends.

Shadow Yoshitsugu then charged his blades to full power as he flew towards Group A to strike.

Hifumi and Sion blocked Shadow Yoshitsugu's katanas with their spear and sword respectively. Sion unleashed his Type Stinger Blood Veil towards Shadow Yoshitsugu. Shadow Yoshitsugu's left arm easily grabbed the tip of the metallic tail and used his full strength to throw Sion out of the way. Noir used Triple Down in shooting at Shadow Yoshitsugu as the Yokai backed off upon taking little damage. Shadow Yoshitsugu then dive straight to strike at Noir three times on each side. Both Panther and Skull attacked the shadow Yokai with their weapons, but Shadow Yoshitsugu does roundhouse kicks in hitting both of his oppositions.

Hifumi healed Noir before charging to strike at Shadow Yoshitsugu with her wind-imbued spear thanks to her Guardian Spirit. Shadow Yoshitsugu blocked every of Hifumi's attacks. However, Sion recovered and used his Type Hound Blood Veil for the twin wolf heads in biting down the Yokai and throw him out of the way. Shadow Yoshitsugu grunted in briefly stab his twin katanas to the ground before recovered and about to power up. Panther used Concentrate on herself to briefly boosted her fire magic. Skull used Charge on himself to briefly boosted his physical attacks. Noir used Heat Riser on Sion to briefly boost his attack, defense, and agility. Group A are going to settle their fight.

Distorted Osaka/Distorted Tamatsukuri Inari Shrine

At the same time, Group B is already fighting another humanoid Yokai.

The Yokai has light gray skin with tattoo linings, long white hair, reddish fox-like horns, a fox tail, and wore only pants and shoes. He wielded a wind-imbued katana. He is a shadow version of Ishida Mitsunari (石田 三成).

Shadow Mitsunari rushed and attempted to strike down Fox with his sword. Fox blocked the attack.

"Ugh! To think we are fighting Mitsunari himself." Fox gritted. "I remember his ideals back in history that I truly respected."

Fox then repelled Shadow Mitsunari off. Yumeko fired Onibi ember at Shadow Mitsunari, but the humanoid Yokai back flipped in easily evading the flames. Shadow Mitsunari called forth Shadow Izuna, a dark version of the serpentine fox for it to flew and constricted Yumeko in sending her upward before dropping her. Fortunately, Queen arrived to grabbed the Compulsive Gambler to safety.

"Watch out guys! This opponent is a strong one!" Mona warned his teammates.

"Thanks for the advice." Joker readied his stance as he charged up energy in summoning a strong Persona.

"Kohryu!" Joker called out his Persona, which is a huge golden Asian dragon with long horns, red eyes, and holding red and blue orbs on his arms.

Kohryu charged and bumrush Shadow Mitsunari by headbutting. Shadow Mitsunari grabbed the golden dragon Persona in throwing him to the ground with his super strength. Kohryu recovered as Joker ordered to used Psycho Force, a Psy assault that delivered severe damage to Shadow Mitsunari. Shadow Mitsunari backed off and recovered.

Shadow Mitsunari fired consecutive wind blade projectiles at Group B. Mona called Mercurius to deflect the projectiles from his staff.

"We gotta end this." Joker readied his dagger.

Distorted Osaka/Distorted Sankō Shrine

Returning to the Distorted Sankō Shrine, the fight against Shadow Yoshitsugu is getting heated up to the climax.

Shadow Yoshitsugu is seen blocking every one of Sion and Hifumi's physical attacks. However, Sion phased through behind Shadow Yoshitsugu and slashed at his back with his sword. Shadow Yoshitsugu countered by kicking Sion in the stomach, but Hifumi conjured three wind Shogi surrounding the shadow Yokai in deliver telekinesis in slamming him to the ground. Shadow Yoshitsugu quickly recovered and easily destroyed the Shogi piece with his katanas.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Skull yelled as he charged in directly hit Shadow Yoshitsugu with God's Hand on the chest.

Shadow Yoshitsugu grunted in slashing Skull's back, knee kick his stomach before kicking him away. This is followed by Panther unleashing Agidyne in delivering heavy fire damage at the Yokai. Noir used Psiodyne to damage Shadow Yoshitsugu. Shadow Yoshitsugu roared in slashing both Panther and Noir to the ground. Before the Yokai is about to finish his oppositions off, a wind Shogi shield covered Panther, Noir, and Skull in slowly healing them. Turns out Hifumi is the cause. Sion appeared in blocking Shadow Yoshitsugu's path.

"Your fight is with me." Sion glared at the Yokai.

Shadow Yoshitsugu then charged at the Revenant as both are clashing with their blades. The Yokai is about to strike again, but Sion then disarmed Shadow Yoshitsugu's left katana much to the shadow Yokai's surprise. Then, Sion punched Shadow Yoshitsugu in the chin and unleashed his Type Hound Blood Veil once again in biting down his arms and brutally ripping them apart. Blood is pouring out of the Yokai's wounds. Hifumi and the three Phantom Thieves are surprised in awe of the sheer destructive power coming from their ally. Finally, Sion then stabbed Shadow Yoshitsugu's forehead, cleaving it down to the bottom of his legs that the Yokai's body is bloodily split open. The Yokai's sliced brain, intestines, and bones are seen; as Sion unleashed a crimson energy sphere in engulfing his opponent to nothing.

Shadow Yoshitsugu is finally defeated.

Distorted Osaka/Distorted Tamatsukuri Inari Shrine

In the other shrine, the fight against Shadow Mitsunari is reaching its end.

Fox is blocking another of Shadow Mitsunari's attacks, but the Yokai delivered a breakdancing kick to hit Fox out. Mona is about to save his comrade, only that Shadow Mitsunari grabbed Mona's face in slamming him to the ground with his left arm. The Yokai is crushing Mona, but the anthropomorphic cat pierce Shadow Mitsunari's arm with his scimitar, as muscles and bones are seen through the wound, while Mona released his weapon. Shadow Mitsunari is force to let go of Mona, only that he is slammed by Kohryu upward. Kohryu unleashed another Psycho Force, but Shadow Mitsunari used his wind-imbued blade to deflect it at the golden dragon Persona and send it down to the ground injured.

"Go, Yoshitsune!" Joker switched Kohryu for another powerful Persona based on the historical samurai, Yoshitsune.

Yoshitsune and Shadow Mitsunari charged at one another with their blades. A flurry of clashes are heard from their attacks. Shadow Mitsunari is about to deliver a devastating blow, but Joker slided through and shot Shadow Mitsunari in the chest before slashed his stomach with his dagger. Queen then ran towards her opponent in deliver a combo of punches and kicks at the Yokai. Shadow Mitsunari back off, only that he is hit by Mona's combined Garudyne being boosted by Yumeko's flames from the Nine Tails. The Yokai is engulfed of being damaged that as the effects wore off, Fox then rushed to deliver Myriad Slashes in hitting Shadow Mitsunari two times with his katana.

Finally, Joker used his Persona to unleashed the mighty Hassou Tobi. Shadow Mitsunari has been slashed by Yoshitsugu up to eight times in a flash of magnificence. Shadow Mitsunari cried out in death as his head and body are being torn apart to pieces before he disappeared to nothing.

(End theme)

The group took a breather for their victory with Queen used Mediarahan to heal the party.

"Yes! We won!" Yumeko cheered.

Fox can only chuckled. "What a battle we had. To think we all go up against Mitsunari is an opportunity."

"That means one of the generators will be activated? And so does the other thanks to Group A?" Queen wondered.

"Yeah to both concerns, Makoto." Joker answered.

"We should get going to meet up with the others." Mona reminded Joker.

"Right, let's go." Joker nodded.

Then, Group B is leaving the distorted shrine in heading back to the Umeda skyscraper.

Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building (Outside)

Within minutes, the two Phantom Thief groups have been reunited to the same main location.

"You're back! How is it coming along in defeating these guardians?" Oracle asked the group.

"Not bad. Their tough, but we got 'em good." Joker answered his sister figure.

"It took teamwork and some coordinate strategy in slaying the guardian we fought." Sion plainly commented.

"You folks have achieve accomplishments in handing the distorted versions of Yoshitsugu and Mitsunari." Nekomata gave his compliments.

Then, the two generators above the main door began to be activated. Cords of wires are charged up as the door is slowly opening. The group got their attention in seeing it.

"Look, guys!" Mona called out.

"This is our cue to go inside." Joker reminded the group.

Indeed, the group has no objections at all. And so, the Phantom Thieves and their allies are entering the doorway of the distorted sky building.

Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building (Inside)

Once they are inside the distorted skyscraper, the group are mesmerized at the magnificence of the building's insides. It is like a combination of a modern business lobby and traditional Osakan artwork that is blended.

"Look at all of this." Joker scanned around.

"I've been to large companies before, but this is fantastical." Queen commented.

"By recounting the experiences here, it's like the owner of this place made all the Palace Rulers put to shame." Mona's eyes widened.

Then, they notice an elevator transportation of all sorts. It has elements of the skyscraper's escalator, decorated with ceiling window glasses and metallic parts.

"That looked familiar, we can use it to reach the top floor." Noir pointed out.

"Indeed, and we can be sure that we will find the source there." Fox said.

"Feels as if we're going to face a Palace ruler all over again." Panther honestly stated.

"Nervous?" Joker joked at his girlfriend.

"Not really, especially you standing by my side." Panther winked at her boyfriend.

The Phantom Thieves and allies are about to walk to the transportation. Sion briefly took a glance and stand to rethink.

"Can't believe it, we're almost there to know my past." Sion muttered.

"Are you feeling better and ready about this?" Hifumi asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I just want to know why I came here." Sion nodded at the raven-haired Shogi woman before facing the elevator, "No turning back now."

The group fully reached to the escalator-elevator transportation. The elevator then began to go up and up for the group to reach to the top. In reminding Sion's words, no turning back for them.

Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building/Top Floor

Once the escalator-elevator made it to the top floor, the Phantom Thieves and their allies exited the section and scan around the area. The environment is like a huge corporate office area with the windows are shaped like the Osaka Aquarium glass. There is a preternatural calmness.

"Guys, look over there!" Oracle called out in noticing someone.

Then, the group saw at the corner of the area is a slender black suited man. The man turned around to face his guests with his amber eyes. The fated moment has come, the angel of control meets the vigilantes of Tokyo's urban myths.

"So the time has come. Welcome, Phantom Thieves of Hearts and your new companions." Saklas politely greeted.

"Damn, he really looks like this character named Sensui from Yu Yu Hakusho. But in all honesty, I once never saw it. I saw Hunter x Hunter before Yusuke showed that old anime on blu-ray to me." Skull commented and sweatdropped.

"Ah, yes I did introduced it to you before, Ryuji. Kurama was my favorite character for obvious reasons." Fox recalled the good times of seeing YYH on blu-ray he bought.

"Well yeah, your outfit is shaped like a kitsune and all that." Skull noticed.

Joker cuts to the chase and sensed the familiar energy coming from this anomalous figure, "Are you the one with that god's essence?"

Then, Saklas used his reality-warping powers in creating a dining table filled with fancied food and drinks, as if he briefly ignored Joker's question.

"Do you all want something to eat first while we are getting acquainted?" Saklas asked.

"What? We don't want any offerings." Noir politely refused.

"Quit playing around and tell us who you are!" Sion angrily exclaimed and bared his vampiric fangs at Saklas.

Then, Saklas has the dining table disappeared and stated, "As you wish, Sion."

The Revenant comes to shock upon figuring out that this mysterious figure knows his identity.

"He knows your name?!" Hifumi questioned in shocked.

"What is going on?!" Sion shouted at Saklas.

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -Main Theme-)

Then, Saklas's shadow began to enlarged itself to be shaped like Yaldabaoth. The shadow of the god's wings are spread through the wall corridors as if he had the Phantom Thieves surrounded. A golden white aura burst that the Phantom Thieves and allies felt the powerful energy.

"No…! It can't be!" Joker yelled.

"So it's true! This person has THAT power of the Demiurge!" Mona announced.

"Our assumptions are true! He is the one responsible for the events that unfold!" Nekomata speak out.

"You mean, THAT'S the one?!" Skull yelled.

"Holy fucking hell…!" Panther gritted.

"It's like he's not from our world!" Oracle cried out as a hypothesis.

"If you wielded the powers of the god we once defeated, how did you come to existence?!" Queen demanded the slender man.

As the aura dissipated, Saklas's Yaldabaoth shadow is retained. Saklas gave a calm smile to his guests.

"I am sorry of startling you all, but alright. I shall explain about my backstory that will surprise you like a fairy tale." Saklas offered.

"A fairy tale?! Quit playing with us like kids sleeping in bed!" Skull growled.

"Don't provoke him, Ryuji!" Queen warned him. "We don't know what he's capable off!"

"Let's here what he has to say." Hifumi urged her friends.

The group regains their composure to listen to what their adversary has to say.

Saklas then started the story, "Once upon a time, there was an unknown soldier originated from Osaka. He is aligned with the Toyotomi clan in siding with Lady Yodo-gimi's ideals. That soldier had comrades alongside a wife that valued honor and kindness. He was idealistic to say the least of sharing the dream of a united country. During the Siege of Osaka, his fellow comrades died and his wife as well in a crossfire. Then, Lady Chacha used Amrita with the assistance from the woman from Spain, into warping the darkness and hatred inside us. The nameless soldier was one of the unfortunate victims of the experiment, he turned into a Magatsu Warrior Yokai. The Yokai soldier was then killed by the Anjin they called William, however, the soldier's indomitable willpower separated his Amrita-like soul and corrupted body. Not even the Onmyo mages and Guardian Spirits cannot sensed this soul."

During Saklas's discussion, the window glasses showed flashback images of the Osakan soldier's past life. The soldier's time with his comrades and his wife. The battles of Osaka that resulted in many deaths. The soldier transformed into a Magatsu Warrior and went on a berserking rampage till he is slain by William. The soldier's spirit is ejected out of his Yokai body and has wandered the earth for ages.

The Phantom Thieves and their allies, except Yumeko, are surprise of his origins. To think that they are not just facing an adult, but a centuries old adult. They also figured out that since he mentioned 'the woman from Spain', he's the one that sent Maria and the Shadows they fought in their dreams.

"I did not even realize in all honesty. When I was with William in fighting that Yokai, I did not even sensed your soul anywhere! How is it possible?! It must be something to do with that indomitable will that resisted!" Nekomata cried out.

"Such a wise statement to give me, Nekomata. But, there's more to this reason why that's complicated." Saklas responded to the spirit's surprising words.

"And we fought Maria, she's a challenge that nearly gave us the endurance to defeat her." Queen censured.

"I should have guess that you're a native of Osaka. Some of us have met the spirits of Yukimura and Lady Chacha to prove a point." Hifumi reminded her enemy.

"Then you are lucky for the opportunity in meeting my former acquaintances. Now, will you allow me to continue my tale?" Saklas stated.

Hifumi remained silent. Then, Saklas explained the second part of his backstory.

"The soldier became a Yūrei. He was never to passed on into the afterlife, in which he wandered the living realm and endured the passing time for centuries. He does not feel hunger, thirst, nor fatigue, as if the Amrita energy kept him immortal. During those times, human society kept changing with many historical events and conflicts such as The Meiji Restoration and World War II. Humans never change in moral nature. They are either altruistic in changing their civilization or being selfish in causing endless bloodshed. However, one of the few human decencies they done is creating popular culture for entertainment. These expand fictional imagination in the hearts of humans and the innocence of children. I admire most of them, even some I must separate from those humans that committed heinous acts, in order to retain the love of fantasy and escape reality. You can say I am an angel of imagination."

During Saklas's discussion, the window glasses then showed the Yūrei of the Osakan soldier observing the civilization of Osaka growing. A time lapse moved fast of showing Osaka growing from a feudal kingdom, to being industrialized, all the way up to modern times as one of the biggest cities in the nation filled with skyscrapers. Between that showed the era of World War II, where heavy bombers ravaged Osaka at nightfall. Around 1954, the Yūrei went to a theater in joining his living audiences to see the movie Gojira. From the 1980s up to the year 2016, the ghost observed family houses on televisions, alongside more movies in theaters, in watching fictional creations like anime that pique his curiosity.

"If you were once a Yūrei, that makes us learn more of how you were brought back." Queen muttered from her lips.

"Man, is he seriously that old?" Skull gritted in annoyance of Saklas's age, reminded the fact that he referred Yaldabaoth as a 'pain in the ass old man'.

"So that's why while we explored your realm, we notice those references of fictional characters alongside encountering the T. rex from Jurassic Park!" Oracle realized the connection.

"You must have been bored in spending a lot of quality time in watching a lot of human history and their fictional works?" Fox pondered in concerning Saklas's curiosity.

"That is correct." Saklas calmly answered. "How they are so innocent. So innocent, that they are both abused and benefited by humans to spread greed and imagination."

(End theme)

There was a brief moment of silence in a few seconds.

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse OST - Main Theme)

"And then, came the year 2016." Saklas announced the next subject in an ominous tone. He then levitated to mid-air and calmly walked around the area within the air in footsteps. Ripples of the footsteps are head like water drops. "The advent of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

"Yeah, that year was when we wanted an ideal society free of corrupted adults, until after we defeated Yaldabaoth in wanting normal lives." Joker recollected and not intimidated by Saklas's walking.

"Ah, Amamiya Ren. You are The One, the true Trickster that desire change from the shackles." Saklas gave his standards while continue walking, "I can relate to you and your friends of desire a society of freedom in wiping out the corrupted. Even I despise rapists and politicians. I am sure these sexual groomers are reminded of someone you and your friends knew...".

"I already know. You don't need to remind me of that bastard.." Panther interjected and struggled to lash out, defending her boyfriend.

"Easy, Ann." Joker calmed his girlfriend before turning toward Saklas. "What do you know about us of that year?"

Saklas instantly phased behind Joker to the Thief's surprise, and reminded the leader of Tricksters. "I was thinking of asking this question in connecting to yours, Amamiya. Do you recall Yaldabaoth's past attempted deal for you to accept the offer for the Phantom Thieves to keep their roles in changing society?"

"I do, but I immediately rejected his offer." Joker calmly stated of the right decision.

"However, what if you accepted the offer?" Saklas theorized before continuing while walking in mid-air again, "There was an alternate timeline that showed that. A world where the Phantom Thieves became authoritarian enforcers of Tokyo in spreading fear and control. Their original free will and personalities were wiped out of existence by Yaldabaoth, and being replaced with autocratic personas. A world...where I was originated."

As soon as Saklas mentioned this bolt from the blue, the heroes are beyond surprised. Could it be saying that it's true?

"So, there was an alternate timeline where these versions of us accepted the deal of Yaldabaoth and became shadowed dictators in enforcing their law." Queen gasped and realized the change from that dimension.

"The eff! We may change people's hearts, but we wouldn't go too far for that crap!" Skull retorted at Saklas.

"Great. Parallel universes and dimensions are brought to the discussion." Oracle groaned in relating to her interest in science fiction.

"And you were originally from that world? How did this happen?" Fox questioned the anomalous man.

"Glad some of you giving feedback to this. Crime rates are much lower than usual, but not balance." Saklas explained the order of things in this alternate society, "During the Phantom Thieves' reign, the remaining Conspiracy members relocated themselves in Osaka to continue their nefarious deeds in abusing the Metaverse for their goals of greed. Seeing how the Demiurge played chess in both sides, he ordered the Phantom Thieves to go after the Conspiracy in that city as their next targets."

"Osaka? Don't tell me it's becoming a coincidence!" Yumeko squealed in joy.

"The events are playing out differently compared to ours." Fox muttered by this hypothesis.

Saklas then continued explaining and stopped walking in facing his guests, "However, as the Phantom Thieves arrived in Osaka to commenced their heist, I was drawn forth to the Velvet Room thanks to a side-effect from the Amrita within me that conflicted with the Metaverse presence once the Thieves entered Mementos. It is then I met the disguised Yaldabaoth sitting in his comfy desk. The Holy Grail demanded my presence and attempted to erase my spirit, but my Amrita and human willpower resisted and a power struggle occured. At the same time, this is when the calamity from an unknown source called The Great Collapse occurred that wiped out much of the human population in bringing forth the Thorns of Judgment. I honestly don't know what officially caused this, all I can think about is a theory that the disaster happened due to this alternate timeline differed from the mainstream one. With this affected my ordeal, is when my struggle between me and the Holy Grail ended. Without the hold of the human population that the god manipulated, this weakened his will, resulting in Yaldabaoth assimilated in to my body. His existence is molded into becoming somewhat my Persona, and that I am reincarnated into his human successor. As for the world's state, it is apocalyptic that the dimension's reality is rewritten to PV-CV-19. Artificial, vampiric beings called Revenants are the dominant race in thriving for blood and survival and exchanged for their lost memories. Monsters called Lost that you fought are born from these Revenants when they are overwhelmed by bloodlust. As for the alternate Phantom Thieves, they died from the disaster, and are immediately becoming the Lost monsters, but with the Metaverse genes retained. Akechi Goro became a Lost as well. I remain unhappy about my new state, but I reluctantly embraced it. I became the new god that watched over the world's state by christening myself as Saklas, the Angel of Control. With Yaldabaoth's power, I controlled the nine corrupted Phantom Thieves as my knights due to the Metaverse connection. However, we simply watched how the events of the Revenants played for a bit."

The window glasses showed the past flashbacks. From the alternate Phantom Thieves' control over society, to Saklas's first meeting with the alternate Yaldabaoth, to the apocalyptic disaster that caused the survival-of-the-fittest world of Revenants to exist. Ruins of skyscrapers and the Thorns of Judgment are seen. Lost are seen wandering the city ruins. An image of Saklas is shown observing the vampiric world. Behind him are silhouettes covered in black flames of the unseen Lost versions of the Phantom Thieves and Akechi. This leaves the Phantom Thieves and their allies in a full bombshell in learning this cataclystic knowledge.

"No… Our home!" Panther watched with a saddened look of what remains of human civilization, especially Japan, is wiped out.

"This is just horrible! How can this happen to the world!" Noir exclaimed and felt trembled.

"Damn, this is just bullshit." Skull muttered without the slightest tint of humor.

"Then that means Sojiro is killed from the crossfire!" Oracle cried out in tears in relating to the alternate version of her adopted father's fate.

"Our alternate selves got caught in the incident and being turned to the monsters we recently fought." Queen stated in a grim tone.

"And the other Akechi is joining the undead ranks." Joker muttered. And by seeing the alternate events that occured thanks to his alternate self, he is thankful of reminding one of life's lessons in his adulthood.

"Not to mention of all the impossible things, a human merged with Yaldabaoth to become some kind of vessel, except the human retains his free will?!" Mona cried out in blasphemy beyond words.

"In the end, due to our alternate selves' hubris in not making the right choices lead to this inevitable event." Fox muttered in a solemn expression.

"For once, I really agree here about that story!" Yumeko chirped.

"What's worse is that without human beliefs, the contacts between them and folklore spirits has been severed. Therefore, our alternate versions cannot observe what was happening in this new world." Nekomata theorized by seeing the time-lapse pictures from the glasses.

(End theme)

Sion can only silently watch of the events that happened in his world. Sure, he doesn't recall something about it. Hifumi briefly turned to the Revenant, and mulled about his home dimension, alongside wondering what happened to an alternate version of her. She then faced Saklas.

"So, with this new civilization of these Revenants, what of Sion?" Hifumi asked the Angel of Control of this important question.

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV OST - Self -)

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. It is time I am finally telling you his origins." Saklas explained the next crucial subject, "In the beginning, there was an unnamed Revenant involved in an event called Operation Queenslayer. Like a new soldier, he assisted the other Revenants and two major figures: Jack Rutherford and Gregorio Silva, in order to stopped the rampaging, ultimate Revenant known as Q.U.E.E.N. Q.U.E.E.N.'s identity is named Cruz Silva, Gregorio's daughter, who is brutally experimented in attempting to save humanity, but it backfired. During the conflict against her and the Lost, the unnamed Revenant is infected by Q.U.E.E.N.'s miasma, but Jack struck the Revenant down through the heart in believing to be dead. Surprisingly however, that Revenant is revived for a unknown cause and met a white-haired young woman named Io. This wasn't even supposed to happen, as even I chose not to learn their personal ordeals. Back to the topic, the Revenant and Io's travels then lead to them meeting other Revenants with similar ideals for survival and companionship. Forming alliances, they learned that Q.U.E.E.N. is alive in some form, and her soul was split into pieces within beings called Successors. Seeing how these vampiric species act and their governmental factions, they are no different from the humans that the remaining populations of Homo sapiens are used as the vampires' cattle for blood products."

The window glasses showed the audience the events of what Saklas explained. The unnamed Revenant is seen and his appearance is the same as Sion. The events of Operation Queenslayer is shown, leading to Jack killing the unnamed Revenant. Afterwards, the Revenant is brought back to life and met more Revenants such as Io, Mia Karnstein, Louis, and Yakumo Shinonome. The group is reminded that they met the cognitive versions of Sion's companions back in their dreams. There are some quests seen throughout, alongside dealing with Gregorio Silva's dictatorship, but the Revenants haven't gone deeper in finding their lost human memories and later story plots.

"That's me?" Sion blanched in seeing a picture of a Revenant that looked like himself.

"It can't be, you two looked the same though." Joker theorized the similarities.

"This is like a battlefield out there, especially the Q.U.E.E.N. felt more like facing an outbreak." Queen glanced at the images in comparing her codename to Cruz Silva, knowing that Sion did mention Q.U.E.E.N.'s name to the Thieves before.

"Even the conflicts of Japan's history are nothing compare to this." Fox acknowledged Queen's feedback.

"Overtime, I feel bored that during my secluded time. I observed your world a bit in wonder, coming from Yaldabaoth's nature, what if I have the opportunity to properly meet the Phantom Thieves of urban legends? What if this is my chance to fulfill a final desire and ridding of my accursed nature? To begin my goal, this is where I alone decided to intervene to challenge the unnamed Revenant and his companions. I wanted to see what they are capable off." Saklas continued, telling about an event that happened like party members encountering an optional boss in a video game, "They put up a good fight, but I easily knock them unconscious. However, I erased their memories from the events in order to restore their ongoing canon journeys, but not before I taken DNA samples of the unnamed Revenant and Io herself. I begin to feel some connection since me and him were once soldiers in war. Back within my hibernated realm, I used Yaldabaoth's power to create a clone body based on that Revenant's DNA and named him Sion, giving him life, alongside the same nature as the Revenants. Then, I injected him with Io's DNA for encrypted memories. As I plan to insert more of my essence in creating a beacon portal, alongside completing your soul, you have awoken prematurely, Sion. You were on a rampage in attempted to kill me, but I easily used my powers to subdue you. A side-effect from the dispute caused a wormhole in sending you back to the present timeline, no, more like a linked dimension that is your world, Phantom Thieves. Dimension PV-18, where you defeated Yaldabaoth as opposed to mine, a world that The Great Collapse didn't happen and the humans that became Revenants in my world didn't exist in yours. The wormhole was my overall intention despite the accident. Having decided that this world is no use to me, I and my knights followed you to that dimension, where I then set up my distorted realm in Osaka based on my personality, the same home I was born in. I then encountered my present self's spirit since by travelling back in time, I was linked to connect to this version to keep myself stable. Learning each other's similar backgrounds except my upbringing is different from him, I have formed an alliance for my present self to house his spirit inside me. As for Sion, while he was unconscious, he was also amnesic in a result of our dispute, causing glimpses of memories pertaining to his original self that have yet to be fully developed. That's why since his soul is incomplete and not whole, he doesn't even existed to begin with. However, not to abandon his destiny, I secretly gave him equipment and Blood Beads, alongside my presence in keeping him stable to prepare the beacon's awakening."

The window glasses showed the unnamed Revenant, Io, Mia, Louis, and Yakumo have an encounter with Saklas and team up to face the Angel of Control. However, Saklas is too powerful for them and knocked them unconscious. The anomalous man left the scene and erased their memories from the incident, but not before having DNA samples within the palm of his hands. Then, it showed pictures of Saklas creating Sion, the Revenant clone going on a rampage, the effects caused a wormhole to open in sending him to modern times, leading to where Sion's unconscious body landed next to Hifumi's house. Hifumi and the Phantom Thieves are surprised of learning their new comrade's origins.

"So, I'm not really a real person?!" Sion said in shock, looking back at the reminder that his unintentional meddling should have not happen in the present timeline. Because of Saklas's presence during his explanations, the Revenant started to recall the unlocked memories of his birth.

"Is this true? It can't be…!" Hifumi gasped in surprise. Learning she's fallen for a clone is one thing. But, Hifumi wondered and felt unsure if meeting the real version of the unnamed Revenant is dangerous when in bloodlust mode, even when if he were to be in a calm mood to be reasoned with.

"No way!" Skull muttered about his new friend's origins.

"Sion…" Panther muttered in sympathy as well.

"As if I was created by the real Igor, Sion is created by the fake one as some contrast!" Mona cried out in surprise.

Queen had the same feeling as well. Upon being warm up to the Revenant after their initial antagonism, she nodded in disbelief. "I just… I just don't know how I process this."

"Me neither." Joker mulled of learning Sion's revelations. He then glared at Saklas once he learned the enemy's intentions, "Now we know how you came to our world in the first place."

"And that is where the stage is set for my plans as well." Saklas replied to Joker and explained with one more long explanation, "Within my reality warping powers, and Sion waking up thanks to Hifumi founding him near her house, the Lost and Yokai appeared, leading to the return of the Phantom Thieves. I controlled the monsters in not harming civilians yet in focusing on my main targets. It is a chance for me to challenge the Phantom Thieves at the height of their power. Knowing that they sensed a form of corrupted Amrita from me that's linked to the Yokai's appearances, this is also the reason why the Japanese historical figures send Yukimura and Yodo-gimi's Guardian Spirits to assist Togo Hifumi and Jabami Yumeko. The calm Hifumi, and the ecstatic Yumeko within two halves of a personality. I felt I intentionally chose these two woman with similar appearances by sending two Yokai before then, and for a purpose in balancing Sion's state as an equilibrium. My creation needed human companionship to adapt this era. I foreseen that Hifumi is destined for greater things. Recalling the part when Hifumi's borrowed Guardian Spirit fixed her house and why no civilian saw that minor occursion of the Yokai, I was also indirectly involved to conceal it that even the Guardian Spirit was unaware. Even my reality warping existence quelled the general public's active role in not interfering the Phantom Thieves' mission, and also preventing law enforcement from interrogating with Amamiya Ren again. Then, I set up the meeting of the united group formed within my eyes in Shinjuku, and this convinced you children in heading to my location within Osaka for a smooth-sailing road. After a while, here we are."

"Oh, now I get it. " Yumeko light-heartingly blinked.

"I and Yumeko understand why we bonded with Sion to keep your equilibrium. You were watching us from the start. I felt some suspicion seeing my house repaired in thought my borrowed spirit caused this, but your presence augmented it in an instant." Hifumi realized as well in responding to Saklas's statement.

"So that's the reason why the Yokai being unleashed to modern society are aligned with you." Fox learned the connection.

"Way the go for ruining our fun time in seeing the Summer Olympics!" Panther retorted at Saklas.

"I'm with you, Lady Ann! This guy's power is not to be underestimated!" Mona added.

"Yeah, thanks for the help for not having the police involved!" Oracle sardonically gave her 'gratitude' to Saklas's presence to society.

"And we come all this way in fighting through to get yah!" Skull exclaimed for the Thieves looking back at the new challenges in fighting real monsters unlike the Shadows.

"We would have had a normal life had you not arrive to our world." Noir commented.

"And seeing how you affected society within your ideals and causing us to be aware of the collateral damage, you force our hand." Queen acknowledge in relating to her and her friends' adulthood.

"You are planning to fight us, but at the same time help us to reach you." Joker stated to Saklas of seeing how he is different compared to the past Palace Rulers.

"Indeed, Amamiya Ren. You all must know how much I wanted to confront the Phantoms like you fought your Yaldabaoth. I step up the next challenge in representing humanity's past, present, and future."

Saklas explained the Phantom Thieves leader the symbolic meaning of the different eras; the past represents Japanese history and myths, the present represents the Persona users and gamblers, and the future represents the Revenants. Eras that are meant to be separated, yet, a centuries year old man housing a god's essence is uniting them together into one historical era.

(End theme)

The Angel of Control concluded his acquaintance to his guests.

"And now, storytime is over."

(Cue Code Vein OST - CODE VEIN (main theme))

Suddenly, the ceiling of the skyscraper top floor began to collapse. This caused the area to be part of outside within the skies. Saklas' black attire is slightly altered, his suit becomes unbuttoned in revealing his chest, and the suit is combined with a white fur coat. Saklas's shadow then morphed into his own Persona: That's right, it is the alternate Yaldabaoth himself much to the Phantom Thieves' shock. The God of Control's appearance is similar, but cosmetic changes are seen that there is more black and gray instead of white, trimmed with golden lines. Though, the color scheme constantly changed to its normal white appearance, then goes to its newfound blackish gray, and so forth in an unstable matter. This area also felt the reminder of the Phantom Thieves upon defeating the Holy Grail, the Grail transformed into Yaldabaoth of its final confrontation years ago.

"That's the Yaldabaoth from his timeline." Joker glared at the sight of the angelic, mechanical god.

"Only that he is subjected to Saklas's will." Mona warned within caution.

"Like what you see here?" Saklas politely asked them.

Joker then called forth Satanael and retorted, "No, because I'm here to shoot this thing down."

Then, Joker ordered his Persona to use Sinful Shell, as the demonic bullet is about to hit Yaldabaoth. However, to everyone's shock, Saklas deflected and instantly dissolved the Sinful Shell with a reflective barrier in protecting himself and his Persona.

"You got to be effing kidding!" Skull yelled.

"Not even that monumental technique can pierce through his defenses!" Queen said in surprise.

"Now that is just rude. How about allowing me to introduce my subjects." Saklas calmly stated.

Then, Saklas summoned nine figures behind him that are unseen by black flames. The flames then disappear in revealing them in their glory to the heroes. The Phantom Thieves and allies are surprised of what they saw.

A medium sized humanoid figure that is reminded of both Omegamon and Alphamon from Digimon. The facial structure is shaped like a cross of Arsene, with the blue-flamed hairstyle shaped like Joker's. The body and legs are shaped like Satanael's. His left arm is shaped like Lucifer's that is equipped with a sword. His right arm is shaped like Satan's that is equipped with a canon. He also wore a black winged cape. Representing the sin of Pride, the Lost version of Amamiya Ren is named the Superbia Joker.

A medium sized female figure that looked similar to Panther, except the outfit and mask are meshed together within the figure's body. Her hair became wild. The body is revealing with feline spots. Quills are seen through her back, arms, and legs. She also has a prehensile tail with spikes at the end, making her almost like a gijinka Manticore. Representing the sin of Lust, the Lost version of Takamaki Ann is named the Luxuria Panther.

A large King Kong-like monster whose armor structure is shaped like the Armored Titan from Shingeki no Kyojin, the visage is shaped like an Oozaru from Dragon Ball, and has wild hair similar to Blanka from Street Fighter. Representing the sin of Wrath, the Lost version of Sakamoto Ryuji is named the Ira Skull.

A medium-large black raptor monster that the body structure is reminded of an Indoraptor from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. The head structure is shaped like a Nexu from Star Wars and with quills from his forehead. Representing the sin of Greed, the Lost version of Morgana is named the Avaritia Mona.

A medium sized humanoid figure that is a mix of Anat and Airachnid from Transformers Prime with a mouthguard mask. She has textures that is reminded of a Queen's chess piece. Representing the sin of Envy, the Lost version of Niijima Makoto is named the Invidia Queen.

A medium sized humanoid figure with long black hair that reminded of an evil version of Yoko Kurama with a mix of Karasu, to which both characters are from Yu Yu Hakusho. Representing the sin of Vanity, the Lost version of Kitagawa Yusuke is named the Irritum Fox.

A large Nomura's jellyfish with its body decorated as like Prometheus and orbs shaped like Oracle's red goggles. Representing the sin of Sloth, the Lost version of Sakura Futaba is named the Acedia Oracle.

A huge crustacean monster with the lower body of a Japanese spider crab, and a shadowed woman looking similar to Astarte as the top half. Representing the sin of Gluttony, the Lost version of Okumura Haru is named the Gula Noir.

A large black avian wyvern with feathered wings, Lich-like horns, three mouths (The main mouth is shaped like a crow's beak equipped with sharp teeth, while the other two mouths are his eyes.), and three talons. The Lost is reminded of Yatagarasu and Alduin from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. Representing the sin of Emptiness, the Lost version of Akechi Goro is named the Cavum Crow.

They call themselves the Knights of Control. The Phantom Thieves are beyond aghast to meet their Lost counterparts, ones that lost their identities in becoming eldritch gods.

"Holy crap!" Skull exclaimed in shock.

"These are our alternate selves that became the Lost?!" Queen grimaced.

"You mean, that's actually me becoming a true monster instead of a human?!" Mona's eyes widened at the sight of his Lost counterpart.

"This is seriously god awful!" Panther retorted.

"You may bring a dark army made off our existence, but we're not going down without a fight!" Joker declared while giving a glare at Saklas.

"We will see how you fare, Amamiya Ren. Now, let us demonstrate our rehearsal." Saklas calmly declared.

Then, the Angel and Knights of Control charged at their oppositions. The Phantom Thieves and their allies do the same. A brief battle royale has begun.

Joker fights his one-on-one duel against Superbia Joker. Joker and his opponent clashed with their dagger and sword respectively, to which they clashed some more a few times. Superbia Joker raised his cannon and fired a beam at Joker, but Joker evaded and raised his pistol to shoot the Lost a few times. However, it did little to no damage at Superbia Joker. Suddenly, Superbia Joker let out a banshee-like scream. Sonic waves from the Lost's mouth is similar to Dark Danny's Ghostly Wail from Danny Phantom. Joker is blown away from Superbia Joker's sonic waves, then Superbia Joker phased behind Joker and slashed him in the back that sended him to the ground. Joker gets up despite his injury and glared at his Lost counterpart.

Panther is seen fighting Luxuria Panther. Luxuria Panther ran in fast speed in swiping Panther with her claws, but Panther tried to evade them as much as she can. Panther attempted to whip her Lost counterpart. Luxuria Panther jump many times to evade Panther's whip and delivered a preemptive slash at Panther's left shoulder. Panther cried out in pain and gave the Lost a fierce glare.

"See me becoming some freak pisses the fuck off!" Panther yelled.

Taking out her frustrations, the Phantom Thief casted Blazing Hell at the Lost. Luxuria Panther casted Lost Blazing Hell. Both powerful firestorms collided and made a fiery explosion upon contact. Panther attempted to recover, only to find in dismay to see Luxuria Panther took little to no damage from the collision.

Skull squares off with Ira Skull. Ira Skull raised his arms in attempting to smash Skull, but Skull dodge roll to evade and launched a God's Hand at the Lost. Ira Skull easily grabbed the golden metallic gauntlet and crushed Skull's attack like a pulp. Skull used Ziodyne at the gorilla monster, but Ira Skull absorbed the electricity to boost himself. Pummeling his chest and roaring, Ira Skull decked Skull to the ground.

"What the fuck is up with this bastard…?! He's like me in a different way!" Skull angrily commented as he gets up.

Mona face off against Avaritia Mona.

"You know, I could tell that you're not even human, but some cat who needs to be put on a litter box!" Mona taunted at his counterpart.

Avaritia Mona let out a screech as he ran towards Mona on all four legs. The Lost attempted to swipe at Mona a few times, but the Phantom Thief mascot jumped back to evade and unleashed a Garudyne in delivering heavy wind damage. Avaritia Mona endured the wind and delivered a tail slap to injured Mona. The Lost lunged in about to bite down the cat, but Mona used his Miracle Punch in punching the Lost's face in making him back off. The Lost version of Mona took little damaged and growled at Mona, who hold his scimitar to readied himself.

Queen challenged Invidia Queen to a duel. Both delivered countless number of punches and kicks. Then, Invidia Queen grabbed Queen's right arm and threw her to the ground. The Lost rushed and stomped her in the stomach, but Queen grabbed Invidia Queen's leg and threw the Lost away to free herself. Queen fired Atomic Flare at Invidia Queen, but to the Phantom Thief's shock, Invidia Queen easily dissolved the Nuclear attack.

"Damn it." Queen angrily muttered.

Fox is seen helding off Irritum Fox. Irritum Fox manifested a paint brush from his hand and called forth painting-like bombs from mid-air. Fox's eyes are widened in realized what the bombs are reminded off. Fox evaded as the bombs instantly exploded and attempted to hit the Phantom Thief. As it goes on, Irritum Fox appeared beside Fox and is about to strike with a brush katana, only that Fox blocked the coming attack with his katana. Fox used Myriad Slashes in striking at his opponent twice, but Irritum Fox blocked by conjuring a canvas-like shield.

Oracle faced against Acedia Oracle. Oracle inside Prometheus attempted to hold off Acedia Oracle's electric blasts from the Lost's tentacles, but the fewest of stings managed to wore down the Persona's defenses. Acedia Oracle began to latch onto Prometheus, as she used her tentacles to absorb the Persona's energy.

"Oh HELL NO!" Oracle angrily shouted.

With that response coming from the hacker, Oracle used her skills for her Persona to manifest defense mechanisms that send an explosive wave in making Acedia Oracle back off. Of course, the Lost took no damage from the assault, much to Oracle's annoyance.

Noir is seen evading Gula Noir stomping on the Phantom Thief. Noir took a step back and fired her grenade launcher at Gula Noir's body, but it did no damage to the Lost. Gula Noir fired a Lost Psiodyne that greatly hit Noir as Noir cried out in pain. Gula Noir grabbed Noir by the pincers, but Noir used Psiodyne to destroyed the pincers to be freed and used a Bead to fully heal herself. Much to Noir's dismay, the Lost regenerated her pincers and let out a bellow.

Yumeko is seen facing Cavum Crow. Caven Crow is flying and breathed fire from his main mouth while his other two mouths spew ember projectiles at Yumeko, but the Compulsive Gambler step dances in evading the flames. Yumeko fired a volley of flaming dices and coins at the Lost dragon. Cavum Crow evaded all of the flaming projectiles and easily destroyed them by shooting black feathers. Cavum Crow let out a loud caw-roar and flew to smack at Yumeko with his talons. Then, the raven dragon is about to peck and bite her, only that the Compulsive Gambler used her fiery fox tails in slapping at Cavum Crow's beak in making him flew off. Though, Cavum Crow takes little to no damage from that last attack.

Lastly; Sion and Hifumi are confronting Saklas himself. The duo attempted to tag team against the mastermind. Saklas see their movements and evaded every attack they can bring.

"Why did you do it?! WHY?!" Sion roared while swinging his sword at Saklas, while the later kept dodging the blade.

Saklas calmly responded to his 'son', "It was my duty to give you a special purpose. Were you not happy of your incomplete birth?"

"I could care less about it! All I know is why you meddled my original self to begin with!" Sion charged at the perpetrator.

Saklas raised the palm of his hand and send a force that made Sion back off. Saklas charged an energy sphere and kicked it at his target like soccer, but Hifumi used her spear to deflected it.

"Impressive, but can you handle the shadow of the Demiurge?" Saklas asked.

Just then, Saklas commanded his Yaldabaoth Persona to unleashed light projectiles as the Arrows of Light at both Sion and Hifumi. Hifumi conjured a wind circle in attempting to block out the arrows, but as the projectiles hit the shield, they destroyed it that caused Sion and Hifumi to be knock to the ground. Both of them then get up and are about to face off their opponent again.

When suddenly, the Distorted Osaka realm began to implode. Saklas backed off from his fight with Sion and Hifumi and flies upward to the sky. The Knights of Control stopped their fight against the Phantom Thieves and returned to Saklas's side as the nine figures circle around the Angel of Control.

"Do not worry, children. We shall fight again someday in Tokyo." Saklas announced. "There, every existence you and the world hold, including myself, will come to an end."

After which, Saklas and the Knights of Control departed from this realm. The Phantom Thieves and allies became frustrated that they got away, and now they have no choice but to retreat.

"We can't make it back to the entrance in time!" Oracle called out in panic.

"Oh great, so we're just standing there to die?!" Skull yelled.

Just then, they see a portal materializing that it is caused by none other than William's descendant.

"It's you again!" Fox recognized her.

"C'mon kids! Let's get outta here!" William's descendant beckoned.

After a moment, the group agreed in going with the mysterious woman.

"Alright, we'll trust you then." Joker nodded.

"Indeed, we must follow her!" Nekomata chimed.

Falling to a state of depression, Sion simply stood there for a bit. All this time that his life has become a lie. He thought he had close comrades in his timeline, but it turned out he doesn't. Even his memories felt ersatz. Then, Sion felt someone tightly grabbing his arms. He turned as Hifumi pulled on him.

"Sion, we have to go!" Hifumi pleaded.

Sion blinked in snapping out of his depressive state and nodded, "Okay.."

Then, following the mysterious woman, the heroes ran towards the portal in escaping the realm to safety. A bright light flashed towards their eyes.

(End theme)

Osaka Castle (大坂城)/Chūō-ku, Osaka (中央区, 大阪市)

The Phantom Thieves and their allies, alongside William's descendant, have made it out of the distorted realm. Once they recovered, they figure that hours have passed and is already nightfall.

"That was a close one!" Futaba is clearly taking a breather. "Learning about Sion's origins, that Saklas person with that god as a Persona, and alternate dimensions; it is seriously a lot to absorbed!"

"Yeah! Not to mention those Lost freaks of us are way to strong!" Ryuji kicked the ground in frustration.

"I'm not sure if we have enough courage to beat them." Haru said in a lack of confidence.

Mona then reassured to his teammates with a levelheaded statement, "Let's not give up. We're thinking of some way to counterattack."

Ann then approached William's descendant, "Hey, thanks for saving us."

"It was no problem, I had to do what's right to not see you kids die." The woman responded to the blond-haired girl.

Then, Nekomata interjected the conversation, "Oho! Allow me to introduce the rest of you to the descendant of Anjin!"

"Wait, you're William's descendant?!" Makoto cried out in surprised.

"Yes, my name is Mina." William's descendant introduced as Saiorse materialized in front of her and the others to display.

Yusuke can only chuckle at the introductions, "She is quite an interesting one."

"Heh, no wonder why you kids have unique personalities, especially two of you having Guardian Spirits." Mina chuckled within a positive air.

"Thanks! The kitsune's power is so mesmerizing!" Yumeko smiled at Mina with the Nine Tails materialized beside the gambler. Mina did recognized the fox spirit in curiosity.

"Likewise, we have our gratitudes." Makoto bowed to Mina.

Then, the group notice Sion in distance to them. The Revenant is feeling quite down with the revelation of his mere existence.

"What's the matter with him?" Mina asked the Phantom Thieves concerning Sion.

"It's a bit of a long story." Makoto sincerely answered.

"There's a lot he's processing. He just..needs time to feel better." Ann said in concern.

"I know Sion needs that personal time to himself, but we still have important matters to discuss," Ren announced to his friends. "And that concerns of Saklas's goals when we're preparing to return to Tokyo."

Upon Ren's words in regrouping, Hifumi is seen quietly looking at Sion for a bit before looking around the city. Looking back at her involvement with the Phantom Thieves, her viewpoint has changed of those supernatural adventures and the big revelations. The Shogi beauty stayed with the Revenant's side to protect him, and wonder what will happen next to both of them.

The Next Two Days

Shinkansen (新幹線)/August 7th, 2020 (2020年8月7日)

Some time has passed. It is already close to evening. The Phantom Thieves, their friends, and Mina; are resting in the bullet train. The train is heading the destination back to Tokyo. Generally, the group is not in the mood for light banter due to the obvious situation.

"Farewell, Osaka." Yusuke solemnly said to himself of missing the city's culture.

"You sure miss the place huh, Inari?" Yumeko playfully teased.

"Yes I am, and shouldn't Futaba refer me as that nickname?" Yusuke glared at the raven-haired gambler.

"Why not? I just want to lighten up the atmosphere since this ordeal!" Yumeko smiled.

"Whatever. You never take things seriously to begin with." Yusuke lectured at the gambler.

"Guys, look!" Futaba called her friends attention.

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV OST - Tokyo -)

The others are approaching to Futaba as the hacker showed them articles and pictures on her phone. The expressions from their faces become completely aghast. The phone showed Tokyo devastated by Yokai and the Lost. Countless civilians are killed while others ran away in safety. The area within Chiyoda is converted in having traits to the Distorted Osaka realm and Sion's future. A distorted dome is encased around Chiyoda.

"Our home! Chiyoda is under attacked by those monsters! Most of the people in that are killed and escaped, while Tokyo's other wards are in a lockdown!" Futaba cried out in fear.

"No…!" Ann weep out within a mix of shock and anger.

"This can't be!" Makoto cried out in emotion.

"Why?! Why did they do it?!" Hifumi exclaimed in fear.

"Those bastards have gone too far!" Ryuji angrily shouted.

"We can't wait that long. We seriously can't." Ren muttered.

Sion can only say nothing, knowing he doesn't want to release his grievances again. Yet, he understands the pain and anger from his human companions. He glared towards the train window in knowing he's going to fight for his own sake.

Saklas and the Knights of Control have taken hold of Tokyo as their territory, much like Yaldabaoth attempted to merge Mementos with the real world of Shibuya four years ago, only that Saklas has succeeded. The Phantom Thieves' fated battle against their authoritative oppositions is approaching at the heart of Japan.

(End theme)

(Cue The Birthday Massacre - All of Nothing)


	6. Ascendancy

"The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and 'ruin' can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change... From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters. You are the Trickster. Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion."

-Yaldabaoth (Igor disguised), Persona 5 (2016)

The Velvet Room (ベルベット・ルーム)

(Cue Nioh OST - Azuchi Castle)

A meeting is called forth in the Velvet Room. Igor and Lavenza has gathered up many historical spirits for the council.

Spiritual figures that appear are William, Hattori Hanzo, Okatsu, Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura, and Lady Chacha.

Other spiritual figures are presented.

Tokugawa Ieyasu (徳川 家康) is a short Japanese man with receding dark gray hair and a small ponytail. He has a thick dark gray mustache and goatee. He's garbed in a brown robe over a purple garb, eloquently designed dark gold pants, and sandals. The man carried a samurai helmet resembling beetle's horns, which were notably gold. On the left side of the robe, there was a Tokugawa Clan symbol.

Then, a young woman garbed in lighter dark samurai armor wear appeared. She also wore a small white cape hanging down her back and wore her black hair in a ponytail. She carried with her a sword in a hilt that was as long as half of her own body. This is Tachibana Ginchiyo (立花 誾千代), daughter of Tachibana Dōsetsu.

The next spirit is a man garbed in samurai wear. His helmet had a dirty gold ring that adorned the top of it. This is Tachibana Muneshige (立花宗茂), one of the greatest samurai of western Japan of his time.

Oda Nobunaga (織田 信長) appeared as a white-haired man in silver samurai armor. He wore his hair in a ponytail. He wore a mustache and goatee. Nobunaga wore a serious glare befitting for a former 16th century daimyō.

Nōhime (濃姫), wife of Nobunaga, appeared as a Yuki-Onna (雪女). An icy snow blue aura enveloped over her, giving her the appearance of a frigid ice maiden. Her once naturally black hair appeared white like snow. Her skin as also pale like the snow, which she now harvests as her primary power source. Her only article of clothing is a gray kimono.

Giant Toad (大蝦蟇) was exactly as his name defined him as: a giant toad larger than any human in the room. His brownish-olive green skin, covered with warts in some area, is both rough and smooth on some places of his body. His belly was rotund and stuck out in a bulge. His large toad eyes are red. He wore a few article of human clothing, although limited to just a big red vest, a black weapon holster strapped across his chest that held some kunai, chainmail armor covering the uppermost areas of his chest and neck, and a white belt often seen on a sumo wrestler.

Yasuke (弥助), a vassal to Nobunaga, appeared as a brown-skinned, black bearded African man garbed in black and red samurai armor. He carried with him a large axe.

The next spirit to appear is a rotund monk garbed in black garb and wearing a purple robe with gold ornate symbols and designs. He wore a black veil that obscured his whole face sans his bespectacled eyes. This is Tenkai (天海), a monk of the Muryojuji-kitaiin Temple. He is known by his real identity as Akechi Mitsuhide (明智 光秀).

A youthful Japanese woman emerged. Her wardrobe consisted of a tall black mage's hat, sleeveless black dress tied by a red waist belt, black and purple arm warmers with red balls attached to them, purple baggy leggings that revealed her bare legs in the back, and red sandals with black socks. This woman is Fuku, an Onmyo mage. She is known by sources as Lady Kasuga (春日局).

The next spirit is a man with faded black beard and garbed in black samurai armor. He also wore gray shoulder armor, a white belt, and ornately-designed lower battle armor. He wore a black samurai helmet with a red armored protrusions pointing vertically. This is Shima Sakon (島 左近), a Japanese samurai of the late Sengoku period and later joined the Toyotomi Clan under Ishida Mitsunari.

Appearing next to Shima is Ishida Mitsunari (石田 三成). He appeared in gold, blue, and yellow samurai armor. He wore white garment trimmed with blue and layered over his samurai armor. He also wore a samurai helmet with golden horns.

A man with short black hair appeared. He wore a red headband. His face had a thinned mustache and goatee. His wardrobe consisted of a black overcoat with a black robe underneath and a red undershirt. He also wore belt holster with bullets, which he had on strapped over his chest. This is Saika Magoichi (鈴木孫一), head of the Saika Ikki and famous for leading bands of traveling mercenaries.

The next spirit is a man wearing a white mask and sheet, shrouding all but his eyes. He wore black armored wear and a small purple robe. This seemingly calm and cool-headed individual is Otani Yoshitsugu (大谷 吉継), general of the Toyotomi Clan.

A middle-aged man with a rugged beard. He was garbed in a full-bodied black and gold embellished samurai armor. This is Date Shigezane (伊達 成実), former general of the Date family and long time friend to Masamune.

Then, an older man with a grizzled gray beard garbed in black, red, and gold samurai armor appeared. His helmet notably had two small golden horns and even larger black deer-like antlers. This is Honda Tadakatsu (本多 忠勝), one of Tokugawa Ieyasu’s Four Heavenly Kings.

A black-haired young woman with a white cloth covering her left eye. She was fully garbed in white clothing, consisting of a short-sleeved baggy shirt and a hakama dress. She also wore two bells hanging on red strings tied together like a necklace. Around her waist was a red-and-black rope belt. Two balls, red and white, were seen attached to her left hip. This is Senji Tome, granddaughter of the legendary swordsmith Senji Muramasa.

Sarutobi Sasuke (猿飛佐助), seen standing beside Sanada Yukimura, appeared as a ninja garbed mostly in black with black and red armored wear. He's seen wearing a black ninja mask and a metal forehead protector. The only parts of his face visibly seen are his eyes and ears. A sword inside a black sheath visibly poked out behind his back.

Toyotomi Hideyori (豊臣 秀頼) appeared as a man garbed in varying lighter colors of armor. The colors consisted of gold, blue, royal purple, coffee brown, dirty yellow, white and black. He wore a silver samurai helmet with metal protrusions that pointed upward and spread in the manner of which a peacock opens its tail feathers. He's seen with two swords inside gold and white sheaths hanging on both of his side hips.

"Welcome, my special guests. As you know of the news happening." Igor presented.

"Indeed. These children learned of the true source of this conflict." Hanzō commented.

"We cannot believe the perpetrator is indeed originated from Osaka, no less from an alternate timeline where Sion came from." Yukimura stated.

"Togo and Jabami-san have taken care of our Guardian Spirits and are well suited in staying on Sion's side." Lady Chacha said.

"I agree with you, mother." Hideyori nodded to Lady Chacha.

"I did observed that my descendant alongside Saoirse are already involved in this conflict." William acknowledged his ancestry.

"These Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Seeing how I appreciate the modern world and their ideals, them changing society has earned my respect." Nobunaga appreciated.

"So we wonder how do we indirectly involved in assisting them?" Ieyasu asked.

"Perhaps we can temporary recruit someone that Amamiya and his allies knew for a while." Igor answered.

"We can assist with our Onmyo magic, but can it actually work?" Fuku pondered.

"I am sure it will, Lady Fuku." Igor responded to the mage.

"And we have the right person." Lavenza declared.

"Wait? Could it be him?" Tenkai figured out the identity.

In the corner upon Tenkai's words, there was a young man hidden in the shadows. However, his face and body is not fully shown. Something tells that he's going to visit his old acquaintances with the smell of pancakes for breakfast.

(End theme)

(Cue Neurotech - Reprogram)

Persona Vein (ペルソナの静脈)

Act V:

Ascendancy (優位)

Yokohama (横浜)/August 7th, 2020 (2020年8月7日)

Sometime later, the bullet train had stopped early at the Yokohama station in feared of not reaching Tokyo due to the catastrophe. Many civilians already left the transportation, especially the heroes themselves.

As for them, they already come out of hiding and are seen inside Mona in his van mode. Queen is seen driving the vehicle. Indeed, everyone inside Mona felt cramped with space. Some are okay with it, while others felt awkward. But of course, they have little time to complain due to the current issue going with Saklas.

"Honestly, it's been a while since we rode on the Mona mobile." Joker commented.

"Hope you're feeling okay about this, Mona." Panther remarked of not having the van being misused too much.

"It's alright, it's just felt weird driving in the real world unlike in the Metaverse." Mona's voice responded.

Then, finally decide to speak up, Sion brought another factor. "Hey everyone, I know I've been quiet about my origins, but I wanted to tell you another truth."

"What is it, Sion?" Joker asked.

"We know that my existence is tied with Saklas. To remind, because he did created me prematurely before I was complete, alongside lacking a soul." Sion bluntly confessed in the bearer of bad news, "If his existence were to be wipe out, then so am I."

Upon hearing this, the protagonists are shocked and saddened. Mona especially, since he is created by the real Igor while Sion is tied to the alternate version of the fake Igor. Unlike Mona's real self that survived since at least Mona is created as a complete being, Sion is not lucky.

"No…" Hifumi sadly muttered.

"That's… That's not right, Sion! You can't go away!" Panther cried out in worry.

"Tell me there's no other...?" Joker tensely muttered.

Sion nodded and interrupted with an obvious answer, "I don't think so, there's no cure."

Everyone is in a moment of silence, and even Queen specifically felt disheartened. Then, Mona decided to briefly speak up.

"Hey Sion…" Mona's voice consoled with the Revenant with a genuine tone, "I know there's no solution in resolving this. But, if there's one thing we can relate despite the contrast of our birth, is that your still a good friend that we'll remember in our hearts."

"Thank you, Mona." Sion smiled at the feline van.

"Hey guys, we're about to reach home!" Oracle called out to the team.

Needless to say from the Phantom Thieves' hacker, the Mona van is almost there to Tokyo.

Shibuya, Tokyo (渋谷区, 東京)

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse OST: Tokyo (Large Map))

A crowd of people are seen gathering around the crowded city. There are those that are already evacuated from the distorted area. Among the crowds are Sojiro and Sae, who are worried about the young Phantom Thieves' safety, wondering if they are about to arrive from Osaka.

Just then, the crowd saw the view screen from one of the buildings of the Mona van driving through the Tokyo roads. The crowd loudly cheered of seeing the Phantom Thieves are going inside the huge distorted dome that covered most of Chiyoda.

"Well I'll be damned." Sojiro muttered. "These kids are coming back."

"Be careful out there, Makoto." Sae gave her prayers to her younger sister.

Shujin Academy (秀尽学園高校)/Aoyama-Itchome, Tokyo (蒼山一丁目, 東京)

Outside of Shujin Academy, a young woman is seen heading out after a meeting with the faculty concerning work and preparations for September when students are coming back. Though, it ended early due to what's happening in Chiyoda. Her name is Igarashi Sayaka (五十嵐 清華), and she's the school's new principal for such a young age.

A white limousine is seen parking. Sayaka gets in the back seat, and that the car is driving off to the roads. Sayaka meets up with another young woman next to her who is a famous figure. She is the former student council president of Hyakkaou Private Academy, Momobami Kirari (桃喰 綺羅莉).

"How was business, Sayaka? I'm sorry that it was cut short." Kirari asked her old classmate, who is in a relationship with her.

"It was nothing disagreeable as usual. Being the principal of Shujin Academy takes a lot of responsibilities." Sayaka smiled as she answered.

"Indeed, concerning of how the Phantom Thieves were formed from that school." Kirari remarked. "And here they are, ready to reclaim their city of wonders as their Xanadu."

"Now we wonder how they fare in this game? Just like we remembered Jabami Yumeko's rebellion against our former council?" Sayaka asked and recalled that old moment.

"Well, I can say that they are no different from her in terms of making unorthodox decisions that inspired our society." Kirari noticed the similarities as she touched Sayaka's chin with her left hand. "One can say that in the end, the thieves seemed to impressed me."

Then, Kirari and Sayaka lean closer to their faces and kiss each other on the lips. Kirari's left hand gently touched her lover's cheek. They briefly play with their tongues before letting go, with their lips covered in bits of saliva.

"Your lips are as beautiful as the aquarium." Sayaka sensually smiled.

"Likewise, my mistress." Kirari smiled back. As the white-haired lady leaned back to her seat, a spirit of a rainbow-adorned peacock briefly materialized in front of Kirari. This is the Guardian Spirit of Nobunaga named Tengen Kujaku. With the peacock's ability of clairvoyance, Kirari predicted that she will personally meet the Phantom Thieves in a future event.

Inaba (稲葉市)

In the town of Inaba, a group of young adults and their mascot are seen witnessing the news on their phones. They are the Investigation Team, who once solved a case of murder incidents alongside encountered Izanami back in 2011. The names of these people are: Narukami Yu (鳴上 悠), Hanamura Yosuke (花村 陽介), Satonaka Chie (里中 千枝), Amagi Yukiko (天城 雪子), Tatsumi Kanji (巽 完二), Teddie (クマ), Kujikawa Rise (久慈川 りせ), and Shirogane Naoto (白鐘 直斗).

Iwatodai (巖戸台)

At the city of Iwatodai, a group of young adults and their dog are seen aware of the news happening in Tokyo. These figures are part of SEES (Special Extracurricular Execution Squad), a group that handled rogue shadows around the Dark Hour and dealt with the cult of Nyx back in 2009. Some of them are Shadow Operatives in continue their duties against rogue Shadows. Their names are: Takeba Yukari (岳羽 ゆかり), Iori Junpei (伊織 順平), Kirijo Mitsuru (桐条 美鶴), Sanada Akihiko (真田 明彦), Yamagishi Fuuka (山岸 風花), Aigis (アイギス), Amada Ken (天田 乾), and Koromaru (コロマル).

Just like the Investigation Team and themselves, which both sides met back around the year 2012, they gave their hopes for the Phantom Thieves as the next generation of Persona users.

The Great Seal

In the area of the Great Seal, this is the place of one legendary figure prevented The Fall in sealing the primordial deity, Nyx. His spirit is seen observing the living realm. He is named Yuki Makoto (結城 理), who gave a warm smile and nod in giving prayers to the new generation of Persona users.

Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

Once the group is exploring the area, the distortion and the eerie presence is similar to the Distorted Osaka Realm. Trails of bones much like the Qliphoth World, alongside the Thorns of Judgment from Sion's timeline, and Amrita, are seen meshed from roads and skyscrapers. The van drove around the road, seeing that the civilians engulfed are dead that no bodies are found.

"This is just fucking terrible." Panther angrily gritted. "Almost like we're in the end of Final Fantasy XV when Noctis and his gang returned back to Insomnia."

"Totally agree with the homecoming, Ann." Skull added with a similar reaction.

Mona's voice called their attention, "It's a reminder how Yaldabaoth already merged his realm within the real world."

"All this distortion is seriously critical from our readings." Oracle pointed out.

Noir gave a saddened expression, "I just don't know about this. Once this is over, will Tokyo and all these people be restored?"

"No idea, we don't have any divine powers to decide." Joker bluntly answered, feeling unsure about the situation. No lest of how the team are going to defeat Saklas overall.

"I sensed that our enemy is coming from that building." Sion pointed out through the window, knowing he still had Saklas's own essence to assist his companions.

The group then saw the location of what the Revenant clone is referring too, the Diet Building. The same area that the Thieves used to enter Shido's Palace years back.

"Oh great, why the hell does he choose the location where we changed Shido's heart?" Skull groaned of the reminder.

"How ironic that Saklas loves to pollute the filth of corrupted politicians to destroy order from the inside out." Hifumi recalled the foreboding statement, "Now I see why Shido's Shadow mentioned the contrast between Samael himself and Saklas."

"So, Saklas is waiting in the Diet Building?" Queen asked the Revenant.

Sion nodded at Queen. "I'm positive, but we need to find somewhere to rest first."

"Yeah, we saw no monsters around. Not yet at least." Queen noticed outside while seeing that there are no hostilities lurking within the shadows, "Saklas already expected that we came back from Osaka and needed us at full strength."

"I bet besides that T. rex, we may get to encounter more cognitive versions of fictional characters." Joker warned about this expectation, reminding their enemy's love of fictional works.

"Oh gee, I wonder who are we gonna encounter. It's like we're in some sort of a mega crossover fanfic." Panther can visualize the total, imaginative mindset of the realm.

"Guys! Look, over there!" Oracle called out in pointing a location.

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse OST - The Future of the World) (0:42 - 1:14)

As they turned, they see none other than the Toshi Center Hotel. To its surprise, the building remains intact and not distorted, almost akin to the Safe Rooms that the Phantom Thieves rested in the Palaces and Mementos.

"Seems that Saklas is using that as a Rest Area."

"He gave us a favor to rest in another hotel, showing he's that honorable to us." Fox commented in a glance.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's head in!" Oracle convinced to her friends.

Then having no choice, the Mona van is heading to park within the Toshi Center Hotel.

(End theme)

Toshi Center Hotel/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

Once the group made it inside, they find in surprise that nothing is destroyed or damaged inside the hotel. The electrical lights remained on. Everything looks clean for Saklas's special guests.

"Finally! We can rest!" Oracle exclaimed in relief.

"This is like when someone reserved that hotel for his or her first vacation to our country." Hifumi recalled of a tourist's first time.

"Nobody is there. It felt we're in charge of things without the owners around." Queen scanned the area.

"So let's have the time we need to get ready." Joker reminded the team.

Then, the group went to the elevators in heading to the upper floors. With the help of Oracle, they unlocked the doors of the hotel rooms for them to settle.

Toshi Center Hotel/Ren & Ann's Room/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

(Cue Persona 5 OST - Encounter)

An hour later, after discussion strategies and such, things are quiet in one of the common bedrooms. Ren is seen staring at the window of the distorted city. Nevertheless, his mind needs to rest up.

"Ren." A gentle voice is heard.

Ren turned behind and saw his love interest fully nude approaching.

"Takamaki Ann…?!" Ren said in astonishment and his cheeks reddened of Ann's appearance.

"It's okay, the door is already locked. No one is not going to see us." Ann gave a warm smile.

Then, Ann walk towards to stand next to Ren. Both are looking together at the window view.

"It's so beautiful. Not a good way at least, but the view takes us back to a normal day of seeing the blue sky." Ann muttered about outside.

"Yeah, and coming from that blue sky in another country is a foreign angel." Ren turned to Ann with a smile.

Ann noticed Ren's compliment and smiled back while giggling.

"Thanks, just like coming to Tokyo back then felt foreign to you. I was the first person you met of all the Phantom Thieves, Ren." Ann reminded the previous memory.

"I know. Getting to know each other and have a relationship is one thing." Ren responded back. "You already became a famous model like Takeba Yukari was. For me, since I'm almost done with college life, I'm deciding where to work around Tokyo. Moving to my own place in Shibuya to support myself and you."

"Knowing you'll find something since you no longer have a criminal record, I'm sure you will." Ann encouraged her boyfriend.

"Yeah. In case we didn't make it, I wanted to give you something." Ren presented a gift as he took out something from his pocket, revealing to be a small case. Knowing in case this is the last gift before whether they'll be alive or dead. Opening up is a scarlet wedding ring. "I bought this from Osaka."

"Ren…" Ann muttered in surprise and widened her eyes of seeing the ring.

"Takamaki Ann, will you accept my hand, for goodness in our hearts?" Ren genuinely proposed.

"Yes..Yes I do, Amamiya Ren!" Ann both smiled and accepted as she rushed to embraced him.

Ren's eyes remained open in brief surprise of Ann's arms and her nubile body wrapping him around, but he then returned the favor with his eyes closed. Seconds later, they then face each other, with Ren staring at Ann's heavenly blue eyes.

And so, their lips met. Closing their eyes, the Black Cat (Ren) and the Red Panther (Ann) feel nothing but a warm embrace from their arms and lips. They let go of their lips and stare again.

The Black Cat took off his glasses. He began to slowly take off his clothes as he and his mate continued kissing, while the Black Cat is stroking his lover's long blond hair with his left hand. The Black Cat lowered down a bit to kissed the Red Panther's neck, with the Red Panther let out a soft moan. The Red Panther unbuttoned her lover's shirt in licking his chest and nipples, alongside caressing his body with her hands. The Black Cat's clothes are then littered on the floor, leaving with nothing but him wore his undies for the Red Panther to impressed within sensation.

Both embraced again. The Red Panther's left hand slide off the Black Cat's undies as her lips leaned closer to his ears.

"I wanted to be at your side with a fiery passion." The Red Panther whispered, before she and the Black Cat shared another passionate kiss.

The next moment, seen in slight shadows, the Black Cat and the Red Panther turned around each other for a sixty-nine position. They teased and feeling their private parts, but they are not shown due to the shadows.

Then, both are covered in a blanket. The Black Cat is on top of the Red Panther. Both are embracing as the Black Cat is inside his mate in feeling his love to her. The Red Panther hold the Black Cat's back, to the point of scratching it like an actual panther and screamed. She then kissed and licked her lover's neck. Then, the Red Panther kissed the Black Cat by locking lips, as she felt her lover's stream climaxed inside her.

(End theme)

Toshi Center Hotel/Sion's Room/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

(Cue Neurotech - Between Wake and Sleep)

In another room, Hifumi and Sion are seen staring at the window.

"I've eaten the last Blood Bead left." Sion quietly muttered. "For my final battle, and the last time I viewed you and your friends as a new family. But, outside of that when this is over, what are you going to do?"

Hifumi calmly answered to him, "My university years are almost over, and will find a real job afterwards. I had some student loans to repay. Besides my future job, I still have my Shogi skills to support my salary, though some people still see me as a phony princess."

"A phony princess? That's kinda funny if you ask me." Sion chuckled.

Hifumi gave an awkward look to him, but amicably smiled, "Well, I already moved past that since my skills are back to proficient levels. I remembered there is a Shogi app with a chibi version of myself. I wonder should I take part of other gaming competitions like Pokémon."

"Good luck on your future." Sion gave his compliments and then asked, "About my nature in feeling unsure, are you not afraid of me? Do you think I don't exist even though I will be when Saklas is out?"

Hifumi nodded, "Not really. Until I met you, I never had an actual boyfriend. In the end, I see you as a real person. I wonder if you and your people, especially your real self as one within you, would have truly exist in modern society?"

"Thank you, Hifumi. I do agree if we all have normal lives like you and the human race. Hell, I'm not sure whether the Revenants really have souls to begin with whenever they find their memories." Sion honestly wonder to himself, alongside the Revenant race from PV-CV-19. "Most of all, can they feel love as a human emotion underneath their bloodlust nature, alongside me?"

"Perhaps. But, should we try it?" Hifumi asked in pondering.

Hifumi's green eyes and Sion's red eyes met and stared within a few seconds, wondering what to do. Then, they slowly lean closer as their lips officially met. A passionate kiss they felt from both the Revenant and the Shogi Goddess. They briefly let go, to which they are a bit surprised that this is their first kiss. However, they continue their session. The Shogi Goddess to take off the Revenant's shirt in revealing his bare chest. The Shogi Goddess's arms wrapped her lover's back and fond them with her hands. She gently planted kisses to his neck, before she leaned down in licking and sucking the Revenant's left nipple. The Revenant gently removed the Shogi Goddess's dress in revealing her bra and panties.

They gave another french kiss, as the Revenant removed her bra in showing the goddess's breasts. The Shogi Goddess lean down in bed, allowing the Revenant to hold her right leg in planting kisses down towards her foot. He then licked and sucked the barefoot from the Japanese goddess, and also licking her toes.

It then cut towards the Revenant behind the Shogi Goddess, as he already went inside her, though it is covered in shadow. The Shogi Goddess gasped and panted as her lover kept thrusting and thrusting. The Shogi Goddess' breasts and her hands touched the window for a while, until she turned that her left arm wrapped the Revenant's neck. The Revenant's right hand fond her right breast while his left arm wrapped her chest. Both shared another kiss in closing their eyes, before the Revenant climaxed inside her.

Afterwards, the Revenant is seen lying in bed, while the Shogi Goddess is on top of him and faced her lover. Both moaned and pant in continue on their love making. The goddess holded her lover's shoulder to caress him, while the Revenant caressed her back by grabbing her butt before sliding toward her back. Both stared with heartwarming looks before sharing one more passionate kiss to the lips as the Revenant climaxed inside the Shogi Goddess.

(End theme)

Toshi Center Hotel/Outside/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

Outside, both Makoto and Haru are seen looking at the distorted skies, as if they missed seeing the stars around nightfall.

"Those stars are the wishing remnants that are immune to this realm." Makoto commented.

"Yeah, a star that we pray for a wish. Will we ever find a man who'll care for us?" Haru pondered in slight worry. She and Makoto did recall meeting the cognitive version of Louis in their dreams in wonder.

"We just have to be optimistic." Makoto reassured while staring at Haru's face. "Maybe.. Maybe we'll.."

Upon the rising police officer's last two words, her face leaned closer to Haru...until their lips are locked. As soon as they realized that, both women are surprised. They quickly let go of their lips and turned away blushing.

"I can't believe we just did that." Makoto admittedly said.

"Yeah, to think this is our first real kiss. Not from a man, but a woman." Haru muttered in embarrassment.

The two young women held each other and stared each other's eyes for a bit. They slowly began to smile. Their noses began to touch and softly nudge, before their smiling lips lean closer till they become one. Their minds are forgetting all doubts that love replaces these former emotions. Eyes are closing that they caressed their backs with their arms and hands. Makoto's right hand slowly moved down to fond Haru's bottom, while Haru's arms are wrapping around her lover's neck.

As they kept kissing, above them showed their Personas: Anat and Astarte, sharing an embrace and a kiss as well.

Toshi Center Hotel/Ren & Ann's Room/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

It then cuts to Ren & Ann, who both are lying down in bed and remain covered in a blanket. They warmly embrace one another, smiling and eyes are closing. Ann's scarlet ring is seen in her left index finger as a sign of their loving bond.

Toshi Center Hotel/Sion's Room/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

On the other room, Hifumi and Sion are seen embracing with their eyes closed. Their nude bodies are covered in a blanket. Then, Hifumi began to open her eyes a bit in reflecting the love making experience, being aware that this is Sion's last night to himself.

As the Venus of Shogi stared at the ceiling, her eyes are glowing gold...

The Fateful Day

Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)/August 8th, 2020 (2020年8月8日)

Today is the day. The event to decide the fate of their world. The Phantom Thieves (Joker, Panther, Queen, Mona, Skull, Noir, Fox, and Oracle), Hifumi, Sion, Yumeko, Mina, and Nekomata; have banded together in facing their destination in distance: The National Diet Building.

"Before we rush forward and barge in the bastard's doors, congrats on your proposal, Ren-ren!" Skull happily grinned at his friend.

"And what can I say? I'm proud of you two." Mona positively said to both Joker and Panther, and getting over his unrequited love towards Ann.

"Thanks, guys. We're planning on getting married around September." Joker smiled back.

"And it's going to be a blast! I mean, we're taking the next step of our lives you know." Panther supported, showing her teammates her wedding ring.

"We're looking forward to it!" Oracle grinned.

"And seeing what form of love is blooming from you two, it's quite ornamental." Fox chuckled towards Queen and Noir holding hands.

"Oh stop it, Yusuke." Queen blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, but our love can't be complete until we find a man to bond with." Noir remarked.

Sion eavesdropped the Phantom Thieves' conversations and responded, "They sure are happy of relationships."

"Yes, and it's a small world how we made love." Hifumi smiled at the Revenant.

"Sure, but not to interrupt, we have company." Sion then warned in turning to the main pathway.

(Cue Code Vein OST - At the End of the Death Battle)

Then, standing beside them that are in the way, are a large army of Lost and Yokai. They are consisted of Anteater humanoid Losts, Oni Losts, Magatsu Warriors, Namahage, and Knight Losts with cloaks and wielding hatchets. The Phantom Thieves and their allies refocused on the situation at hand, as they are readied their fighting stances.

"Give'em hell, team!" Joker commanded his teammates.

Upon hearing their leader's orders, the rest of the comrades and their leader himself charge forward at the enemy frontlines.

The group are tearing down the monsters with their weapons and magic skills. Panther unleashed a Maragidyne in burning two anteater humanoid Losts that muscular veins are shown. One of the burnt Lost attempted to resist and reach out to Panther, but she evaded and used her whip to strangle the Lost's neck until she ripped it open. The flames then engulfed the headless Lost's insides in burning intestines in detailed until the body is gone. Skull and Mona and cleaving apart the cloaked knight Losts, while Noir backed them up by firing her grenade launcher at one cloaked Lost in blowing it up. Fox used his katana to decapitated one Oni Lost, and sliced apart another in half. Then, Fox fired Mabufudyne in freezing a few more Oni Losts and a Namahage. Hifumi fends off a dark-gray skinned Namahage's dual hatchets with her spear, till she then disarmed her enemy's weapon. Then, Hifumi pierced through the Namahage's torso, and channelling spiritual energy in destroying the Yokai's insides and tore apart its heart and ribcage. The Namahage shrieked out in pain as it fell to the ground and disappeared. Mina is seen fending off a Magatsu Warrior.

"Allow me to step in!" Nekomata chimed in getting his associates' attention.

Then, Nekomata changed into a gigantic version of himself. As he grew, he gained black feathered wings. His eyepatch unveiled yellow glowing eyes. His entire facial structure became feral and beast-like akin to a big cat predator. He become his true form, the White Tiger, also known as Byakko (白虎). The Thieves and allies are impress of what they saw.

"Whoa, he's getting serious!" Oracle commented on Nekomata's transformed state.

"Indeed, never underestimate the spiritual presence of Byakko." Fox gave his admirations.

"Watch and learn how it's done!" The White Tiger's deep voice bellowed.

The White Tiger then charged at one Namahage and bites it down with his jaws till he brutally rips it apart in two with his claws. Dangling intestines and blood are pouring out of the Namahage before it dies and disappeared. A few humanoid Lost monsters lunged at the White Tiger's back and started to slash him with their hatchets. The White Tiger snarled as he used one of his tails in grabbed one Lost and threw it aside. Mina leap to the feline's back and slashed the rest of the Losts with her katana in swiftly killing them. The White Tiger then fired his laser eye beam from his glowing yellow eye that sliced apart Magatsu Warriors, Raven Tengus, a Joro-gumo, an Onryoki, and Oni Losts, dismembering them to pieces in gory details before they disappeared.

The Thieves and allies admired Nekomata's true abilities. As both Japanese folklore beings slayed their enemies, more Losts and Yokai have arrived.

"Go! We'll take care from here!" The White Tiger encouraged his cohorts, as he and Mina are readied to fight off more enemies by staying in the area.

"Wait, are you sure?!" Panther cried out asking.

"We're confident that we'll slay these monsters. So don't worry, you kids need to reach your goal!" Mina encouraged them while slashing at another humanoid Lost.

Panther then understands, "Alright! You two be careful and don't get killed!"

"Not to worry, I have confidence that they will pull this through." Fox stated without worry.

"There! The National Diet Building is just up ahead!" Joker called out to his teammates in pointing to the right direction.

(End theme)

The National Diet Building (国会議事堂)/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

Minutes later; the Phantom Thieves, Hifumi, Sion, and Yumeko are then seen nearly close to their destined location. They kept running to reach it.

"We're almost there, guys!" Oracle called out.

(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Revival of F OST - Merciless Freeza)

Just then, a thin beam made out of pure evil energy appeared out of nowhere and hit the ground between Joker's feet. The Phantom Thieves and the others looked above in surprise to see unexpected characters standing on the front doorsteps of the Diet Building.

"No way!" Joker cried out in aghast.

Indeed it is. They are the cognitions of crossover villains consisted of Freeza (フリーザ) (Dragon Ball), Voldemort (Harry Potter), an army of Dementors (Harry Potter), Deviljho (イビルジョー) (Monster Hunter), DIO (ディオ・ブランドー), and Sephiroth (セフィロス) (Final Fantasy VII).

Indeed, Freeza was the one that fired his Death Beam in alerting these opposition. The galactic tyrant gave an evil chortle while his tail slapped the ground hard, "Well, what do we have here? Thieves consisted of earthling brats racing to their goal."

"More like mud blooded muggles with magic that were foreign to me. I cannot stand this!" Voldemort stated with venomous scorn.

"These are the Phantom Thief brats and their entourage? I'm not impress." DIO darkly glared.

"As if Saklas created cognitive versions of these villains weren't enough!" Queen exclaimed in disgust.

"Great, we have a load of douchebags that are in our damn way!" Oracle glared at the villains.

"Who the hell are they?!" Sion angrily demanded.

"Some of the worst scum seen in pop culture. Trust me, their even worse than the Palace Rulers we fought." Queen muttered, knowing what their strength levels are capable off.

"Are we actually going to fight these villains?" Hifumi pondered in fear.

"Yeah, we're seriously gonna face against that fucking asshole Freeza for crying out loud?!" Panther retorted.

Freeza can only give a twitch of brief anger at the insult, "Fucking asshole eh, woman?"

"You think that lizard shit is gonna call me a monkey like Mona?!" Skull could obviously tell what Freeza would insult.

"Really, Skull? In a situation like this?!" Mona glared at him.

"If we are, then we're going to have a tough battle in our hands." Joker seriously warned, as he and his teammates are readied in their fighting stance.

"Hehehe. Don't worry, gentlemen. I'm sure we're going to end your lives as painlessly as possible." Freeza evilly smiled as he began charging up his Death Ball.

"Not so fast!" A heroic voice called out.

(Cue Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4D OST - Cha La Head Cha La)

The Phantom Thieves & allies, alongside the cognitive villains turned their attention to see a group of cognitive characters appearing in the battlefield. Freeza stopped charging and gave a collected sneer at the voice from his arch-nemesis.

They are the cognitions of crossover heroes consisted of Son Goku (孫そん悟ご空くう) (Dragon Ball), Sailor Moon (セーラームーン), Cloud Strife (クラウド・ストライフ) (Final Fantasy VII), Jotaro Kujo (空条 承太郎), Harry Potter, the T. rex (Jurassic Park/World), Mario (マリオ), Bowser (クッパ), Pikachu (ピカチュウ), the Minions (Despicable Me), Big Bird (Sesame Street), Snoopy (Peanuts), Hello Kitty, Shrek, and the Hunter (ハンター) (Monster Hunter).

"No way!" Joker exclaimed of the cognitive reinforcements.

"Dude! Is that THE Son Goku?!" Skull yelled in both surprise and excitement.

"There's Pikachu and Mario!" Oracle cried out, while Bowser is seen humorously grumbling of not hearing his name mentioned.

"And that's the T. rex we encountered back in the Distorted Osaka!" Queen cried out of seeing the famous dinosaur.

"Are you all right here?" Sailor Moon asked the young generation of heroes.

"We're fine, Sailor Moon! Thanks for saving us in time!" Panther smiled at the legendary Sailor Senshi, knowing she is one of Panther's admirers.

Hifumi can only give a serene expression, "Who would have thought that the cavalry has arrived? Much like Saklas is playing board game with both sides of these characters."

"I've been feeling the same way as why these humans admire them." Sion agreed with the Venus of Shogi.

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here in defeating these villains." Goku reassured to the Phantom Thieves as he glared at Freeza and the villains.

"We owe ya one Goku for getting these scum off our backs!" Skull cheerfully hollered.

"Finally, with that out of the way, we can focus the main point in hand." Queen said in reassurance.

"Exactly, there's still more enemies to be taken out." Joker said to his teammates, "Me, Sion, Hifumi, and Yumeko are heading inside the Diet Building."

"In that case, we'll catch up to meet you then." Queen agreed.

Then; the rest of the Phantom Thieves are staying outside a bit to clean out the Lost and Yokai in heading to another area; while Joker, Sion, Hifumi, and Yumeko are heading inside the National Diet Building.

Having no interruptions from the Phantom Thieves, the cognitive characters on both sides are about to wage war. Goku became Super Saiyan Blue. Freeza becomes Golden Freeza.

"This battlefield will be memorable for us, my nemesis." Freeza evilly chortled.

"I couldn't agree more." Goku readied his fighting stance.

Indeed, this is a symbolic reminder of the conflict between the Tokugawa and the Toyotomi clans, just like what Saklas wanted back in his early days as a human soldier. Only this time, the Angel of Control made it a war between fictional cognitions of his fond of humans making entertaining crossovers.

(End theme)

The National Diet Building (国会議事堂)/Central Hall/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

As Joker, Sion, Hifumi, and Yumeko run across the central hall, they immediately stopped in encountering two hostile figures.

One is a large monster that is a cross between a wolf and a lower body reminded of a wolf spider. Yet, it had humanoid arms and hands. This is a copied version of the Successor of the Ribcage. The monster lets out a fierce howl.

The other looked like a fiery feline wearing a mouthguard gas mask. It is a copied version of the Successor of the Claw. It menacingly walked around the intruders.

"Oh great, two more mini-bosses…?!" Joker groaned in agitation.

"If we're going to fight them, sure." Sion sardonically quipped. "For what I recall from my original self's memories, he and his comrades may have fought these two, but don't know the end result."

What seemed to be another battle is about to commence. Just then, a blade-like beam struck at the Successor of the Ribcage in making the Lost back off. This caught everyone's attention in turning to the source. To Joker's surprise, he remembered that familiar face.

"Holy hell, it can't be!" Joker cried out in shock.

Yes, it is a young brunette-haired man with reddish-brown eyes, appearing in his Crow attire. He is none other than Goro Akechi (明智 吾郎).

"Akechi?!" Joker shouted.

Crow turned towards Joker and his friends with a smile. "Hi there, Amamiya-san. Long time no see."

"How did you come around?!" Joker asked his old acquaintance.

"The Velvet Room and the historical figures temporary recruited in helping you out in defeating the being that wielded Yaldabaoth's power." Crow answered. "Plus, I'll be glad for a reunion between you and your friends."

Hifumi then briefly interjected, "So, you must be Akechi."

"Ah, and your Togo Hifumi. We meet in person that it is an honor." Crow smiled back at the Shogi player.

"Hope you're not going to turn against us." Sion gave his suspicions towards Crow.

"Now that's not nice to accuse me of that." Crow shrugged at the Revenant.

Then, they are interrupted as the Successors let out roars in getting their attention.

"I know that me and Akechi can fight these monsters." Joker realized. "You three need to reach to the assembly room."

"Will you be alright?" Hifumi asked in concern.

"Yeah, we'll handle this as always. Now go." Joker said to his teammate.

Sion, Hifumi, and Yumeko then leave behind their leader. They pass besides Crow as they are heading to their destination.

(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Royal Edition OST - Cerberus I)

With no one else interfering, Amamiya Ren/Joker and Akechi Goro/Crow are facing their two opponents.

Joker's Persona, Satanael, materialized behind him. Akechi's Persona, Robin Hood, materialized behind him.

"Ready for this, Akechi?" Joker asked.

Akechi nodded at his old teammate, "Yes, I'm sure we can handle anything in our way."

Both Persona wielders, no, more like the Wild Cards of Destiny chosen by Yaldabaoth to see who can changed society, are powering up. The Dark Knight (Joker) and The White Knight (Akechi), die as a protagonist or live long enough to see yourself as an antagonist in a fickle society. Now, both of them work side-by-side.

They both charged with their weapons at the two Successors.

Joker leaped backward and delivered a Riot Gun from his pistol at the Successor of the Claw. The Successor of the Claw's lunged and claw attacks by evading and dodge rolling. Joker blocked one of the Successor's fiery sword tail with his saber, and fired a bullet in hitting through the Successor's left eye that caused a gaping hole seen. The feline being cried out in pain, but shrugged of the injury in continuing its vicious assault.

Crow delivered a slash from his laser bladeat the Successor of the Ribcage. The Successor of the Ribcage casted magic projectiles from its hands and fired. Crow rushed to evade the magic projectiles and does a kick to the Successor's face, and then unleashed Kougaon in delivering heavy bless damage that that send it to the ground. The Successor quickly recovered and snarled at Crow.

"Allow me to get serious!" Crow declared.

Crow then altered his appearance to an armored look. He had a black and purple striped outfit. He had several black belts strapped around his legs and arms. He also wore a dark enclosed knight helmet, similar to plate armor, with a deep crimson mask resembling a sharp beak. His secondary Persona, Loki, briefly materialized.

Akechi does Negative Pile that sended dark energy shards from below the ground at the Successor. The Successor of the Ribcage howled in repelling Akechi's attack and fired bright flames at Akechi. Akechi barely managed to evade them, as he delivered a Brave Blade in slashing at the Successor's chest.

Meanwhile, the Successor of the Claw shoot out flaming shards from his tails. Joker sensed it coming, dodged roll from the flaming shards and leaps to evade. Joker makes an opening that slashed at the Successor of the Claw.

Akechi backed off and glared at his opposition. Joker also stood guard with his dagger, preparing for his next move against the Successor.

(End theme)

The National Diet Building (国会議事堂)/Chambers of the House of Councilors/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

Moments later; Sion, Hifumi, and Yumeko have made it to the assembly room. They come face-to-face against Saklas, to which the anomalous figure is seen standing on stage.

"No one else is coming yet?" Saklas politely asked the three.

"Nope, it's just us three for now." Yumeko smiled at her enemy.

"Next question. Why do you love the Revenant, Hifumi?" Saklas frankly asked the raven-haired woman, sensing the emotions coming from her.

"I'm not surprise you can read my thoughts. Sion may be a clone, but the more I gotten to know him, the more I became close, even though he'll fade out of existed once we purge yours." Hifumi confessed.

Both Sion and Yumeko have admired Hifumi's words. Saklas felt the same way as well.

Saklas can only chuckled and touched his forehead with his right hand. "Oh, you just warm my heart. Sion was like a son I never had the chance to settle down with my deceased wife. That's another reason why I created him besides the similarities with the unnamed Revenant he's based on, yet I could have completed his soul if it weren't for his premature interruption. I guess you can be my daughter-in-law, Hifumi."

Hifumi could calmly rolled her eyes with a groan upon hearing Saklas's statement.

"Shut up, I hate you, 'father'." Sion sardonically retorted with a death glare.

"And I love you too, 'son'." Saklas playfully responded back before returning to the main focus in hand. "Once I obliterated you three and the Phantom Thieves, I intend to destroy this universe, including myself, so that life won't dictate us as cosmic playthings."

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV OST - Battle B2 - (Boss Battle Theme))

Saklas declared as a divine aura bursted from his Yaldabaoth Persona, "Allow us for a warm up until Amamiya and his cohorts' arrival."

And then, the fight against the Angel of Control begins.

Saklas started by having his Persona fired Arrows of Light at his three oppositions. All three of them evaded the divine projectiles. Saklas phased with powerful teleportation speed into Sion's location and strike him with a kick. Sion blocked it with his left arm and swung his Regicide Blade at Saklas, but Saklas blocked some of the attacks with his arms and legs. Hifumi dove down with her spear to attack Saklas above, but the Angel of Control teleported to immediately escaped from the deathblow. Saklas fired two energy spheres at both. Hifumi summoned four shogi pieces in mid-air in creating a reflecting portal in deflecting the spheres back at Saklas. Saklas anticipated this and kicked both spheres upward to the ceiling and destroyed part of the buildings.

Out of the blue, Yumeko arrived to kick Saklas behind. Saklas immediately sensed it and grabbed Yumeko's leg in throwing her out, only that the Compulsive Gambler recovered by landing to her feat. Yumeko then unleashed a firestorm vortex that engulfed both Saklas and the Yaldabaoth Persona. Hifumi supported by augmenting the vortex with wind energy in making it like a fiery tornado, while Sion fired a crimson energy sphere in blasting Saklas. This caused an explosion to occur. However, as the smoke is cleared, the three heroes are surprised to see Saklas took little damage and gave a calm smile.

"Come now, children. Weren't all of your attacks felt anemic?" Saklas asked in cultivation.

Sion can only give a death glare at him, "And if you ever think of shutting up in front of my damn face?"

"And we will not forfeit our battle against you, angel of opposition." Hifumi scorned at Saklas.

(End theme)

Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

(Cue Ready Player One - Looking For A Truck)

Meanwhile, there was a war of cognitions outside. A battlefield raged with an adventurous war song is booming.

The Minions, Big Bird, Snoopy, Hello Kitty, and Shrek are fighting an army of Yokai and Lost. Shrek personally is seen pummeling Skeleton Warriors and an Onryoki with his fists. Pikachu used Thunderbolt that zapped a lot of Raven Tengus and Skeleton Warriors that they exploded and disintegrated from the electricity. Eren Yeager/Attack Titan (エレン・イェーガー/進撃の巨人) (Shingeki no Kyojin) is fistcuffing againts a Giant four-armed skeleton Yokai called a Gasha-dokuro (がしゃどくろ). Backing Eren up is the EVA Unit-01 (初号機) piloted by Ikari Shinji (碇 シンジ) who blasted lasers to distract the Gasha-dokuro. Jotaro Kujo is seen fighting DIO. Sailor Moon used her Silver Crystal in casting a holy light wave akin to a Patronus Charm that exterminated all of the Dementors.

Son Goku and Freeza are seen fighting. Within their god-like speed, both legendary characters clash with their fists and kicks, hitting and blocking every damn time. Freeza fired countless Death Beams at his arch nemesis, but Goku evaded them all like always.

"Hehehe. Here we are, fighting again as old friends just like how humans made us this way in a mere cash cow merchandise." Freeza evilly grinned.

"I don't see us as old friends that we're mortal enemies." Goku chastised.

"Then, care to demonstrate with this?!" Freeza faux politely asked while charging up his Death Ball.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Goku charged up his Kamehameha.

Both of the signature techniques are unleashed as they deliver an epic struggle. Goku and Freeza keep pushing their attacks until the energy effects collided and exploded that caused destruction to nearby buildings.

Harry Potter and Voldemort are in a wizard duel. Voldemort fired an Avada Kedavra in attempting to kill his archenemy, but Harry evades and fired Expelliarmus in attempting to disarm the dark lord, only that Voldemort deflected the charm.

"Even without the Horcruxes and I'm not being real, I am still invincible in wanting to get my revenge, Potter!" Voldemort angrily boasted.

"You seriously are full of yourself, Tom Riddle!" Harry scoffed.

The wizards cast countless spells and curses at each other, neither of them take a direct hit. Both Harry and Voldemort delivered another Expelliarmus and Avada Kedavra in having a magic beam struggle before it exploded.

The T. rex, Mario, Bowser, and the Hunter are seen holding off the Deviljho. The Hunter rushed to strike the Deviljho's left leg with his greatsword. The T. rex bites down the Deviljho's neck, while Mario and Bowser double teamed to punch the Deviljho's head. The Deviljho easily freed himself and bites down the theropod's neck in throwing her to the ground. The Deviljho is about to swipe the Hunter with his tail, but Bowser grabbed it and throws the Deviljho down. The Deviljho easily gets up and slammed Bowser. In a matter of surprise, Mario and his cap merged with the T. rex that she gets up and gave a mighty roar. Mario-T. rex then delivered a big slam on the Deviljho to injured him, while the Hunter ran on top of the T. rex's head and leap down to strike at the Deviljho's forehead.

Elsewhere, Cloud and Sephiroth have their legendary sword duel as they fly around in the skyscrapers. They deliver a lot of sword strikes like usual. Cloud tried to slash within a major blow, but Sephiroth evaded and slashed at a skyscraper. The skyscraper is about to fall onto Cloud, but the spiky-haired blond easily sliced through the skyscraper, only to meet head on with his opponent that their swords collided with a struggle.

"So, Cloud. Ready to face destiny?" Sephiroth goaded.

"Destiny my ass. Your going down like always, Sephiroth." Cloud gritted.

Throughout the Chiyoda city area, a lot of other cognitive cameos of fictional characters are seen. Tuxedo Kamen (タキシード仮面), Sailor Mars (セーラーマーズ), Sailor Mercury (セーラーマーキュリー), Sailor Jupiter (セーラージュピター), and Sailor Venus (セーラーヴィーナス) are spotted fighting Yokai. Sailor Mercury used Mercury Aqua Mist to dissolved a group of Dwellers. Sailor Mars used Burning Mandala that the fireballs hit and engulfed a Umi-bozu (海坊主). A Hino-enma flew towards Sailor Mars, but the Senshi throwed an Ofuda and flames shaped like a fiery bird engulfed the paper. The Fire Soul Bird sticked the Hino-enma's forehead, and instantly burned the screaming Yokai to dust. Sailor Venus used Venus Wink Chain Sword, in which the chains are tearing apart a few Onyudo alongside their elemental-based tongues. Sailor Jupiter's Supreme Thunder and a Nue's electricity collided with one another, but Jupiter easily wins as she shocked the chimeric Yokai to nothing.

Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ) and Uzumaki Naruto (うずまき ナルト) are seen fighting a One-eyed Oni (Hitotsume-Oni), Red Kappas and Fox Spirits. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape are spotted in holding off the Lost that looked like arctic dire wolves with black mane and spikes, alongside those that looked like black armored white Yetis. Kurenai Wataru (紅 渡)/Kamen Rider Kiva (仮面ライダーキバ), Nobori Taiga (登 太牙)/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (仮面ライダーダークキバ), and Nago Keisuke (名護 啓介)/Kamen Rider Ixa (仮面ライダーイクサ) team up to fight of Queen's Knights and a Lost whose face resembled Anima from Final Fantasy X. Noctis Lucis Caelum (ノクティス・ルシス・チェラム), Ruby Rose (RWBY), Tracer (Overwatch), Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue), and Kazuraba Kouta/Kamen Rider Gaim (葛葉 紘汰/仮面ライダー鎧武 [ガイム]) are teaming up to face against Mechagodzilla (メカゴジラ) (Ready Player One incarnation) piloted by Sengoku Ryoma/Kamen Rider Duke (戦極 凌馬/仮面ライダーデューク). Batman (Batman Ninja variation) and The Joker (Batman Ninja variation) are having a sword duel to the death. Dante (ダンテ) and Bayonetta (ベヨネッタ) are seen working together in shooting down a group of Lost with long limbs and insect-like tusks called the Pillager of Thirst and the Slaughterer of Thirst in kick-ass style.

(End theme)

The Imperial Palace (皇居)/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

After slewing more Yokai and Lost at the historical site, the Phantom Thieves catched a breather for a moment. Suddenly, the Phantom Thieves are hearing a rumble from the grounds.

"Great..what now?" Panther mumbled in annoyance.

(Cue Nioh OST - Yamata-no-Orochi)

Something really bad is coming, as eight whirlpools appeared in the lake surrounding the Imperial castle.

A colossal eight-headed serpent with black scales, gray underbellies, some red linings through his necks, tufts of gray hair, red predatory eyes, reddish white fangs, different shaped horns, a single small horn on each forehead, and small yellow Amrita-like horn spikes through his eyebrows/headsides/chins. Each of the serpent's horns are different: One has a white long unicorn curved horn, another has two white horns, another has red horns as the fire-wielding head, another has light blue horns as the water-wielding head, another has yellow horns as the lightning-wielding head, another has purple horns as the earth-wielding head, another has light green horns as the wind-wielding head, and the main head has magenta red curved horns as the discord-wielding head.

This is the most feared Yokai in Japanese legend that Susanoo defeated. The god-like serpent that was revived by Edward Kelley before being killed by William at Azuchi Castle, and the Yokai that appeared in many popular culture.

"No! It's the Yamata-no-Orochi (八岐大蛇)!" Fox yelled with his fearful eyes widened.

"The one we fought back at Shido's Palace is a Shadow self of one of his subordinates!" Queen recalled and glared at the Yokai. "This one we see just now is the real deal!"

"The readings from that Yokai are too strong!" Oracle cried out to her teammates.

"No kidding, we're fighting a legendary monster here!" Mona exclaimed.

"Then, let's show that snake bastard what we Persona users can do!" Panther glared at Orochi.

"Now you're speaking my language, Ann!" Skull readied himself by gripping his mace.

"She's right, we have to slay the monster!" Noir stated with determination.

"And with my Persona based on the real Susanoo, I will gladly honor his name to challenge Orochi!" Fox readied his katana and stared at Orochi.

"Alright team, give him hell!" Queen ordered as she used Marakukaja to increase herself and the whole party's defenses.

Orochi's eight heads hissed and screeched as the Phantom Thieves charged at the heads: Panther vs. Fire Orochi Head. Fox vs. Ice Orochi Head. Skull vs. Lightning Orochi Head. Mona vs. Wind Orochi Head. Noir vs. Earth Orochi Head. And Queen vs. Discord Orochi Head & two Orochi Heads.

Panther somersaulted in evading the Fire Orochi Head's fire breath. Flames caused by the serpent are seen burning down trees. The Fire Orochi Head constantly tried to bite down Panther, but Panther kept dodging and hitting the serpent's head with her whip.

Fox leap across the Imperial walls and rushed in evading the Ice Orochi Head's ice breath. The serpent's head then lunged to strike at his prey, but Fox dodged and stabs the Ice Orochi's eye in blinded one side. Then, Fox used Brave Blade in cutting apart one of the Ice Orochi Head's horns.

Skull evaded the Lightning Orochi Head's bolt strikes. One lightning hits Skull head on, but Skull shrugged it off and clubbed down the Lightning Orochi Head through his chin.

Both Mona and the Wind Orochi Head exchanged wind attacks at one another in equal power. The effects of the serpent's wind are damaging imperial palace structures. Mona leaped upward in slashing at the Wind Orochi Head. The Wind Orochi Head countered by headbutting the cat, but Mona recovered in sending a Garudyne to deliver damage at the serpent's head.

Noir casted Makarakarn to herself in making a magic shield. The Earth Orochi Head fired a purple breath at Noir, but the reflective shield deflected and hit back at the serpent. Noir charged in hitting the Earth Orochi Head with her axe.

Queen is having the challenge of facing three Orochi heads unlike her other teammates. Queen dodged the two normal Orochi heads' bite attacks. The Discord Orochi Head casted icicles in mid-air and fired at Queen while blasting with his chaos breath. Queen then countered by using Mafreidyne in hitting the three heads with heavy nuclear damage. The three snake heads roared as the two normal Orochi heads lunged and bites down both of Queen's arms and lifted her upward. Queen cried out in pain in struggling to free herself, while the Discord Orochi Head hissed and stared at his prey. The Discord Orochi Head is about to devour Queen, but a pissed off Queen wouldn't let him.

"GET OFF ME!" Queen screamed at Orochi.

Queen then used her full strength to swing the two normal Orochi heads while they still hold her arms. This caused their necks to be slammed around to the ground and mid-air. Then, Queen used another Mafreidyne in delivered gruesome damage that blowed apart the two Orochi heads in bloody results: one head is completely gone with blood poured out of his neck; the other head with the unicorn curved horn had his horn torn apart and half of his upper face is destroyed with his remaining eye popped out, slender veins are seen, and tongue torn apart by the nuclear energy.

Yamata-no-Orochi reacted with sheer, divine outrage that his remaining six heads roared at the Phantom Thieves. Gusts of sonic wind from the serpent's mouths are blowing towards the fearless vigilantes and trembled the city skyscrapers. The six heads then fired their energy elemental breaths that they landed on the Phantom Thieves to damaged and blow them away to the Imperial grounds.

Despite their injuries, the Phantom Thieves are getting up and stare defiantly at Orochi. The divine serpent hissed and screeched at them. Then, Mina and the White Tiger arrived to assist the legendary vigilantes.

"You kids need a hand?" Mina stared at the Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Yeah! Sure thing!" Panther nodded and smiled at Mina.

Skull then taunted Yamata-no-Orochi, "We're not going to give up that easily, you goddamn snake!"

Yamata-no-Orochi heard that response and let out a loud screech.

"Oh you clearly made him pissed, monkey." Mona scoffed.

"Not the kind of response that Orochi is looking for." Fox nodded his head in disbelief.

"Then we're going to finish this battle." Queen prepared herself.

The Phantom Thieves' Personas briefly materialized in renewing their vigor. Mina powered herself to activate her Living Weapon state, to which her katana is covered in water energy thanks to her Guardian Spirit. And then, the Phantom Thieves and their two allies charged at Orochi for the final round.

Panther called forth Hecate in unleashing Blazing Hell. The Fire Orochi Head spewed a powerful fire breath in colliding with Panther's fiery attack. However, Panther screamed out in pushing the flames towards the serpent's head that knocked it out cold. Then Panther used her whip to ensnare the Fire Orochi Head's tooth and swing the head around until she brutally ripped out the tooth by the rope of her whip. The serpent head screamed out in pain that blood dripped out of the gum hole of the loosed tooth, only that Panther knocked him out with an Agidyne.

Mina and Fox tag teamed against the Ice Orochi Head. Both are deflecting many ice shards in mid-air that are casted by the serpent. Fox called forth Kamu Susanoo-o that the Persona slashed parts of the Ice Orochi Head's scales, revealing bits of the muscular skin veins. The Ice Orochi Head attempted to breath an ice beam to counter, but Fox used Deadly Fury from his Persona to slashed at the beam, while Mina took over by slashing the Ice Orochi Head with her katana.

Skull is riding on Seiten Taisei's nimbus cloud as they evaded the Lightning Orochi Head's lightning strikes from mid-air. Seiten Taisei used his staff in bashing at the Lightning Orochi Head's forehead to stun him. Then, Skull used God's Hand for the flying golden fist to hit the serpent's head many times, in which the weight of the neck is damaging collateral structures.

The Wind Orochi Head is firing green wind beams and tornado bursts at Mona and the White Tiger. The White Tiger sprint to evade the wind attacks and slashed at the Wind Orochi's head with his claws. Mona assisted the transformed Nekomata by riding in the White Tiger's back and jumped up in firing slingshot strikes to hit the serpent. Then, Mona called forth Mercurius in fired Garudyne in hitting the Wind Orochi head.

Noir is defending herself against the Earth Orochi Head once again. The Earth Orochi Head conjured earthquakes with purple-lined energy, only that Noir ran and leap to an imperial building in evading the earthshakes. Taking advantage of this, the Earth Orochi Head is about to lunged at his prey with his jaws, but Noir used Astarte to casted Tetrakarn, in which the reflective shield stopped and knocked down the serpent's head. Noir then bashed the Earth Orochi Head with her axe.

Lastly, Queen and Anat are holding fairly well against the Discord Orochi Head. Queen riding Anat in motorcycle mode is evading the serpent's darkness column strikes and ice shards. The Discord Orochi Head fired his chaos breath at Queen, but Anat slide-changed into her robot mode and grabbed the serpent's horns to pin him down. Then, Queen charged and deliver a barrage of punches and kicks to injure the Discord Orochi Head. The Discord Orochi Head is enraged that he shook off Anat in making the Persona briefly called back by its user, and the serpent headbutted Queen in sending her flying. Having got what he wanted, the Discord Orochi Head opened his mouth that Queen jumped through it as the mouth closed.

"MAKOTO!" The Phantom Thieves except Noir shouted.

"MAKO-CHAN!" Noir shouted at her newfound lover.

Inside Yamata-no-Orochi

As Queen dived down through Orochi's neck, she saw a large beating heart. Veins of the serpent are attached to the organic heart. Taking her chances and summoned Anat behind her, Queen unleashed an Atomic Flare that obliterated the living core.

The Imperial Palace (皇居)/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

Suddenly, Yamata-no-Orochi stopped his assault on his opponents, as his necks shook around in trembling outrage. The Phantom Thieves and company noticed this and realized that it was caused by Queen. Flashes of light burst out of the ancient Yokai's body. Yamata-no-Orochi let out a final screech, which the body then let out a grand explosion.

(End theme)

Hellish raindrops of blood, intestines, and scattered pieces of Yamata-no-Orochi are splattered across the city and the Imperial Palace. The group are covered by the filth, until the essences of the divine Yokai all disappeared.

The Phantom Thieves are initially worried in thinking that their comrade is likely gone. Then, the group saw Queen coming out of the rubble from Orochi's remains, looking alive and well.

"MAKOTO!" Queen's friends called out to her. Noir ran through and rushed to embraced Queen.

"Mako-chan!" Noir tearfully cried out. "I'm so glad that you are okay!"

"Hey, take it easy, Haru!" Queen smiled and hugged her lover back.

Both Queen and Noir released each other while they hold hands in facing the group.

"Have to say, you kids have made a name to yourselves in slaying Orochi." Mina praised them.

"Eh, it was nothing." Skull casually grinned.

Fox can only give his artistic response, "And, our folklore tales will be written for generations to come."

Then, Oracle reminded her teammates in reuniting their leader. "Joker is waiting, guys."

"Now there's really no turning back this time." Mona announced, knowing the Phantom Thieves are going to have their battles against Saklas and their Knights of Control counterparts.

"Are you coming with us?" Panther asked Mina.

"No, we have business to take care off like slaying any remaining enemies." Mina answered. "After all, this is your conflict you kids are dealing with."

"Indeed, you all have a story to fulfill." The White Tiger stated.

"Thank you, for all the help." Fox bowed to both.

"Likewise, but we better get going." Queen stated and refocus on the main goal.

Then, the Phantom Thieves are leaving in heading to the National Diet Building. Mina and the White Tiger watched them go and gave their prayers.

The National Diet Building (国会議事堂)/Central Hall/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Royal Edition OST - Cerberus II)

Returning to the central hall at the Diet Building. The fight against the Successors of the Ribcage and the Claw is reaching its conclusion.

Joker used Riot Gun from his Persona in shooting down the Successor of the Claw. The Successor attempted to evade the bullets, but one of them hit the feline and Joker used his pistol in shooting at the Successor's sides. The Successor of the Ribcage interjected by unleashing a large magic wave at Joker.

However, Akechi intervened by casting Makarakarn in erecting a reflective shield on Joker to repel the Successor's magic wave. Then, Akechi assisted Joker in unleashing Megidolaon in dealing powerful Almighty damage to both of the Successors. The two Successors are injured and weakened by the effects.

"Alright, time for an All-out Attack!" Joker declared.

Wasting no time, both Joker and Akechi leaped like ninjas in striking down both of the Successors many times within different directions. This goes on until both of the copied Successors roared in pain as their bodies disappeared.

Both Joker and Akechi landed on the ground victoriously. And with that, the two copied versions of the Successors are slain.

(End theme)

"Whew! That wasn't too bad." Akechi tidied his shoulders to get the dust off.

"Heh, easy for you to say." Joker chuckled.

Just then, the other Phantom Thieves have arrived. Needless to say, they are just as surprised in seeing Akechi.

"How the hell are you here?!" Skull cried out in shock.

Akechi can only give a smile by answering, "Eh, the Velvet Room and the historical figures have temporary summoned me to help you guys."

"Wow. To be honest, we didn't expect that." Panther admitted.

"It was only because Saklas will be a more powerful force to deal with than Yaldabaoth, and that you honestly need a helping hand." Akechi stated.

"That, we can agree on." Mona said.

"Despite all you done in the past, will you help us?" Noir questioned him.

"I can't say I'm asking for your forgiveness, but I'm willing to help your cause." Akechi answered to the Beauty Thief.

Queen gave a more amicable response, "Needless to say, it's good to have you around in dealing with a greater threat."

"Time is short, team. We gotta stop Saklas once and for all." Joker reminded.

With that said, the united Phantom Thieves and ex-member Akechi are heading to the source in facing the conductor.

The National Diet Building (国会議事堂)/Chambers of the House of Councilors/Distorted Chidoya, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

The fight against Saklas is already a losing one. Offscreen, Saklas managed to injured his three opponents. Hifumi, Sion, and Yumeko are at a breather in attempting to recover. However, taking no chances, Saklas is about to fire his Rays of Control at the group.

"It's time you children can go to bed." Saklas declared.

The rays then fired. Sion and Yumeko can only watched as they are about to kill them.

However, out of the blue, Hifumi used her remaining ounce of wind magic to pushed her two friends out the way. Within summoning Shogi pieces in mid-air, she attempted to push back the beams. However, the rays converged to one and break through the Shogi pieces. The ray then pierced through the Venus of Shogi's heart.

"Si..on…" Hifumi weakly muttered.

Hifumi is struck down with her eyes widened. Even Saklas himself gave an expression of brief, sudden surprise. Something that a human sacrificed herself to save a future vampire. It is as if he is reminded of his fellow comrades sacrificed themselves back in the past wars of Osaka.

"HIFUMI…!" Sion called out to her name while rushing and holding the body of his recent lover. He tried to lightly shake her, but is no use. She is dead, "TOGO HIFUMI!"

The tragic Revenant put down Hifumi's body as blood is poured out of her body. He turned towards Saklas in sheer, absolute rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sion began to wildly charged at Saklas.

Yumeko could only stand there a bit. Seeing her recent friend similar to herself killed in front of her own eyes. Her frozen expression gave her usual creepy looking smile. However, large black nine-tails burst out behind the gambler and engulfed her for a dark transformation sequence. The dark Yokai energy is cleared in revealing the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Kyuubi lets out a loud, angry roar and rushed in her four legs at Saklas.

Sion angrily used his Ogre claw in giving a brutal slash at Saklas, making an impulsive shockwave that send Saklas flying. Yumeko rushed forward and slammed down Saklas with her paw to the ground, before sending laser-like flames from her tails in bombarding Saklas that damaged him upward with waves of shock. Saklas recovered and fired his Rays of Control from his Persona. Sion charged in furiously in destroying each laser with his sword and stabbed through Saklas. Saklas grunted in pain, only that he used his super strength in grabbing Sion's sword to free himself and is healing. Yumeko rushed in biting down Saklas and breathed mystic flames in attempting to burn Saklas to charcoal. However, the Angel of Control shielded himself to recover from the assault, and used his Yaldabaoth Persona in sending a huge prismatic force that greatly damaged Sion and Yumeko in making them backed away and knocked down.

Just then, all of the Phantom Thieves have arrived in the middle of the fight. They are indeed aghast of what the battle and a death of a beloved confidant have occured. Saklas brushed off the injuries and self-healed himself. As Yumeko struggled to get up due to the injuries, Sion is getting up though felt injured. The Revenant's red eyes are glowing while holding his weapon, a miasmic aura is bursting from him, Sion's bloodlust has consumed his mind. He is on the verge of becoming a Lost.

"No! Hifumi!" Joker cried out of seeing the deceased Hifumi.

"Sion?!" Panther turned to see the Revenant struggling in preventing himself from turning.

"What good timing." Saklas greeted the Phantom Thieves with Akechi included.

Then, the ceiling of the assembly room has been destroyed in showing outside. The skies have opened up cracks. The time has come that Saklas's reality-warping powers will caused this dimension and all existence to be wipe out. The Knights of Control (Superbia Joker, Invidia Queen, Cavum Crow, Luxuria Panther, Avaritia Mona, Ira Skull, Irritum Fox, Acedia Oracle, and Gula Noir) have finally reappeared behind Saklas.

"It is futile. Sion is turning. But, not one to see you suffer in forcing to fight your friend, I and my angels decided to give you all a quick and painless execution."

"We're not going to let you." Joker glared at Saklas.

"I'm afraid it is." Saklas murmured, as he and the Knights of Control charged together a huge energy sphere.

The Phantom Thieves and Akechi are attempting to defend themselves from the coming attack, yet are doubtful if they have enough defenses to survive. The sphere fired and is about to engulfed the Phantom Thieves.

Suddenly, a burst of white energy dissolve the sphere, much to everyone's surprise. The same white energy is cleansing Sion's berserk state and cancelled his Lost transformation, restoring him back to normal. Likewise, the energy is healing Yumeko to full health.

"We're alive, but how?!" Mona pondered.

"Take a good guess. It's Hifumi!" Queen called out in pointing to the source of the energy.

(Cue RE:ARR.X (THEMEX Rearranged) - Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano)

The white light is seen covering Hifumi's body. The blood is being reabsorbed back to her body. She is being brought back to life as she is slowly standing up. But, Hifumi became something else, something that granted her a power beyond comprehension.

Hifumi's appearance remained the same, except that her body is fully nude. She no longer wore her half-mask. Her long black hair is now white. Her eyes are golden instead of green. A long whitish light blue clothing covered her breasts and private parts. Six angelic wings are sprouted from Hifumi's back.

Everyone is surprised at the unexpected turn of events.

"Hifumi?!" Sion already snapped back to his senses as he saw his love interest's divine state. The white hair and golden eyes are reminded of Io.

Hifumi turned towards Sion and smiled, "Yes, it's me. I was revived by an unexpected force."

"Meaning, you're some sort of a goddess?" Sion asked.

"I'd say yes as the outright response." Hifumi replied to the Revenant.

"So what are you, anyway?" Joker asked.

The divine Hifumi gave her answer, "If I immediately thought of a name, then I am Sophia."

"Sophia?" Joker questioned.

"How is this possible?" Saklas asked the newly born goddess before he realized, "Unless, have you and Sion made love together? As if I figured that my essence from Sion is inseminated inside you, alongside your human willpower, to achieve this transcended state, Hifumi?"

As soon as Saklas said all these revelations, everyone across the room is beyond bombshell upon the big eye-opener for the Shogi goddess.

"Dude." Skull can only let out the one word upon hearing that Hifumi and Sion had sex.

"Duh, Ryuji! I made love with Ren as well, and I didn't see myself getting new powers!" Panther glared at Skull and defended Sophia's respect.

"That's unbelievable." Noir remarked.

"Totally, this does felt like a deux ex machina." Oracle blinked.

"Yeah, I do sensed it!" Mona said in surprise. "I can't believe you have a part of Yaldabaoth's power and converted it into your own, Hifumi! Is it that possible for using it in turning against the creator?"

Sophia calmly answered, "It is worth a try, Mona. I am first getting used to these new powers."

"Wow. That looked so cool, Hifumi!" Yumeko telepathically commented.

"It's like I can compare Sophia to the first Kami, Amenominakanushi." Fox glanced at the goddess.

Queen gave a positive remark at the goddess, "Yes, even my calculations are being surpassed by yours. For that, I commend you."

Saklas can only give a smile and commented, "I give admiration of this turn of events. A being based on the same Gnostic goddess that created the Demiurge, how obvious that she has come to face me."

"And it'll be your turn to have your wish." Sophia responded to Saklas. She then turn to her friends in offer something. "Phantom Thieves of Hearts and Akechi Goro. I shall grant you a special ability to fight on par with your Lost counterparts and Saklas."

"A new power?" Queen wondered in curiosity.

"We just have to entrust her in order to gain the upperhand." Fox stated to his teammates.

"Fox is right, we believe in Hifumi." Mona agreed.

"Count us in!" Skull grinned.

"Alright, we'll accept the gift, Hifumi." Joker nodded.

Sophia smiled and nodded back. Then, nine white beams bursted from Sophia's ethereal wings that are send to the Phantom Thieves and Akechi, as white columns covered them all. Their respective Personas are seen behind them, as if they are starting to merge with their human wielders. The columns then cleared in revealing nine exalted figures.

Joker merged with Satanael that Joker's uniform attire is decorated with the same color scheme as his Persona. His mask is now golden. Six black angelic demon wings sprouted from his back. His own pistol is replaced by Satanael's rifle. He is referred as Satanael ΩX.

Skull merged with his Persona that he wore the monkey king's attire, donned his cape, wore his green sunglasses in replacing his skull mask, and riding the nimbus. His own mace is replaced by his Persona's bo staff. He is referred as Seiten Taisei ΩX.

Mona merged with his Persona that his attire changed its color to the same as his Persona. He wore red feathery visors, and wore yellow shoes that are equipped with large blue wings. He is referred as Mercurius ΩX.

Panther merged with her Persona that her latex red catsuit is armored up with Hecate's breastplate, and wore black leggings. She donned a black and red cape with white claws on each tip. Her mask is shaped like Hecate's face. She is referred as Hecate ΩX.

Fox merged with his Persona that his uniform is now blue, wore a brown cape, his fox mask is golden, and has gray leggings. He dual wielded his own katana and Susano-o's katana. He is referred as Kamu Susano-o ΩX.

Queen merged with her Persona, as Anat's light blue mechanical parts splits herself that they are attach to Queen's body, arms, and legs. The parts have been shrunk to become like a slender armored bodysuit. Queen's iron mask is colored red. She gained light blue metallic wings. She is referred as Anat ΩX.

Prometheus splits itself into pieces of arms, legs, and levitated gliders for Oracle to attached the parts in augmented her technological abilities. She is referred as Prometheus ΩX.

Noir merged with her Persona, to which Astarte's pink skull body and golden bottom crests splits itself into two large golden wings armed with two pink artillery cannons. Noir's uniform is mostly black trimmed with gold. Her mask and hat are replaced with a golden V-shaped metallic mask. She is referred as Astarte ΩX.

Akechi's black armor and helmet has received the same zebra color schemes of Loki, long red braids are attached to his helmet, and wore blazing yellow shoes. He now dual wielded his own laser saber and Loki's sword. He is referred as Loki ΩX.

"Holy cow! Look at me! I can totally kicked ass actively than just an assist character!" Prometheus ΩX smiled of her new appearance.

Seiten Taisei ΩX said the same feeling, "No kidding! I looked like a badass Sun Wukong!"

"Can it be? Hifumi's powers gave us the ability to fuse our Personas and ourselves into our new state?!" Mercurius ΩX looked at himself in surprise and impressed. "The Metaverse and real selves are one?!"

"Marvelous. I became like a literal Susanoo with that same artistic flavor as myself." Kamu Susano-o ΩX muttered while looking at himself and his hands.

"Yeah. It feels that divine energy resonates within us." Astarte ΩX calmly stated, yet feeling a bit anxious.

Anat ΩX briefly practiced herself within her fists and kicks. She felt a magnified level of strength within her movements and talked to herself, "Are we capable of handling this? No time for that, Makoto. I got a job in helping my friends."

"Wow, I can't believe I become more than just an average Phantom Thief." Hecate ΩX said to herself. She then turned to her lover, "What do you think, Ren?"

Satanael ΩX takes a brief moment of silence of looking at his newfound appearance. Then, he gave his answer, "What can I say, Ann. Us being Persona users is one thing naturally, but our Personas incorporated into ourselves took a whole new level of concepts."

Loki ΩX then stepped in by responding to his ex-teammate, "I'm guessing we're on par with Yaldabaoth. Or if we put our minds to it, surpassed him like Saklas."

Satanael ΩX shrugged, "Maybe. We don't know unless we utilized these powers into good use, Akechi."

Sophia then announced what ability it is to the Phantom Thieves. "A divine spark from within you all has been unlocked: Persona's Ascendancy."

"Persona's Ascendancy? So that means we're like Super Saiyans or as Super Saiyan Gods?!" Seiten Taisei ΩX cried out of the comparison.

Hecate ΩX can only groaned, "Oh give me a break, Ryuji."

The rest of them such as Satanael ΩX are absorbing the information of these new forms. Have they become deities as one theory? These are the things that need to be theorized and researched within the human gene and cognition. Ascendancy meaning dominance and influence, it is no wonder why the Phantom Thieves' reputations have been spread within urban legends.

Then, Sion and Yumeko are regrouping with the ascended Phantom Thieves, Akechi, and Sophia.

"Nice new looks. Now I am more ecstatic in helping to exterminate this filth!" Yumeko telepathically exclaimed about the ascended Phantom Thieves.

Sion gave a smile to both Sophia and Satanael ΩX, "Guess you two and your friends have come a long way since we first met."

"Yes. I am so glad as well." Sophia smiled at Sion.

Satanael ΩX responded, "You're a cool friend overall. As your final curtain, wanna team up to kick his ass?"

"Yeah. I'll fight by your sides once more, with my new comrades!" Sion nodded with determination. He brandished his Regicide Blade and glared at Saklas.

"Then let's see what the capabilities of Persona's Ascendancy can do." Satanael ΩX then turned towards Saklas and the Knights of Control with a determined glare.

Saklas can only give an effervescent chuckle upon seeing the divine forms of Persona's Ascendancy.

"Now that the tables have turned, it is time for me to have the fated royale we deserved, before this universe and myself shall be wiped out." Saklas announced.

Suddenly, Yaldabaoth began to shrink to human size. The Persona's body then split itself as the pieces merged with Saklas. He became a light-armored being, armed with the god's wings and faceless helmet. Flashing colors from the Persona armor going from white to black and gold trimmed and so forth are retained. Saklas's power is risen dramatically to fight on par with his ascended opponents. The Angel of Control becomes Yaldabaoth ΩZ.

Despite this, the heroes remain unafraid as they gave a fighting stance against the oppositions.

"Goddess. Revenant. Gambler. And Personas. Come!" Yaldabaoth ΩZ beckoned them to attack.

Both sides. Sophia, Sion, Yumeko, and the Phantom Thieves in their Persona's Ascendancy forms. Yaldabaoth ΩZ and the Knights of Control. They charged and collide at each other.

The fate of their universe is here. One to decide all.

(End theme)

"In the face of certain death, we rise."

-Code Vein (2019)

(Cue VAMPS - VAMPIRE'S LOVE)


	7. Rewritten

"The whole world is a product of cognition... ...not just the Metaverse. It can be freely re-made... The same goes for you, and everyone else. Soon a new world will come. One where mankind isn't held captive. The world will shine brightly as long as you hold hope in your hearts. Remember... There's no such thing as the "real" world. What each person sees and feels- Those are what shape reality. This is what gives the world infinite potential. Even if you feel that only darkness lies ahead... As long as you hold hands together... See it through as one... ...the world will never end! The world exists within all of you...!"

-Morgana, Persona 5 (2016)

(Cue Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra - 01 (Infra) I)

Persona Vein (ペルソナの静脈)

Final Act:

Rewritten (書き換え)

Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse OST - F6 God Killer)

The final battles has begun.

Sophia, Sion, and Yumeko are fighting together against Yaldabaoth ΩZ.

"Come then, show me the power of Sophia, Hifumi." Yaldabaoth ΩZ encouraged the divine being.

Without hesitation, both Sophia and Yaldabaoth ΩZ charged at each other with the first round of fisticuffs. Sophia's physical strength level reached divine heights that every punch and kicks coming from both is shaking the fabrics of the world. Yaldabaoth ΩZ fired his Ω Arrows of Light at Sophia. Sophia flew to easily evaded the arrows, in which they instantly destroyed buildings upon contact.

Sion charged with his Regicide Blade and slashed at Yaldabaoth ΩZ before firing a red sphere to hit him. It took little damage, as Yaldabaoth ΩZ fired energy blasts at the Revenant clone. Sion rushed to evade, while Yumeko charged in unleashing energy flames in dissolving the Angel of Control's energy blasts. Yumeko then charged in headbutting Yaldabaoth ΩZ and spew mystical flames at him.

Taking the advantage, Sophia used a blue sphere called Holy Wrath that fired at her unstoppable foe. However, Yaldabaoth ΩZ unleashed a golden sphere called the Supernova in countering Sophia's Holy Wrath. Both spheres collided and exploded, making a huge fabric shockwave that affected the Distorted area.

Yaldabaoth ΩZ can only give a respectful chuckle, "How admirable that we fought on equal terms. Wonder how these Persona's Ascendancy beings are faring against my Knights."

The fights of the ascended Phantom Thieves and their Lost counterparts are going intense. First, Prometheus ΩX is seen holding off Acedia Oracle.

Acedia Oracle fired laser beams from her tentacles, but Prometheus ΩX made a reflection that bounced the lasers back at the Lost. Acedia Oracle evaded and is about to ensnare her prey.

"Not this time, freak!" Prometheus ΩX retorted as she used her newfound speed to escape from the jellyfish's grasp.

Acedia Oracle unleashed more electrical laser beams and bubble traps at her victim, but Prometheus ΩX used Techno Force, a technique that nullified her opponent's attacks. Prometheus ΩX then pinpointed the Lost's weak spot, exploited enough for her technology to stunned the jellyfish.

Then, Prometheus ΩX called forth projectiles that are reminded of bits and funnels from Gundam. These projectiles unleashed a flash of colorful laser beams calledDJ Laser Storm. The lights moved around Acedia Oracle, then they strike down the weakened Lost many times, tearing apart her body parts such as her tentacles, until they obliterated the jellyfish monster.

"Alright, that'll teach you!" Prometheus ΩX smirked.

Astarte ΩX is fending off Gula Noir. Astarte ΩX rushed in evading the crustacean abomination's leg strikes, and hits these legs with her axe to damage the Lost.

Gula Noir roared in jump and leap down in creating an earthquake alongside black shards bursted out toward Astarte ΩX. Astarte ΩX flew up in evading the spikes, as Gula Noir charged in attempting to slash at her meal with her energy enhanced pincers. The ascended Phantom Thief deflected the pincers with her axe and fired a Ω Psycho Force. The Lost fired her Lost Psycho Force as both psychic forces collided and easily explode upon contact.

Astarte ΩX recovered safely, as Gula Noir attempted to strike again. However, Astarte ΩX readied her two artillery cannons and fired Ω Triple Down. The particle beams blasted through the Lost's upper woman body and her lower crab body, to which they nullified Gula Noir's recovery skills. Gula Noir screamed out in pain, as Astarte ΩX's eyes widened by delivering a Psychic Burst that made the Lost exploded on the inside in a grotesque manner. Body parts and intestines and splattered before they disappeared.

"Adieu." Astarte ΩX coldly muttered.

Kamu Susano-o ΩX is seen fighting Irritum Fox. Irritum Fox unleashed dark spheres made out of black ink at his opponent, yet Kamu Susano-o ΩX leap and evaded the spheres. Then, Kamu Susano-o ΩX flew to strike Irritum Fox with his katana, but the latter blocked it with his brush katana and they clashed a few times.

The Lost fired ice shards made of blackish-light blue pant in fired at Kamu Susano-o ΩX. One of the shards slashed at Kamu Susano-o ΩX right shoulder, but he endured the wound and evaded the rest of the shards. Kamu Susano-o ΩX unleashed an Ω Diamond Dust that delivered diving freezing damage to Irritum Fox. The effect is about to freeze the Lost like solid, only that Irritum Fox broke free from the ice.

Irritum Fox unleashed a massive amount of paint bombs and ice shards, and at the same time, rushed in attempting to strike down Kamu Susano-o ΩX. Kamu Susano-o ΩX blocked his opponent's katana and slammed the Lost. Then, Kamu Susano-o ΩX summoned an icicle brush that reflected the bombs and ice shards back at Irritum Fox. Irritum Fox attempted to evade them, until they become too much that the Lost's own abilities are damaging him.

With his Lost counterpart weakened, the ascended Phantom Thief rushed forward. He took a single step and into another for acceleration, delivering a powerful forward-charge with his katana to strikethrough in divine effect, akin to an Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki from Rurouni Kenshin. This technique is entitled the Divine Glaive. Kamu Susano-o ΩX sheathed his katana, as Irritum Fox cried out of being sliced in half till he is gone.

"And the curtain falls." Kamu Susano-o ΩX bowed.

Seiten Taisei ΩX fights off Ira Skull. Seiten Taisei ΩX flied on his nimbus and howled in positive joy as he evaded Ira Skull's energy mouth blasts. The ascended Phantom Thief lived up to his name as the monkey king by hitting his opponent with his staff. Ira Skull attempted to swipe down his opponent's legs with his large arm, but Seiten Taisei ΩX jumped to evade and smacked Ira Skull down.

As Ira Skull quickly get up, Seiten Taisei ΩX unleashed an Ω Thunder Reign, to which it bypassed Ira Skull's electricity absorption that damaged the Lost monster. Ira Skull roared in unleashing a full out shockwave by slamming his fists to the ground, coupled with lightning strikes at Seiten Taisei ΩX. Seiten Taisei ΩX evaded by normal dodge, somersault, and backflipped from the devastating attacks. He used his staff in about to hit Ira Skull's face, but the Lost bite down the staff. However, Seiten Taisei ΩX used his strength to throw the Lost out of balance, and used Ω God's Hand in pummeling Ira Skull upward.

"You're going down!" Seiten Taisei ΩX charged up a familiar technique from his hands.

The ascended Phantom Thief then unleashed an Electric Kamehameha at Ira Skull. Ira Skull attempted to block, but the divine energy became too much for the Lost gorilla. Ira Skull roared as the beam engulfed and completely obliterated him.

"That's all I wrote!" Seiten Taisei ΩX gave a V-sign in his victory pose.

Mercurius ΩX is seen holding off Avaritia Mona. The ascended Phantom Thief mascot jumped in delivering scimitar slashes by phasing to different directions. Avaritia Mona grabbed Mercurius ΩX in the right time and delivered heavy claw strikes in throwing him to the ground. Mercurius ΩX recovered himself by using Ω Salvation.

Screeching, Avaritia Mona phased himself into a shadow and moved around the walls in lowering down Mercurius ΩX's guard. The shadow bursted out in reverting back to his normal form as the Lost feline-raptor lunged at his meal. Mercurius ΩX saw it coming and blocked Avaritia Mona's jaws with his scimitar and delivered a couple of hits. Avaritia Mona unleashed shockwaves of claw strikes from his hands and feet. Mercurius ΩX endured and took little damage, before unleashing Ω Panta Rhei that damaged Avaritia Mona like a spinning burst of stream that send the Lost flying.

"Now to finish this!" Mercurius ΩX charged himself up with electrical light green energy before leaping upward towards his target.

Then, the ascended Phantom Thief mascot does a Lightspeed Drive that strike through Avaritia Mona in many directions and many times similar to an All-Out Attack. Avaritia Mona shrieked in pain as the constant beatings rip out a lot of gaping holes like swiss cheese, causing parts of his bones and intestines to pop out before the electrical effects shocked and make the Lost exploded to nothingness.

Mercurius ΩX landed on the ground and gave a triumphant smirk, "The End!"

Hecate ΩX is up against Luxuria Panther. Enhancing her whip with mystical flames, Hecate ΩX charged in striking down Luxuria Panther a few times. Luxuria Panther leapt and delivered swift claw strikes and spew venomous flames at Hecate ΩX.

The ascended Phantom Thief repelled the opposing flames by unleashing a firewall barrier. Snarling, Luxuria Panther swiped with her tail by sending sharp spikes at Hecate ΩX. Hecate ΩX evaded them all and called forth two black dog heads in spiked gray collars similar to Hecate's and Sion (alongside Yakumo)'s Hound Blood Veils. Hecate ΩX ordered the black dog heads to unleashed Cerberi Fangs in biting down the Lost and burning her down with their imbued fangs. Luxuria Panther countered by unleashing Lost Blazing Hell at Hecate ΩX, but despite taking damage, Hecate ΩX recovered in brushing off the dark flames and glared at her enemy.

"I'm not giving up! Not yet!" Hecate ΩX yelled. She powered up by using Habanera Riser, a fiery version of Heat Riser that boosted all of her stats. Her aura glowed in wisps of divine ember.

Hecate ΩX dived down and gave Luxuria Panther an extremely painful headbutt to crack the Lost's skull. Then, Hecate ΩX used her whip to ensnare the Lost's neck and lassoed her around and slammed Luxuria Panther to the ground. As Hecate ΩX let go of her whip, Luxuria Panther charged once again, only that the ascended Phantom Thief unleashed an Ω Blazing Hell as a opening in obliterating the Lost to nothing. Hecate ΩX sighed in relief before having an optimistic outlook.

"A beautiful rose has thorns!" Hecate ΩX exclaimed to herself.

Loki ΩX goes up against Cavum Crow. The crow dragon screech-roared as he breathed dark flames at Loki ΩX. Loki ΩX blocked the flames with his dual swords, then he bravely charged at Cavum Crow in delivering combo strikes.

Cavum Crow countered by pecking and biting down Loki ΩX, but the ascended ex-Phantom Thief blocked his Lost counterpart's beak mouth and slide down in slashing apart one of Cavum Crow's three legs. The crow dragon cried out in pain that he flew up in firing sharp black feathers from his wings, but Loki ΩX unleashed a Loptr Tornado that the gusting energy wind reflected these feathers back at the Lost, only that Cavum Crow spew out fireballs from his smaller two mouths in burning down his own feathers.

Loki ΩX readied himself as Cavum Crow unleashed more dark flames and black feathers for Loki ΩX to further evade. The crow dragon Lost swooped down in conjuring a dark hole. Then, Cavum Crow burst out of the warp hole in slamming Loki ΩX upward. However, Loki ΩX let out a scream in unleashing Hvedrungr Roar in unleashing a divine sonic wave of damaging and confused Cavum Crow. Then Loki ΩX swoop down in delivering a lot of sword strikes through the Lost and land down to his feet. He turned to see Cavum Crow being torn apart to pieces such as his wings, remaining talons, and beak before the Lost exploded to nothingness.

"That is the taste of defeat!" Loki ΩX declared.

Anat ΩX is dueling against Invidia Queen. Both of them exchanged fistcuffs and kicks, alongside blocking like skilled martial artists that neither of them took direct damage.

Anat ΩX then side step to kick down Invidia Queen, and then kicked her face. Invidia Queen recovered to deliver a Lost Flash Bomb in beating down Anat ΩX with flashing combos. Anat ΩX retaliated by charging her hands with nuclear energy and delivered Nuclear Fist to break Invidia Queen's body armor and punched her down.

"Is that all?" Anat ΩX gritted.

Invidia Queen get up and letting out a battle cry, is charging a forthcoming attack.

"Guess that's a no, then." Anat ΩX charged herself as well.

Invidia Queen unleashed her Lost Atomic Flare, while Anat ΩX delivered an Ω Atomic Flare. Both divine nuclear energies collided, as both fighters used both hands in attempting to push each other. Anat ΩX then pushed the force back as the nuclear energy began to engulf Invidia Queen. The Lost barely blocked out the energy, but she saw in surprised as Anat ΩX delivered a Nuclear Fist that pierced through Invidia Queen's chest. Then, Anat ΩX ripped out the Lost's heart in seeing vein threads attached to the heart, and then crushed it with her bare hands. Invidia Queen screamed out as she is completely vanished.

"Justice has prevailed." Anat ΩX turned around and looked behind the view, calmly stated in victory.

Lastly, Satanael ΩX goes up against Superbia Joker. Both flew around in striking with their dagger and sword a couple of times. Superbia Joker fired an energy beam from his cannon, but Satanael ΩX evaded and fired his Ω Riot Gun at his Lost counterpart to damage him. Satanael ΩX phased behind Superbia Joker in about to slash him, but the Lost blocked Satanael ΩX's dagger with his sword, clashed a few times before both back off.

The ascended Phantom Thief summoned Titania and Queen Mab. He realized to his surprise that he can unleashed more than one Persona as a new ability in turning the tide.

"Try this!" Satanael ΩX fired a Seelie Sphere brought from the power of his two Personas at Superbia Joker. However, Superbia Joker used his Ghostly Wail-like scream that repelled the mystical sphere. Superbia Joker let out a bawl as blue flaming energy swords materialized in surrounding Satanael ΩX.

Satanael ΩX flew up as the swords followed and attempted to slash at their target, but the ascended Phantom Thief block most of them. As he kept going, Satanael ΩX called forth four Personas: Pale Rider, White Rider, Red Rider, and Black Rider. The Horsemen helped their master by evaporating Superbia Joker's swords. Ordering the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Satanael ΩX unleashed Four Horsemen Strike that the four riders charged at Superbia Joker in delivering devastating bloody slashes to damage the Lost.

Satanael ΩX summoned his Lucifer and Satan Personas behind him. Using their powers, Satanael ΩX slide-changed into a twenty feet tall, three-headed dragon. The dragon's body structure is shaped like a wyvern with his large Satanael wings are his arms and talons like a bird. His middle head is a draconic version of Satanael alongside his main body. His right head is shaped like a draconic Lucifer. His left head is shaped like a draconic Satan. This ability is referred as the Devil Hydra.

Satanael ΩX lets out a loud demonic roar as his mouths charged up dark energy beams. He unleashed these divine beams from his three mouths called Sinful Neutron Blast. Superbia Joker charged himself to full power and fired a devilish energy beam entitled Midnight Cocytus. Both attacks collided in delivering a beam struggle. Superbia Joker attempted to push back using his Ghostly Wail-like scream in making his opponent disoriented. However, Satanael ΩX easily resisted by his willpower that he charged up and pushed back the beam energies toward Superbia Joker. The Lost let out a scream as the energies engulfed and obliterated him in deep sinew. The energy is cleared that the ascended Phantom Thief turned back to his humanoid form, standing in an Ω Victory Cry to fully recover himself.

"The show is over!" Satanael ΩX finished his sentence.

(End theme)

Leaving one more adversary left, the fight against Yaldabaoth ΩZ continued. The ascended Angel of Control attempted to launch another Supernova sphere attack at Sophia and her two cohorts.

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse OST - F8 Evil Incarnate Battle)

However, an Ω Sinful Shell appeared in breaking Yaldabaoth ΩZ's attack. It is all thanks to Satanael ΩX. The Phantom Thieves have arrived. Satanael ΩX is seen crossing his arms in facing against his and his friends' opponent.

Yaldabaoth ΩZ can only smile behind his mask, "You've all finally come united."

"We're burning and crashing your plans of destroying our world for good!" Hecate ΩX growled.

"Yeah, like she said!" Seiten Taisei ΩX yelled, "It's going to take more than that goddamn Persona of yours to bring us down!"

"We won't let you ruin a new future ahead of us." Anat ΩX stoically remarked.

"You see Saklas, we stand united that as long as we're at this status, a single one-man army can't defeated an experience battalion." Sophia declared with strategy game metaphors.

"Then let's all end this, together!" Yaldabaoth ΩZ announced in responding to the goddess's statement.

"And that we will do so!" Satanael ΩX pointed at the Angel of Control with his rifle to declare the heroes' final strike.

Now everyone is going up against Yaldabaoth ΩZ. Prometheus ΩX boosted all of her allies with Omni Boost with raising all of their stats to full power.

Kamu Susano-o ΩX charged in slashing at Yaldabaoth ΩZ many times. Yaldabaoth ΩZ fired swords from mid-air toward Kamu Susano-o ΩX, but the ascended Phantom Thief deflected and destroyed them all. Seiten Taisei ΩX is up next as he charged up with an electrical yellow glow called Electric Kaio-ken. He slammed at his opponent, beating him within a few combos, and used his staff in whacking Yaldabaoth ΩZ behind to pummel him upward.

"Get a load of this, old timer!" Seiten Taisei ΩX shouted out as he fired an Electric Kamehameha at the Angel of Control, but Yaldabaoth ΩZ quickly recovered and raised the palm of his right hand to block and dissolve the energy beam. Seiten Taisei ΩX felt fatigue once the Electric Kaio-ken is weared off, and Yaldabaoth ΩZ is about to fire another blast.

"Your guard is down!" Mercurius ΩX called out as he used his Lightspeed Drive to hit Yaldabaoth ΩZ many times. The Angel of Control is counterattack with a divine beam, only that the ascended Phantom Thief mascot saw it coming and evaded with a windy phase. Prometheus ΩX summoned a round of energy ballistas that are akin to the ballista that took down the Cognitive Wakaba. The energy ballistas fired laser bolts in all directions at Yaldabaoth ΩZ in hitting him many times, until Yaldabaoth ΩZ withstood the laser bolts and used Ω Arrows of Light in destroying the ballistas.

Now it is Anat ΩX and Astarte ΩX turn. Both ascended Phantom Thieves hold each other's hands in delivering dance-like physical strikes at Yaldabaoth ΩZ. Astarte ΩX throwed Anat ΩX upward for Anat ΩX to deliver her Nuclear Fists in beating down the Angel of Control, while Astarte ΩX supported her girlfriend by unleashing Ω Psycho Force in damaging Yaldabaoth ΩZ some more. Yaldabaoth ΩZ unleashed a shockwave that is about to hit them both, only to be saved by a literal firewall thanks to Hecate ΩX.

"Ready, Haru?" Anat ΩX asked her girlfriend.

Astarte ΩX nodded, "You bet, Mako-chan!"

Both Anat ΩX and Astarte ΩX combined their energies to unleashed a dark blue (from Anat ΩX) and pink (from Astarte ΩX) waves called Daiyamondo & Pāru Flash that directly damaged and engulfed Yaldabaoth ΩZ with so much energy, only that Yaldabaoth ΩZ then freed himself from the effects.

Yumeko assisted by sending lasers from her nine tails at Yaldabaoth ΩZ. Hecate ΩX assisted the Nine-Tailed Fox by unleashing Ω Blazing Hell in burning Yaldabaoth ΩZ. Yaldabaoth ΩZ dissolved the flames by his aura. But within this distraction, Hecate ΩX then fired fiery crossbow-like arrows out of thin air called Agni Bolts in hitting Yaldabaoth ΩZ.

Loki ΩX charged and greatly strike the Angel of Control with a combination of his sword strikes and Ω Negative Pile. Sion assisted his recent comrade by attacking Yaldabaoth ΩZ with his sword and fired large crimson energy spheres to damaged Yaldabaoth ΩZ.

Yaldabaoth ΩZ fired magical bullets and missiles at the group, but Satanael ΩX fired rounds of Ω Sinful Shells that both sides hit and destroyed each other in magnificent effects. Satanael ΩX unleashed his Ω Megidolaon with Sophia boosting the attack with her essence, as it fired and greatly hit the Angel of Control.

"Now guys, All-Out Attack!" Satanael ΩX called out with his seven teammates gathered together with their leader.

The ascended Phantom Thieves (Satanael ΩX, Hecate ΩX, Anat ΩX, Astarte ΩX, Mercurius ΩX, Seiten Taisei ΩX, Kamu Susano-o ΩX, and Prometheus ΩX) gathered together and leap to the sky. The eight go forth an Ω All-Out Attack that swiftly deliver countless strikes in every direction without restraint. Instead of a crimson background unlike a normal All-Out Attack, it showcased the Solar System itself, rotating the spatial view of Earth (representing Satanael ΩX), Mercury (representing Mercurius ΩX), Venus (representing Hecate ΩX), Mars (representing Seiten Taisei ΩX), Jupiter (representing Kamu Susano-o ΩX), Saturn (representing Prometheus ΩX), Uranus (representing Anat ΩX), and Neptune (representing Astarte ΩX); before rotating back to Earth in repeating the imagery process. The power scale from the combined attack would have easily killed a Palace Ruler such as Shadow Shido and Yaldabaoth himself when their at full health, but Saklas is a different case. Yaldabaoth ΩZ attempted to defend and absorb the impact, but he is beginning to be overwhelmed by each hit.

Sophia, Sion, Loki ΩX, and Yumeko stared in awe of how the urban Phantom Thieves are overthrowing a god. Eventually by being pushed to the limit, Yaldabaoth ΩZ had enough and by letting out a scream, sended a colossal explosive wave in hitting and making his enemies back off.

"All shall be erased!" Yaldabaoth ΩZ recovered and raised his energy in charging a powerful attack. Behind him is a background Big Bang image of a spatial view of the Sun and supernovas. The heroes have provoked the wrath of the Demiurge's vessel indeed.

Then, Yaldabaoth ΩZ unleashed an all-out Ω Rays of Control that the devastating beams are heading to the heroes. Most of them attempted to evade and block, and Prometheus ΩX attempted to shield herself and her friends with a barrier. But one by one, each hero is being hit and knock down to the ground and skyscrapers unconscious with grievous wounds. The beams are about to kill the defeated heroes, until Sophia's energies dissolved them in saving her friends. This leave three of the united group left standing in charging at their common enemy at the skies.

Representing the Holy Trinity; Satanael ΩX, Sophia, and Sion are the last remaining against Yaldabaoth ΩZ. A trifecta of an ascended trickster, a goddess, and a revenant to save their universe.

"What power, and that you three still resisted…!" Yaldabaoth ΩZ said in awe. The first two words from him were traced from the present timeline Yaldabaoth that the Thieves defeated.

"Because this game has just begun." Sophia gave a stern look to her enemy.

"But with enough power to resist." Sion glared at his opposition. "Even if I'm just a clone, I felt the same drive from my original self to help my comrades. For that, I've shown a newfound respect to the human race."

"And we'll remind you how we humans can work together to overcome any obstacle." Satanael ΩX declared in raising his dagger at Yaldabaoth ΩZ.

The final round has reached its climax. Yaldabaoth ΩZ fired two Supernovas from his hands, but Sophia blocked them with a clear barrier. Both Satanael ΩX and Sion phased and slashed at Yaldabaoth ΩZ. Yaldabaoth ΩZ countered by unleashing large divine swords from mid-air called Godslayer Blades at both. Sion used his Type Ogre Blood Veil claw to destroy some of them, while Satanael ΩX fired his Ω Cosmic Flare to destroy the remaining Godslayer Blades and damaged Yaldabaoth ΩZ's right wing. Irked and recovered, Yaldabaoth ΩZ fired a pale golden divine mega beam that tribute the Heaven-Scorching Light of Destruction at the three. Sophia protected her two friends by unleashing a white divine mega beam supported by her telekinesis that does a power struggle at Yaldabaoth ΩZ's assault. The effects shook the universe enough that nearly cracked the fabrics of existence.

Eventually, the two godly forces began to implode, but the hope from Sophia's will pushed back at Yaldabaoth ΩZ, much to his surprise that the energy greatly damaged the Angel of Control. Satanael ΩX slide-changed into his Devil Hydra form that he slammed at Yaldabaoth ΩZ. The Angel of Control created a large Yaldabaoth construct for it to fight off the three-headed dragon, but eventually after a brief physical struggle, Satanael ΩX fired a Sinful Neutron Blast to obliterated the construct, alongside the effects hit Yaldabaoth ΩZ hard. Sion ran from the three-headed dragon's neck to his middle head and leap to bite down his opponent's right arm. Pinning him, Sion gave another lucky slash at Yaldabaoth ΩZ's chest before releasing his fangs. Yaldabaoth ΩZ desperately attempted to defend himself, but the Revenant viciously counterattack by slashing at Yaldabaoth ΩZ with his Regicide Blade, ripped apart both his left mechanical wing and mask like a berserker, and kicked him down.

As Yaldabaoth ΩZ is descending to the ground by his fatal injuries, Satanael ΩX slide-changed to his humanoid form finally summoned the Persona he received back in his advent as a Phantom Thief. The starter Persona based on the gentleman thief that had the most personal connection with. He appeared in all his glory with his black hat, black feathery wings, and a crimson suit.

"Unbelievable." Yaldabaoth ΩZ muttered at his presence.

"Saklas. It ends here. Pillage him, Arsène!" Satanael ΩX calmly declared as he readied Satanael's rifle. Sophia and Sion are behind the ascended Phantom Thief to aid him.

Arsène then fired Ω Eiha, imbued with Sophia and Sion's essences, the divine Curse blast shot Yaldabaoth ΩZ through his heart, body, and his soul. History repeated like four years ago as the leader of the Phantom Thieves delivered the finishing blow. The armor of Yaldabaoth is shattered, and that Saklas's eyes widened in a calm expression, showing that he is finally defeated.

A flash of white light appeared that engulfed everyone's view.

(End theme)

Top of Shueisha Inc. (株式会社集英社)/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)/August 9th, 2020 (2020年8月9日)

It is the aftermath. Turned out that a day has passed since the heroes endured this final battle.

The recovered Phantom Thieves and their allies have landed on top of a publishing book corporation. Yumeko is seen back to normal from her Yokai form. Satanael ΩX is seen carrying the dying Saklas, while the rest of the heroes are surrounding him. The leader of the ascended Phantom Thieves calmly placed Saklas to the ground. Saklas's eyes looked at the distorted sky and gave a calm smile.

(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse OST - Gradual Farewell)

"This is fascinating. What beautiful world in spite of the grays by human beings." Saklas muttered from his dying breath.

Sion stared at Saklas before showing a rare moment of sympathy, "In spite of what you done, I began to understand why you did it. Your existence is tied to the harsh realities of survival like us."

"For once, I agree that our civilization could have been that beautiful." Sophia calmly commented with a sympathetic expression.

"We've fulfilled our divine job as tricksters in inspiring society in proving you wrong. But, we know what your getting at in remind there are still corrupted adults around. We'll grow up to manage." Satanael ΩX gave his statements.

The rest of the group have silently expressed some respect to their worthy opponent.

"I genuinely regret my existence, yet am satisfied of the final challenge against you all. I foreseen a rewritten coexistence once the world is restored. I bid you farewell."

Within the Angel of Control's final words, Saklas's body began to fade away and cease to exist. Splitting from Saklas was his unnamed present self's spirit, who is finally free from the corrupted Amrita. He smiled to the heroes before his spirit disappeared to the afterlife, reuniting with his wife and old acquaintances at last.

Just then, the heroes noticed in surprise that Sion is slowly beginning to fade away. The time has already come for his existence to be removed.

"SION!" Sophia yelled out towards him.

However, Sion turned to Sophia and the others in giving a genuine smile.

"Remember me. Remember the feelings and memories we all shared."

Within his final words, Sion's body disappeared into ashes. The clone of the unnamed Revenant cease to exist. Everyone is deeply saddened with mournful looks. However, Sophia looked up with a determined and hopeful expression.

"No...There's one thing I must do." Sophia calmly stated.

Then, Sophia glowed in pure white aura in levitating in mid-air. Closing her eyes, Sophia used her reality warping powers in fixing the distortion of Chiyoda. Her essence spreads far to the edges of the universe.

In one area, Mina and Nekomata watched the events in awe.

Likewise, having already defeated the fictional villains off-screen, the cognitions of fictional characters such as Goku, Sailor Moon, the T. rex, Mario, Noctis, and Ruby gazed at the healing process. Knowing that they are not real, the cognitions gave their nods before disappearing.

As Sophia continued to heal the universe, she tearfully thought of the memories of the urban adventure in her mind: Her first encounter with Sion. Them exploring Tokyo. Meeting the Phantom Thieves. Their vacation in Osaka such as Universal Studios Japan. The Inception dream of meeting the cognitions of Sion's comrades. Hifumi and Sion having sexual intercourse. And, Sophia's final goodbyes with the Revenant before he fades out of existence.

Fulfilling the wishes, Sophia used her last powers to restore the world back to normal. As she finished her process, Sophia is reverted back to Togo Hifumi in freeing from her role as the goddess. All of the Phantom Thieves are depowered and returned back to their normal, civilian selves. The Phantom Thieves, Hifumi, Akechi, and Yumeko are looking around in bewilderment at the surroundings.

Everything. The results from Sophia's rebuilding to this reality are fulfilled. The skies are becoming back to beautiful, clear blue. All the buildings that were damaged and destroyed are fully restored. The innocent civilians that are killed are brought back to life. The sun has shined again like a new morning, as a bird's view of all of Chiyoda are seen.

(End theme)

The view is faded black.

(Cue Thomas Bergersen - Remember Me)

"Hello, this is Togo Hifumi.

One month has passed since we ended Saklas's existence and restored the world. Afterwards, life has returned to normal. For starters, Mina and Nekomata are impressed by us and wished us the best of luck for our futures. Akechi is leaving and gave his farewells to us. Me and Yumeko had returned our borrowed Guardian Spirits back to the spiritual realm. Of course Yumeko gave her goodbyes to us, but she kept in touch and considers find her acquaintances from her high school to meet us someday.

Ren is finishing up his last semester of college, and has landed a part-time weekend job at Toranomon Hills. Likewise that I'm in my final semester as well. Futaba had passed her university entrance exams, and is in her first year in Tokyo Institute of Technology.

I still missed him...within my heart.

But fear not in another lighter news. Today is the day where I'm invited to see the wedding of Amamiya and Takamaki-san."

Hotel New Otani/Chiyoda, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)/September 15th, 2020 (2020年9月15日)

The area shows the Hotel New Otani, where outside is where the wedding ceremony takes place.

The audiences seen are Togo Hifumi, Morgana, Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke, Okumura Haru, Sakura Sojiro, Mifune Chihaya (御船 千早), Iwai Munehisa (岩井 宗久), Takemi Tae (武見 妙), Kawakami Sadayo (川上 貞代), Ohya Ichiko (大宅 一子), Oda Shinya (織田 信也) (Grown up as a teenager in middle school.), Mishima Yuuki (三島 由輝), Yoshida Toranosuke (吉田 寅之助), Niijima Sae, and Suzui Shiho (鈴井 志帆).

Standing in the center balcony are Amamiya Ren and Takamaki Ann in their wedding dresses. Ren wore his black suit. Ann with pink flowers decorated in her long blond hair, her white dress, and wore her scarlet wedding ring. After giving their vows of love to each other, both closed their eyes and shared a passionate kiss. Ann wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. The audience clapped and cheered. Both Amamiya-Takamaki Ren and Ann let go of their lips and smiled at their friends and associates.

In distance where only the Phantom Thieves see them, Igor & Lavenza participated and gave proud smiles and nods.

As the audience are celebrating, Hifumi recollected herself in reminded if Sion were to be here to participate. She wondered and pictured of imagine if he and herself are getting married. Something that's a good destiny for both.

Chiyoda, Tokyo (千代田区, 東京)/September 27th, 2020 (2020年9月27日)

Sometime later, Hifumi alone walked down a semi-busy street. As she walked by, a few bystanders recognized her as the Female Shogi League champion and as the "too beautiful shogi player". She coyly smiled, recognizing and accepting the fact few still recognized her celebrity shogi status.

She pressed on walking across the streets of Chiyoda. This was the exact area that distorted during the final battle against Yaldabaoth's successor, Saklas. The Chiyoda area returned to normal following that battle.

Civilians and tourists passed by the lone shogi woman. It was another daily and mundane life in Chiyoda.

Just then, Hifumi noticed a young brown-haired man with red eyes. He wore a teal blue shirt, light gray pants, and black shoes. Upon seeing him, her eyes widened in shock.

Could it be him? She wondered.

Hifumi then walked up and approached the young man.

"Excuse me?" Hifumi asked.

He turned around and curiously faced Hifumi.

"Hey there, do I know you from somewhere?" The young man asked, actually speaking fluent Japanese.

Hifumi casually answered. "I apologize. You remind me of someone else, but you look similar to him." She blinked and realized he spoke to her in her native tongue. "Wait, you know Japanese?"

"Of course. I learned the language fluently in one of my many college courses. It's been a while since I've lived in Japan during my university years. I actually came back from Wales in the United Kingdom, my home country. I was picked up by my friends at Haneda Airport. I'm staying here with a diverse job. I'm considering getting a citizenship if I'm working here for an extended term." The young man explained his situation.

"I see. Yes, Japan is a great place to live, yet it is rather difficult to maintain a standard living, too." She reminded him of the country's living conditions and laws.

"It sure is. By the way, I didn't get your name, miss?"

"My name is Togo Hifumi."

"That's a beautiful name. You can call me Skyler Jones, but my friends sometimes call me Sion. It's a cool nickname I've gotten used to."

"I see."

"Say, do you mind if we walk around the area just to get to know each other?" Skyler asked.

At this moment, Hifumi was reminded of the previous experience showing Sion around Tokyo and Osaka. One day, she knew this young man might gain a similar connection like the previous Revenant and renew the bond with the shogi girl. With that, Hifumi gave her answer.

"I'd be happy to." Hifumi smiled.

With that, Hifumi and Skyler walked across the streets together and explored Tokyo.

Unbeknownst to Hifumi, however, an image of a female white-haired, pale-skinned Revenant with golden eyes flashed behind Hifumi and smiled ambiguously. This mysterious white-haired Revenant quickly disappeared inside Hifumi's body.

Not even noticing, Hifumi didn't know something entered her. She continued showing Skyler a few of Chiyoda's landmarks.

Needless to say, life moved forward. However, there was a wonder what new urban adventures awaited for these two and the other ordinary civilians.

(End theme)

"All the works of man have their origin in creative fantasy. What right have we then to depreciate imagination?"

-Carl Jung

The End / Owari


End file.
